One Winged Yokai
by shellbullet34
Summary: After being defeated by Cloud, Sephiroth finds himself trapped in a new, different, world where his blood is sucked daily by a pink haired vampire. PLEASE REVIEW! And no flames please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Rosario Vampire**

With a sudden jolt, the cat like eyes awoken, glowing green with a strange energy. The rooms was purely dark, with the humming sound of silence ringing through the ears. The smell of blood was faintly detected in the air, along with the strong smell of incense and smoke. The hands and feet felt binded, unable to move, and were not sealed away by some materialistic force. The mouth tasted the air, which was stale, cold, and threatening. The muscles were stiff, and a soreness vibrated through them, sending small signals of pain throughout the tough, yet slightly scarred body. The long, silver hair was carelessly scattered under the head, yet remained shiny and beautiful. The face, soft, yet intimidating, was untouched by any physical attack or such. After feeling around with his senses, and studying the surroundings by smell and taste, the man could only guess that he was a prisoner.

With this thought, he became angry at himself. Angry for losing his last battle for being cocky, and not careful in the slightest. The pain that his opponent had inflicted upon him was still there, yet he could not detect any bleeding. Fear was one thing this man did not posses. He wasn't scared-he was enraged. He thought he was dead-he had been taken into the life stream, yet that's all he could remember...

He couldn't even remember the name of his enemy.

Of course, he remembered his name. But right now, it wasn't important. He didn't understand why his memory was going out of whack either...he was almost positive that there was no contact with his head to cause temporary amnesia. He could remember the form of his enemy. He had golden hair, was shorter, and carried a large sword. He recalled his own sword-the one of a kind long reaching Masamune, but it was still hazy.

He was then hit into reality as he detected an echoing noise lingering quietly, yet his modified hearing could detect it. He clenched his fists, and attempted to move. To his surprise, his arms and legs seemed to be strapped down by nothing but air. Frustration began to creep into his mind, but the experienced fighter knew that panicking would go nowhere, and that he should attempt to break free of whatever was holding him down.

A small fire lit quickly in the darkness, making the man stare at it in silence. It was small, like the flame from a match, but it seemed to float, as it glided around the room, keeping the man's attention, wondering if whatever was controlling it would attack or torture him He remembered rescuing comrades that had been severely tortured, with missing eyes, tongues, teeth, and parts of reproductive organs. It had been a hideous sight, and the men died later on, making his hate for humanity deepen as he had began to slip into madness.

"I've finally found you..." A dark, grimy voice called out, making the mans back stiffen as he searched for the caller of the words. Unexpectedly, the small flame grew, lighting up the man's body, as well as the room. He was on a stone bed, with no physical restrictions on him. He was wearing his long, jet black coat along with the silver pauldrons. His hands were hidden by black gloves, and his feet by black boots.

The room was even more peculiar. The walls were neatly decorated with small designs, making the scene look like a stone room in a mansion. Tiles were the floor, and there was a strange symbol on a wall facing the bound man.

"It was very hard to find you through the lifestream I say...the last time I came close, was when you had resurrected back into your own world. Very frustrating really, but it was all worth it. Isn't it, Sephiroth?" A black cloaked figure seemed to appear out of thin air, right next to the former SOLDIER. Sephiroth grit his teeth and said nothing, expecting this man to tell him all he needs to know.

"I'd expected that you would stay calm in a situation like this," The man said, appearing to grin, "You're the almighty Sephiroth. You are a god. So, I expect that you want me to tell you as of why you are strapped down magically onto that stone bed?" The restricted killer narrowed his eyes at the stranger, waiting for him to go on.

"Quiet type eh? Well I guess I should go on." The man flicked his wrist, and the pressure upon his limbs dissipated, and Sephiroth wasted no time jumping off of the stone placement, getting ready to attack the stranger.

"I wouldn't..." The man said, grinning as Sephiroth felt a terrible pain course throughout his body. His gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the pain to keep it from making him cry out. After a few moments, it had almost became unbearable, and he sunk low to his knees, and breathed heavily as the pain had ceased.

"Now listen to me..." The cloaked man whispered, as he crept up to Sephiroth, "I have given you a special seal on your back to keep you in line. I've spent a lot of time pulling you into this dimension, and much more time to put that seal on your back."

"Dim...ension?" Sephiroth said while on his hands an knees on the cold tile floor.

"Sounds silly, doesn't it? But it's true. You have left your own universe behind, and have came to this one, mostly because of how much power you hold. I couldn't leave you alone. You would revive again sometime later, and pursuing a pointless goal is meaningless."

"Is...that it?" Sephiroth spat, as he lifted his head to see eye to eye, "There must be more to it then that!"

"Perhaps, but that is for another time." The cloaked man said as he flashed a toothy grin.

"So...what will you do to me? Torture me? Kill me?"

"Ha! If I killed and tortured you here, that would make my efforts wasted! I merely wish you to...attend high school." Sephiroth's eyes widened, for this was not even close to what he imagined this man would do! Attending a high school? That was too ridiculous!

"It's no ordinary school, Seph." The cloaked man said, his eyes gleaming, "You will be attending a school for monsters..." Sephiroth then gave the man an "are you serious" look, and proceeded to wonder if t his man was nuts! Sephiroth was around thirty, and attending a school at that age is too noticeable!

"Why a school for monsters?" Sephiroth asked, making the cloak man snicker.

"A monster must attend a school for monsters, right?" The stranger said, "You are a demon yourself! Why else would you kill so many people anyway!"

"Enough! Kill me now, I don't want you to play around with my any longer!" Sephiroth yelled, in his somehow calm voice. He didn't understand his situation at all! It just didn't make any sense!

"I'm not joking Seph. It's called Yokai academy, and you will be a student, even if you hate it!" The pain returned briefly, making Sephiroth grunt, and fell flat onto the ground, sweat pouring.

"That seal doesn't just seal your power...but I'm guessing you'll notice that other changes that are beginning to occur..." When this was mentioned, Sephiroth began experiencing a strange sensation in his limbs, and lifted his hand to see it had begun to shrink with his clothes! Shocked, he began to stare at his torso, as he noticed it slowly decreasing in size as well. The buzzing was then in his head, as he grabbed for his hair, and noticing that it had greatly reduced, and was now only shoulder length.

"What's happening?" Sephiroth asked, noticing that his voice had changed as well, putting him into further shock.

"In order to successfully seal your strength and power away," The stranger said with a grin, "I must reduce your age, so at the end, you will be a healthy teenager." Sephiroth's eyes widened, with his mouth gaping. This was impossible! There was no way there could be so much power! When the sensations stopped, Sephiroth was then a shorter, weaker version then his normal self.

"Here...take a good look at yourself." The cloaked man said, with a mirror suddenly appearing out of the darkness. Sephiroth turned to see his reflection, and was too stunned to say a word.

His long, beautiful silver hair was now only fairly long, with loose silver bangs cover parts of his face. His glowing, cat like green eyes were still green, yet they had lost their shine, and his face was now younger looking. He still had the physique, yet it had still shrunk. His outfit had also shrunk, much to his dismay.

"There we go...thats better..." The cloaked man said with a smile, making Sephiroth furious, as he began to search around for Masamune, his long bladed nodachi.

"Looking for your toothpick? I also had it sealed away, and will only appear if you happen to transform back, which right now is impossible..." Sephiroth clenched his fists, but knew that attacking him would be meaningless. His power had greatly weakened, and that strange pain would come back. He knew it would.

"Heh...You still don't look too bad..." The stranger said, Lifting his finger. Before Sephiroth could react, his eyes suddenly became tired, and realized this man was using a sleeping spell.

"Damn you!" Sephiroth called out, his body stumbling over to the man. The man then whispered something, and then it all went black.

00000

Sephiroth's eyes slowly opened, but this time, he noticed a dark, red sky with dead looking trees high above him. He realized that he was outside, and was lying in the dirt. He then sat up, noticing peculiar gravestones around him on both sides of the path. Shocked, he quickly stood up, remembering that he had been a captive of a strange man in a cloak. Looking down, he then noticed that his clothes were completely different. He was now wearing a white, buttoned up shirt that wasn't tucked in, and tan pants with a pair of fancy shoes. He shivered, picturing the strangers cold hands on his body, and then began to wonder if he had done anything else. He shook his head, taking those thoughts from his mind.

At this moment, he then remembered the man saying about attending a high school. Chuckling, he thought about how stupid that man was, to send him to a place where he said Yokai went to school. Sephiroth was not believing him, but then recalled his strange location, noticing the gravestones and eerie sky, he was ready to believe anything. Also, being strapped down with nothing but air was another scary obstacle he remembered.

And now, he was not only in a weakened state, he was now in his younger form. Of course, he still had the abilities of a SOLDIER, they were just not as effective as the others. Cursing softly, he noticed a large building in the distance, wondering of that was the school the cloaked man was speaking of. The only way of knowing was him checking it out, and he was a bit reluctant to do so, but he had nothing to lose now. Without Masamune, or his powers, he was useless as of now. He also had no materia, so any means of defending himself against these "Yokai" were gone. Before he could take a step though, his advanced hearing and reflexes made him look back, and he saw a bike traveling fast towards him. He then reacted, as he attempted to dodge the incoming object. It was then that he realized that his body wasn't reacting up to speed with his mind, and the bike hit him square in the chest, as he, the bike, and the person on the bike, fell down painfully onto the hard, dirt ground. The pain rattled his body, as he rolled around from the impact.

"So...my body is this weak?..." Sephiroth grumbled quietly, as he struggled to sit up. He noticed a warm liquid running down the side of his face, and he touched it, noticing that it was blood.

"I'm so sorry! I'm a bit anemic at times, so please forgive me!" a small, girlish voice cried out. Sephiroth looked up to see an amazingly cute, pink haired girl staring at him with sorry eyes. Her face had two, beautiful green eyes, and her skin looked soft and smooth. She seemed to be wearing a school uniform, and had a shiny, silver pendant dangling from her neck. Sephiroth never really took a big liking to women, but this was his first time seeing one so beautiful up close.

"Its...okay..." Sephiroth said in a quiet voice. Unfortunately, his old personality was coming back, for he was shy, and soft spoken. His deep hatred for humans still remained, however, he was still wary of Yokai from what the stranger said, and was sure to watch his mouth around the students. When he came back to the real world, the girl was practically right in his face and he leaped back in surprise.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but you're hurt!" The girl exclaimed, as she examined the small cut on his head.

"It's...its okay really..." Sephiroth said, becoming disgusted with the his own words that came from his mouth. He then noticed that she began to shiver, and she began to pant heavily, which began to scare him a little.

"Are...are you okay?" Sephiroth asked, wanting to kill himself out of the sympathy he was giving.

"I'm sorry...but...I'm a vampire..."

"Heh?"

Before our SOLDIER could do anything, the girl closed in on his neck and sunk her fangs into his neck, making Sephiroth make a pained face in response. It looks like that guy was right...there were demons here!

After a few moments, the girl gasped and withdrew, leaving a very shocked Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry! Your blood...just smelled really nice so I!...do you hate vampires?" The girl asked, as she looked down in depression. Sephiroth would've said something very insulting to torture the mind of the girl, but the Sephiroth of right now didn't have the mind to.

"Um...no...this is the...first time I've seen one actually..." Sephiroth said, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Yes! By the way, my name is Akashiya Moka, a freshman. What's your name?"

"S-Sephiroth...I'm from a foreign country so..." The former SOLDIER said, as he looked away from the beauty.

"That's such a cool name! Are you a freshman too?"

"Um..I..don't...really know..."

"Well then come on! We have to get to class!" The girl exclaimed, as she offered him a hand. Hesitating, Sephiroth decided that he had better make allies at t his school, so he kindly accepted the offer as he stood up.

"Thanks..." Sephiroth said, as he watched the girl pick her bike off the ground. He knew he had to find answers, and find them quickly.

00000

Before they could enter the school, Moka and Sephiroth separated, thinking that they would be in different classes as they both looked their own. Sephiroth had been having his hands in his pockets and noticed a small note which explained what room his class was in, and what dorm and room number he would be using. He had finally found the classroom and took an empty seat in the back, noticing the other students watching him. It appeared that his uniform was incomplete, and that he was missing a greenish blue jacket, but that didn't concern him right now. He brushed a silver lock of hair on his face and examined the teacher, who was about to give a lesson, and noted the cat tail that came out of her skirt.

Sephiroth wasn't in the mood to listen, but he heard the teacher talking about how this was a school for monsters, and how they would learn to coexist with humans, making the ex SOLDIER laugh to himself quietly. As soon as he had received his other form, he would be back to his old antics again.

"But sensei, why don't we just eat the humans? I'd do that any day!" A student to Sephiroth's right said.

"Heh...you would be killed on the spot..." Suddenly, Sephiroth felt the students eyes on him and realize that he had replied to the other persons question.

"What was that? Are you saying I'm weak?" The boy asked, with a long, gross tongue coming out of his mouth.

"You don't have any idea what humans are capable of. Tell me...how many have you killed?" Sephiroth asked, keeping his voice calm and collected. Before the teacher could break up the argument, the door slid open as a familiar, pink haired girl walked in.

"Sorry I'm late sensei! My name is Akashiya Moka!" Moka exclaimed, walking in with an embarrassed face. Almost instantly, the boys in the class started drooling, their eyes wide in seeing such a hot girl enter their classroom. Sephiroth was pretty entertained, and relieved that Moka had arrived to break up the conversation. When her eyes met his, Sephiroth gave a quick wave.

"Sephy! You're in my class!" Moka exclaimed as she rushed forward, embracing her new friend in a tight hug. It was then that he realized the vampires were strong, seeing how powerful her hug was.

00000

"Um Moka..."

"Yes, Seph?"

"Do you really need to hold me like that?"

"It's fun!"

"Oh...okay..." Sephiroth gulped in his innocent voice, as he noticed the boys giving him an evil eye. It seemed like Moka's looks attracted just about every boy in the school, making him feel proud or a bit nervous. He remembered that each of these students were Yokai, and some could probably kill him in the state that he was in right now. He was going to have to be careful with his words, for they could get him killed him. Moka was clutching his right hand close to her breasts, making him a bit discomforted, for he never really touched a girl like this before. Sure he was teamed up with them, but after missions in SOLDIER he never would see them again.

After they had survived walking through the school, the two friends then walked up to a nearby vending machine, where Moka bought a fresh can of tomato juice. They then sat on a nearby bench, just burning time.

"So Seph...do you have a family?" Moka asked, making Sephiroth frown.

"Well...I never knew my father..." He said. He didn't even have a father! He was just some creation made by the humans!

"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Moka said as she looked down in apology.

"What about you?" Sephiroth asked, trying to keep his kind image.

"Well...I have three sisters..." She said, taking another sip of tomato juice.

"Hm...I had two great friends at one point in my life...unfortunately, they were both killed..." Moka gave Sephiroth a shocked looked, surprised that he could share something like that. Moka noted that he seemed to glow, his silver hair was pretty, and he had mesmerizing green, cat like eyes. He was pretty for a guy, and she felt muscles in his arm when she had dragged him across the school.

"Hey! Are ya Moka?" A gruffy, cocky voice asked, making the two friends look up. Sephiroth noticed that it was the same boy that he had argued with before. He had long brown hair and was obviously the delinquent type. Before Sephiroth or Moka could say anything, the guy darted over and quickly snatched the collar of Sephiroth's shirt and lifted him in the air, dangling a few inches off the ground.

"What is such a beautiful lady doing with a pretty boy like this?" The boy grunted, making Sephiroth struggle even more. The former SOLDIER had a few choices. He was taught some martial arts and he knew certain pressure points he could hit that would let the man release him, but after that, it wouldn't be too good. He was sure he could take this guy in human form, but if he went into his other form, Sephiroth was as good as dead. Before Moka could spit out a word, Sephiroth was thrown into the vending machine, denting it, making it release a few more drinks. The vending machine was also a good distance away from the delinquent, and Sephiroth once more felt pain.

"Seph!" Moka exclaimed, rushing at him. The boy seemed to stare with hate for awhile longer, and then disappeared as he seemed to head back to the classroom.

"Are you alright?" She asked, touching his head, searching for signs of a large injury. She then gasped when he looked at her, with hate and anger shining brightly in his eyes, which caused a burst of fear to erupt in Moka until Seph groaned in pain. He then looked up, noticing that the boy had left, and sighed in relief.

"Just a...bruise..." He said, as he breathed in slowly, trying to ignore that lingering pain. He then used the dented vending machine for assistance as he stood, sharp jabs of pain clinging onto his back.

_Am I really this weak?_ Sephiroth thought, clenching his fists. Also, the power of that Yokai teen baffled him. To have so much strength, and he didn't even use all of it! If Sephiroth had his normal power, he could've crushed that kid's head with his hand, but that wasn't the case. He was sure that the Yokai was going to go after him sooner or later, and that he had to find any means of protection. His eyes then moved to Moka's, her face in a worried expression. Somehow, Sephiroth couldn't drag her into this. It was so unlike him, to start bonding with a person, let alone a girl. The other Sephiroth would just dismiss her, but now he couldn't ignore any harm that would be caused upon her. Gritting his teeth, he had to come to a conclusion.

"Moka...what do you think of...humans?" Moka cocked her head to her side in question, and then turned her head to the floor.

"I...I hate them..." Moka said quietly, "They...I was always being rejected...I went to school with them...I made no friends, I was always out of place there..." Sephiroth grimaced. He knew what he was going to say would have a big impact for the vampire.

"But..you were the first person to accept me!" Moka exclaimed, with a visible tear running down her cheek, "My first friend that I ever made! And I...I'm very grateful for that!" Moka said, embracing Sephiroth in a tight hug.

"Moka...It's probably best that we end our relationship here..." Sephiroth said, pain filling his heart. The vampire raised her face, and surprise and sadness reflected in her eyes.

"W-what?" Moka asked, with Sephiroth gently pushing her away from him.

"I have no time to explain...but I guess I'll see you around..." Sephiroth said, as he turned away from the deeply hurt Moka.

"W-what? Seph...why..." Moka said, more tears beginning to form in her eyes. Her first and only friend was leaving her, and she had no idea why.

"I-is it because I'm a vampire? Is it because you hate vampires?" Moka said, as the tears began to flood. Sephiroth began to walk forward, aiming for the forest.

"No...it's because I'm a human..." Sephiroth said, delivering the final blow to the vampire girl. Moka stared in surprise as Sephiroth disappeared into the dark forest, a moment before she collapsed onto her knees.

00000

Sephiroth had finally stopped after five minuets of wandering through the forest after he had separated from Moka. He hated himself for ditching Moka like that, and that the way he acted wasn't himself. Or was it? He was sure that the cloaked man had something to do with his quick personality change, or maybe it was because he had reverted to his younger self. He shook his head, trying to pull those thoughts from his mind.

"Come on...I know you're there..." Sephiroth called out to the trees, clenching his fists. The boy that had attacked him from before then came out, a wide grin on his face.

"You aren't very good at hiding..." Sephiroth said, narrowing his eyes at the Yokai.

"I wasn't trying to hide...I'm Saizou..." The teen said, cracking his knuckles, with that grin still visible. "So where is that girl?"

"She doesn't need to be involved..." Sephiroth answered.

"So you thought you could be a hero and take me out?" Saizou asked, slowly walking towards the former SOLDIER, "You're a lot dumber then I thought." He then rushed at Sephiroth at great speed, and cocked his right arm back for a punch. Sephiroth of course saw this coming, and hoped that his reflexes had finally spread into his body. His wish came true when he ducked the blow, and delivered a strong kick to Saizou's side. The Yokai grunted, and attempted to punch Sephiroth with his left arm this time. Sephiroth did a quick dodge to his right, with the punch just barely missing him.

He had learned a few martial art tricks from former teammates, and had decided to put them to good use. Grabbing Saizou's arm, he swung behind him and delivered a powerful knee to the kidney. He had seen this move used by a woman SOLDIER, and had always kept it in his memory. Saizou yelped in pain, and dropped to his knees. Still holding Saizou's arm, Sephiroth grabbed it tightly, and using all his strength, pulled and twisted. There was a sickening crack and Saizou cried out in a horrible scream, making Sephiroth wince. He dropped the Yokai's arm, and smashed his right elbow into the back of Saizou's head, feeling a weird tingling feeling travel up his arm towards his fingers as Saizou collapsed face first into the ground.

"Ugh...you bastard!" Saizou grunted, using his right arm to try to get up, "What the hell are you?" The Yokai was answered with a kick to the chin, making him bite his lip and throwing him onto his back. Sephiroth then wasted no time as he kicked down with his heel onto Saizou's chest, knocking the air from his lungs. An old flame seemed to appear in Sephiroth, as he started to mercilessly beat Saizou with kicks, with no expression visible on his face as Saizou yelled in protest. Without another moments hesitation, Sephiroth then grabbed a nearby rock, which was the size of his head, and walked up to the Yokai.

Before anything else could happen, he heard a yell, and felt gentle arms wrap around his waist, telling him to stop. He didn't really hear, but the rocked dropped passively onto the ground, near the hurt Saizou's head. Sephiroth really couldn't what was going on. He heard voices yelling at him to stop, and turned his head around to see Moka's crying, pleading face.

"Please! Seph stop!" Moka cried out, making Sephiroth finally come to his senses.

"Moka?" He said quietly, making the young vampire girl look at him with relieved eyes.

"Seph...you didn't have to go this far!" Moka said into his back, as he felt the wetness of her tears.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Sephiroth said, looking down towards the bleeding and badly injured Yokai.

"You're going to wish...that you killed me..." Saizou said, gritting his teeth. Before anyone could react, Sephiroth was thrown from his feet and crashed into a nearby tree, with air being launched from his lungs. He looked up to see Saizou going through a series of changes. He grew taller, and his jacket and shirt tore as his muscles grew bigger and tanner. When he was finished, he looked indeed like a Yokai, and had a long tongue dangling from his mouth.

"This is my Yokai form...I'm an orc..." Saizou said, licking his lips. Moka was lying beside Sephiroth on the ground, and had a trickle of blood running down her temple. Saizou then dashed up to Sephiroth, and grabbed his collar. Cocking back his arm, he delivered a crushing blow to Sephiroth's stomach, knocking air once again from his lungs. Saizou tossed Sephiroth away, with him hitting the ground hard. He watched as Sephiroth tossed the cookies, and grinned as he grabbed his neck, lifting him above the ground.

"You scum...aren't you going to go into your Yokai form?" Saizou asked the struggling Sephiroth.

"I don't need...that to kill you..." Sephiroth said, as he resorted to desperate measures. The arm that held him was too strong to hurt, and the muscles were too thick for any kick to do any damage. Only one thing that didn't change. The eyes. Sephiroth reeled back his leg, and kicked Saizou's left eye, making him hiss in great pain as he dropped Sephiroth straight onto the ground. Saizou's left arm was still dislocated, but that didn't mean he couldn't kill. Sephiroth knew that this was a desperate situation, and that running was the only option. He dashed towards Moka, and grabbed her arm, forcing her up. Before he could say anything, he was launched back, and once again hit the ground, tearing up his shirt.

"You bastard! That hurt!" Saizou screamed out, delivering a punch to Sephiroth's head, making him drag across the ground once more. When he had stopped, the former SOLDIER stood up shakily. He then noticed something in his fist, and opened up the palm. It was a silver Rosario, and he remembered that Moka had worn that as a necklace before. He would have to apologize later. Suddenly, Saizou straightened up, and seemed to be gasping for air. Sephiroth stared in silence as Saizou seemed to twitch, and before long, he collapsed straight into the earth, and slowly reverted back into his human form.

"Orcs are weak creatures, that dwell on the weaker. It looks like he didn't know his place." Sephiroth glanced to his left to see a silvered haired, red eyed beautiful girl, who gracefully made her way towards him.

"M...Moka?" Sephiroth asked, noticing the approaching girl to look the same as Moka, except for the hair, eyes, and what seemed to be an increased bust.

Moka was surprised to find that the Orc was already injured, and had a dislocated arm. She had guessed that the boy who stood before her had done it, and was covered in scratches and cuts. His shirt was torn up, and the girl vampire noticed that he had a fighters build. She knew he was a human, from his scent and that fact that he didn't revert to his Yokai form when he was being attacked. She had to admit, she was interested in this guy, and was surprised at what he could do to a Yokai.

"I am but I'm not. The Moka that you had met earlier is the outer Moka, the sealed form of me." She pointed to the Rosario in his hand, "That's a seal put on me to keep my power away, but if it's removed, I come back." She now stood a few feet within Sephiroth, and stared hard at his cat like green eyes. She sensed that he was hiding something, but had no idea of what it could be. Before the two could talk, Sephiroth collapsed, falling into the arms of the inner Moka, who was not surprised by the sudden movement.

"Well...he's only just a human after all..." Moka said, grinning.

00000

Sephiroth felt a soft pillow beneath his head as his eyes slowly opened, with a pair of sparkling eyes looking back down on him. He noticed that his head was resting softly against her thighs, and that she had been crying.

"You're finally awake!" Moka said, sniffling.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked, as the pain began to disappear.

"I thought you were seriously injured...it's amazing how much force you took!" Moka said, tears beginning to weld up.

_Must be the Jenova Cells... _Sephiroth thought, as the pain began to slowly fade.

"What about me being a human?" Sephiroth said, making Moka grin slightly.

"After you said that, I decided to follow you...and I heard that you didn't want me to be involved...and I don't care if you're a human or not, you're still my friend!" Sephiroth grinned at this, and stared up into the red sky.

_Friend eh?...I really am changing...Too much..._

**This was very fun to write up! Especially the Sephiroth fight scene heheh...In case you're wondering, some of you may think that since Sephiroth is fighting a Yokai that he is completely helpless without Moka...but thats not very Sephiroth like, so decided to have him fight for a bit. I actually made this story a few months ago, and so I decided to post it and see how far it would go. Anyways, next chapter the Succubus will make her entry! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Hey Seph..." The long, silver haired swordsman looked back to see his good friend Genesis walking down a hallway with the book Loveless in his hand, like always._

_ "Genesis? Is something wrong?" Sephiroth asked, looking at his friend curiously. Genesis smirked and walked up to his friend, "Tell me Seph...what do you think about women?" Sephiroth blinked at first, and then answered, "They are pretty skilled fighters. I've seen many take down-_

_ "No, not like that!" Genesis smirked, "Have you ever thought about taking a woman as a lover?" Sephiroth stared at his red haired friend, for that thought never even scraped his mind before._

_ "Honestly, no..." Sephiroth said, "Whats gotten into you?" Genesis grinned, "well, apparently I was asked to a date by one of Shinra's employees. I was surprised about it, but I decided to just try it out."_

_ "Oh I see..." Sephiroth said a little lost, "What did you think?" _

_ Genesis got serious , "Well I don't think they can be trusted. I have read many books concerning romances and the such, and in many occasions, the female tends to betray the male's feelings in some way or another." _

_ "Okay...What does that have to do with me?" He asked confused. Genesis looked up and sighed, "Sephiroth...if you ever meet a women outside of combat or in civilian life, don't look at them in the eye. Sometimes, women have a power over men with it. And most of the time, it always hurts."_

_00000_

Sephiroth blinked his eyes awake as he sat up in his bed, shaking his shorter silver hair lightly. He lifted his hand up to his face and remembered how different he was now. Younger, smaller, and weaker. He cursed and tossed his blankets off of him and stood up. For the past week, he had been having to endure a school full of monsters, and that alone made him wish he had at least some of his powers back. Cursing again he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He still had some of his features, his striking green eyes and his angel like face, but his appearance didn't matter to him. He was weak, and had no clue how to get his power back.

Sighing, he decided to walk outside to wash his face in a sink. And the first thing he sees is a big high schooler with a boar head talking to a kid with scales of a lizard on his body. The former SOLDIER twitched, walking right past them and towards sink, where he passed many other monsters similar to them. He noticed a few dog creatures, some weird flying monsters, and he thought he saw a pixie or whatever. He washed his face in the sink and looked at his eyes with the mirror. The eyes that had struck fear into many, which were now demoted to a simple attractive attribute of a teenage boy.

He cursed and punched the glass, shattering it, with the pieces flying everywhere. The boys in the hallway all looked at him a little nervously. They believed that he had fought and beaten the orc delinquent Saizou, so they decided to stay away from him. He glared at the shattered mirror and ignored the blood and pain coming from his fist as he pulled it back, looking at the pieces of glass. It suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't as strong as his former self and that wounds like this weren't very good. He sighed and headed to the infirmary, picking off the glass from his knuckles impatiently.

Walking outside, he had just plucked the last visible piece of glass on his hand when he suddenly bumped into something soft and squishy. He heard a "plop" and blinked, looking down to see a bright blue haired girl wearing a tan school vest over her uniform. Her skirt was short as well, and she looked a little sickly. The biggest feature though, was her large chest.

"Ow..." She said softly, looking up at him with a pair of sad eyes, making him away so that his eyes didn't meet hers.

"I'm so sorry." He said, getting innocent as he dropped down, "Here, let me help you up." She grabbed his hand and he hesitated, but then pulled her up as he stood.

"Thank you..." She said, coughing a bit, "I've...always been sick ever since I was young..." She said, before she collapsed onto his chest. He blinked again and set her upright, "Um...want me to take you to the nurse? I'm heading there myself..." She looked up at him to say something, but then saw his bloody hand and gasped, "Oh no! We have to head there now!" She grabbed his uninjured hand and began to pull him away.

_Wait..._ He thought, _The infirmary is the other way..."_

"SEPHY!" A voice squeaked behind him as arms wrapped around his torso, "I found you!" He looked back to see beautiful pink hair flowing with her movement as she giggled.

"Moka..." He said, smiling in his innocent mode, "There you are..." He released the other girl's hand, whose eyes went wide with shock, and then flickered with anger. Moka was the only girl he felt safe with to see her eye to eye. He didn't know why, but it didn't bother him that much.

The vampire looked at his hand and gasped, "Sephy...you're hurt..." Her lovely blue eyes were filled with concern and she pulled on his wrist, "Let's get you to the Nurse! Now!" She started pulling him urgently, and he followed. He looked back at the other girl who was glaring hard at Moka. _Women are strange..._he thought.

Moka was filled with a strange desire as she looked at his bloodied hand. She stopped as they were before the nurse's office and stared at the blood.

"Um...Moka..." Sephiroth said as she started licking the blood happily, "Um...uh..." She finally blinked and walked back a few steps, "Oh I'm sorry!" Sephiroth smiled weakly, "Its okay. I'll meet you back at class." He entered the office, leaving Moka standing there looking really sorry. "I wonder if he hates it..." She thought out loud as she hurried to the classroom.

00000

Sephiroth clutched his bandaged hand as he walked down the dirt road, blood seeping lightly through the cloth. They had managed to painfully get the last piece of glass out, but it had taken awhile, and the class had gone on for a while. Regretting what he had done to himself, the former SOLDIER looked up at the strange colored sky. He stretched out his hand, wandering if it was possible to call the Masamune, to him. The Masamune had been his trusty sword for years, and so far he had been the only one to wield it. He tried unsuccessfully, and then sighed as he walked up to the school.

As he approached the door, a familiar blue haired girl came out from the side and collapsed on him again, her head falling into his chest. He blinked and pulled her away again, "Um...you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary? And why are you still out here? Shouldn't you still be in class?" She looked up at him and he glanced away.

"I...was waiting for you..." She said, "We're in the same class, and I noticed you weren't there...I was worried..." She said, pulling his head to face hers, "By the way, my name is Kurumu..." His eyes kept away, and he somehow felt she was getting frustrated.

"Then let's go before we get into trouble." He said, entering the school and heading up the stairs, with her following with a tense expression. They entered the classroom, apologized, and headed to their seats. Moka watched them both come in and eyed the Blue Haired girl. _What was she doing with him?_ The vampire thought, growing a little flustered.

Miss Nekonome, was prancing around the room about the human world and started explaining about the relationships they have to create, her ears and tail in complete view, making the students sigh in disappointment. Moka had noted that the blue haired girl kept glancing at Sephiroth and kept glaring at her. Their eyes met once and they both tensed up.

"Do you have any questions?" Miss Nekonome asked, sitting forward on her desk, her tail swishing softly. A student raised their hand, "Is is true that some Yokai take the form of angels?" The teacher thought for a second, then answered, "Well, Sirens may have wings similar to them, but they cannot fly. But there is an ancient legend..." Miss Nekonome said, making the students listen carefully. Sephiroth was too busy thinking about regaining his power, and the two girls were too busy glaring at each other.

"The legend, is that a dark angel shall descend upon the Yokai world and bring upon destruction." She said, "and that it will be fitted with only a single black wing." The kids looked at each other, "Just one wing?" Nekonome smiled, "Because the angel has fallen from grace."

00000

"Hey Seph-kun..." Moka said, as they sat outside on a bench. She was drinking from a can of tomato juice, and Sephiroth was sipping a simple water bottle, "What...what is your relationship with that Kurumu girl?" Sephiroth looked at her a little confused, "I don't know. Today is the first day I've actually noticed and talked to her. She seems a little...odd." Moka nodded in agreement, "I don't like her..."

The girl suddenly ran out of nowhere and embraced Sephiroth from the back, her chest pushing up into him and making him feel suddenly uncomfortable. "There you were, Sephy!" She exclaimed, "Let's go hangout somewhere...alone..." Moka flushed red and stood up, "Hey, wait a second!"

Sephiroth grunted in disapproval and slipped out of her arms, "Hey, what do you think you're- the girl pulled his face so that he looked at her eyes unintentionally. Suddenly, he felt his body move without telling it to. His body turned to Moka, his mind confused about what's going on. _What the hell?...My body..._

"Moka..." Sephiroth said with a grin, making the pink vampire blink in confusion. "S-Sephy?"

"You..." He said grinning wider, "Only think of me as a snack, don't you?" The vampire gaped, her eyes growing wide with surprise and hurt feelings, "No..I..I never did!"

"Liar." Sephiroth said as he turned to Kurumu, who laced her arm around his, "Come on, Seph-kun. Let's go to class!" She pulled him away, leaving a very shocked and very guilt filled Moka.

00000

"What...the hell..." Sephiroth said, looking at his hand as he was back in the classroom, finally rid of the weird body control. He looked back at Moka, who was looking depressingly out the window. He noticed that Kurumu was smiling at him and he felt disgusted. It didn't feel right. The mighty Sephiroth was taken over by a woman. Well, a Yokai woman. He cursed and looked back at the board, which was written with math equations. The seal on his back ached lightly, and he was guessing that his power was wanting to return to him. But how? Was it Jenova?

The past few nights he had looked at his back, and he noticed that the seal was not visible. But last night he noticed the rim of a circle. He guessed somehow, very slowly, he was getting his powers back. He could feel it. He looked at his hand again, wishing he had some materia with him. Maybe his materia was sealed back with his power.

When class was over, he looked back to see that both Moka and Kurumu were gone. He sighed and went out of the classroom. He wanted to check on his powers, to see if any existed. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and he turned, seeing three delinquent looking teens glaring at him. He had seen them with Saizou, and he guessed that they wanted revenge. He grinned and followed them to a spot behind the school. He stood surrounded by them, his arms crossed.

"You took down Saizou..." One of them growled, who had a shiny bald head, "He's one of our good friends..."

Sephiroth grinned silently and cracked his neck, "Cut the small talk." He said to the towering Yokai, "You came for one thing, right?" He beckoned to the bald one. The boy cursed and charged with his three friends.

Sephiroth smiled. He had faced more situations like this then anyone he knew. He had fought his friends Genesis and Angeal both at the same time on numerous occasions during sparring lessons. They usually had swords, but a few times they had fought with fists. He wasn't too skilled with martial arts, but his reflexes and experience would cover for that. The bald one threw a sloppy right punch, and Sephiroth dove down and kicked his leg out from under him, making him hit the ground hard. He had to be careful not to damage his wounded hand further.

He got back up and barely dodged a fist aimed for his face. Another attacker came from his back and he cursed. He spun and delivered a kick to the face to the boy in front of him, and used his momentum to crouch and use a sweep kick to take out the other delinquent's legs. The two hit the ground and Sephiroth had jumped back, his eyes watching them carefully.

"The hell are you?" the bald one asked getting up, "A freaking ninja?" Sephiroth panted, realizing his younger body's weakness. Stamina and toughness. His leg hurt from the contact on the boy's face.

The bald one smirked, "That didn't hurt at all." He charged forward at a quick speed and his fist flew through the air menacingly.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. He would have to make a one hit take down for each one, or he would become too tired. He just tilted his head just enough that the fist went passed his head, and then delivered his elbow hard into the delinquent's solar plexus. He felt and heard the air come from the boy's mouth and saw him hit the ground, wheezing and panting.

"Bastard!" He heard a voice behind him. Sephiroth felt a hard kick to his side and grunted, the leg feeling like a rock. He thought quickly and grabbed the leg and pulled hard on the knee, feeling it snap like a twig as the boy went down. The last attacker ran up to deliver a punch to his back, but Sephiroth was ready. He ducked to avoid it, and then chopped at the Yokai's neck hard, watching the boy hit the ground unconscious. The former SOLDIER spat at them and then limped away , leaving a certain hidden blue haired girl to stare at the three boys that were just taken down.

She jumped down from a tree and smiled, "Wow...he's strong...I've got to see what's underneath all that clothing." She said out loud as she ran to follow him. She was suddenly stopped by a girl with long pink hair, who jumped in front of her.

"What are you doing to Seph?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. Kurumu blinked, then grinned as she brushed her hair out from her face, "Why, nothing! He came to me on his own, remember?" Moka winced, "But...he's...my friend..."

Kurumu grinned, "Oh yeah, suuure. After you drink his blood daily, how do you think he feels? Like a blood bank?" Moka was stunned again, "W-what are your intentions?" Kurumu grinned and looked at the three boys drooling on the ground in pain. "To make all men...my slaves." She chuckled at the vampire, "And you are getting in my way!" She walked forward and poked Moka's shoulder, "Instead of falling for me, all the boys are falling for YOU."

"What does this have to do with Sephy then?" Moka asked, taking a step back, "Leave him alone!" Kurumu smiled, "He's strong, smart, and hot. And I want to take everyone from you. Including him." Kurumu winked and walked passed Moka, "And me being a succubus, you have no chance." Moka looked down at the ground and tightened her fists, feeling weak and pathetic.

00000

Even after beating those boys, Sephiroth couldn't feel an ounce of power. His skills had returned, but his strength hadn't. He laid on his bed in the room, feeling guilty somehow. For some strange reason, Moka was in his head. This wasn't like him at all. He said those things to her, and he felt like he should apologize right away. He cursed and sat up, holding out his left, unhurt hand. Concentrating all his attention, he called out, "Firaga." He was trying to conjure up his sealed up materia. To his suprise, a puff of smoke came from his hand and he grinned.

He stood up and looked outside at the large moon in the sky. It was night and everyone was basically asleep. He would have enough time to practice. He cursed again, suddenly thinking of Moka. He knew that he wouldn't feel right unless he apologized to her, and if that was out of the way he could concentrate on his magic. He headed towards his door and then felt his side ache. He lifted his hand to his side and concentrating, seeing a white light and feeling his pain lessening. He wasn't a fan of white magic, but this had come in handy for a while.

Now, whoever went out at night was to be punished if found, but only if they were found. He exited the door and quietly crept through the building and then to outside. The night was completely black, and moon had lighted up the courtyard. The girls dorms were across the yard, and many guards were posted there. He sighed and scratched his head as he snuck passed them, using sneaking techniques that he had done on missions. Many people wondered why he would use any stealthy approaches, because he was such a great fighter. He only did this when he had to remain undetected by people he wasn't supposed to kill.

He ducked behind a wall under the girl dorms as someone with a flashlight walked by. _Thank god he isn't a dog Yokai. _He thought. He suddenly heard sniffing and swore as he noticed a flashlight coming towards him, _I guess it was too early to assume that._ He dove into a line of trees as the lights drew closer. He picked up a rock and threw it, attracting attention away from himself as he got closer to the dorms.

The girls dorms were way more guarded them the the male dorms, and he decided that he should just quit. He turned away to the trees and decided to head back. Suddenly, he heard some rustling leaves and looked back to see familiar blue eyes.

"Sephy?" Moka blinked, creeping closer to him, "What are you doing out here?" He sat back under a tree and smirked, "I can ask you the same thing." He kept a close eye on the guards that were patrolling, "Come on, let's head somewhere else." He took her hand and lead her into the forest.

They entered a little clearing and he turned to look at her, "So, I-

"Have something I have to say..." She said, cutting him off. They both blinked and he cleared his throat, "So...I don't know what's happening, but somehow I said all those awful things to you...I wasn't in control of what was going on. I bet it was because of that one girl. I'm really sorry." He said, growing disgusted with his weaker self with each word.

Moka smiled lightly and looked at him, his thoughts melting away as he saw her eyes. "Sephy...it's okay. I know I have basically using you as a blood bank and...well...if you say the word...I...I will never do it again." Sephiroth thought hard for a second and then smiled lightly, "Moka...it's okay. It never really bothered me. It only feels like a little prick anyway. If you like it and it doesn't bother me at all, what's wrong with it?" she blinked and smiled, "Sephy..."

Suddenly, a flying object swooped in and grabbed Sephiroth. And before they could say anything, he had flew off with it into the trees. Moka stood up, very surprised and scared.

"Sephy!" She yelled as she tried to run after it, which was no good in the dark in the first place.

00000

Sephiroth was thrown into the ground hard, but rolled and got onto his hands and knees. Before he could stand up, something soft tackled him back into the ground. He opened his eyes to see Kurumu sitting on top of his abdominals, and then suddenly he couldn't move his body.

"Surprised?" Kurumu chuckled, moving her hands up and down his torso, "Can't move?" Sephiroth stayed still, his mind still thinking rapidly about what he could do in this situation.

Kurumu smiled and rubbed her chest on his, "Well...I'm a succubus..." She grinned, "And you are under my control..." Her hands rubbed his neck lightly. She was startled when she saw his arms tremble a bit as they bent towards her. She looked at him, "Looks like it needs more juice...Charm." She said, as his arms went back again. She chuckled as her face got close to his, "Now...you're mine..." Her fingers touched the buttons on his shirt, "I've been wanting to see what has been under this..." She chuckled, "All the girls are raving about you, you know." Her finger popped a button loose.

_Shit..._He thought, his mind going through any way out. Any way at all, but if he couldn't use his body, all of them were gone. Suddenly, he had an idea. If she was in control of his human side, maybe...just maybe...

"Get off of him!" Moka yelled, kicking Kurumu off of Sephiroth, who suddenly broke out of his trance. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as the vampire stood in front of Kurumu. The succubus growled and stood up, "You bitch! He was almost mine!" Moka twitched, "You...why do you want him so badly?"

"I told you!" Kurumu snarled, "And you've gotten into my way for the last time!" Long claws suddenly grew on her hands, and bat wings came out from her back, "And now I'm going to kill you, and Sephiroth!" She flew at Moka who just barely avoided her attack. She slash directly through a tree and turned back to the vampire, "Come on? Aren't you going to fight back?" She yelled as she charged again, lightly slashing Moka's side as she flew back up, making the vampire kneel in pain. Sephiroth ran up to her and glared at Kurumu.

"Time to take you both out!" She yelled as she dashed towards them, her claws out.

"Moka..." Sephiroth said, "My stupid self won't let me hit a woman." He grabbed her Rosario, "So, you can do it." He pulled it off, and a bright light blinded both him and the succubus.

"Thanks." A deeper female voice said, "I've been wanting to take her out for some time now..." The pink hair was now a shiny silver, and her eyes were now blood red. Kurumu blinked as she saw this form, "...that...must be Moka's true vampire self..." She said to herself as she shivered, "What power..."

"Don't hurt her too bad..." Sephiroth said, his catlike green eyes on the succubus. Moka smirked, "Somehow, I don't believe you mean what you say." Kurumu growled and flew down towards her. Moka sighed and shook her head, "Typical." Right before her claws would meet Moka's neck, the vampire ducked, "Know your place!" And kicked Kurumu in the stomach, throwing the Yokai through a series of trees before she finally met her stop at a large menacing oak, hitting the ground and coughing up a little blood. She looked up once, and then fell onto her side unconsciously.

The vampire smirked, "Aw, I was hoping for more of a fight." She looked back to Sephiroth, who was eyeing her carefully, "So...your true self is sealed also?" Moka lifted an eyebrow, "So, the human isn't just a human after all...the Moka you know is the sealed form of myself."

Sephiroth nodded, his eyes going back to as menacing as they were when he was in his true form, "I see...Just as weak and frail as this form of mine is." Moka studied him for a while, and then smiled, "You're strong for a human. But not as strong as me." She said, brushing her hair out of her face, "But I would like to see your true form."

Sephiroth smirked, "As soon as I achieve it, I don't plan on sticking around here. I'll find a way to the human world and finally get rid of the rotten beings." Moka lifted an eyebrow and then grinned, "Go ahead, I don't care." She went and picked up her Rosario and walked back up to Sephiroth, looking up at his eyes, "But something tells me your mind might change." She smirked and put on her seal before she turned back into her sealed form and collapsed.

00000

"Ugh..." Kurumu groaned as she rubbed her back. She felt a strong warmth with her cheek and around her arms, "Oh...it's a person..." she looked up to see soft silver hair with a nice scent. She blinked, "Sephy?"

He looked back, "You up?" He smiled, "Ah good. I was just taking you to the infirmary." She blinked, but only hugged tighter, "Why...are you helping me?" She asked, "I tried to kill..."

"Shh." He said, "That's not important." He said, as a few guards approached him from the front, "Sorry. I snuck out and found her unconscious on the ground. I swear I did nothing to hurt her." He said, walking into the building as the guards followed. He set her on a bed and looked back with a smile before disappearing.

00000

Sephiroth sighed as he approached the school. Being suspended for three days was boring, but he had time to practice what he could of with his sealed materia. He smiled lightly as the results were good, but he still had a huge way to go. He heard a squeal and looked behind him to see Moka embrace him, "Sephy! I missed you!" He smiled.

He suddenly heard another squeal and his body was torn from Moka's and into something soft. He looked down to see Kurumu squishing herself against him, smiling, "Sephy...I missed you..."

He blinked, "Um..." Moka got angry, "What are you doing? You tried to kill us!" The succubus grinned and hugged Sephiroth, "I've decided that he's my chosen one..." She smiled, looking up at Sephiroth and winking, "I'm never going to leave your side..." For the rest of the day, Sephiroth was left getting pulled and hugged by two beautiful girls, and feeling the eyes of jealousy poking his body.

**Finally, it's done. I don't really like this chapter too much... I may have changed Sephiroth a bit too much for some people, but don't worry. I have something planned for later. Please ****REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sephiroth spun in a complete circle, striking the swords of his two friends as he did. They both were kicked back a few feet, probably because of the outrageous length of Masamune. Sephiroth grinned and spun it in his left hand with ease, blocking the next few slashes from Genesis as Angeal started preparing a fire spell. Sephiroth grinned at this, and then jumped up in the air. Angeal cocked his arm back and thew the flaming ball straight for the SOLDIER. Sephiroth simply punched through it with his right hand, and swung the large Nodachi at Genesis. The red headed SOLDIER wasn't seeing it coming, and he raised his sword to parry. It was too late, however, and his hybrid sword went to skid across the ground Sephiroth then landed onto his knee, and swung Masamune at Angeal, the point of the blade exactly one centimeter from his throat._

_ "Okay, I give up...again..." Angeal sighed, taking a few steps back. Genesis cursed and went over to pick up his sword, "And thus, the hero has once again struck the heart of Genesis and Angeal, defeating them with no sweat and no wound." Sephiroth chuckled a bit at this._

_ "Seriously, Seph..." Angeal said, walking and picking up his buster sword, "Why don't you just retire? Surely you have enough money, and Shinra might abuse your own power." Sephiroth shrugged, "I feel like this is the only place I belong." Genesis laughed and smiled at his two friends._

_ "Shinra is the only thing we can possibly belong to." The red head smiled, "We don't belong anywhere else. We can't." _

_ "I bet there's someplace we could go." Angeal said, "After all, we can't be like this forever." Genesis shook his head, "There is no place." Sephiroth looked at his friend curiously._

_ "We are SOLDIERs. We are the greatest warriors on the planet, and all we can do is fight." Genesis said, "The only reason we are still in Shinra is because we can still fight. If one of us couldn't we would be kicked out immediately. We would lose our only place in the entire world." Genesis chuckled. _

_ "Genesis..." Angeal said, looking at Sephiroth. _

_ "Sephiroth..." Genesis said, "You are the perfect SOLDIER. You are the perfect Hero. Shinra is the most powerful company in the world. Of course you belong on top. You always have, and always will. And you will not belong anywhere else." Genesis left the room with Angeal, leaving Sephiroth with his own thoughts._

_00000_

Sephiroth sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. Everything was becoming so frustrating to him. His power wasn't showing signs of coming back, and he couldn't figure out the seal at all. The worst was what was happening in his mind. Sephiroth wasn't a big friendly person. He didn't like being around people very much, and preferred to be on his own most of the time. Angeal and Genesis were the only two exceptions, but they were the only ones just like him. Sure he could engage in a conversation, but it wouldn't drag on for very long. People were usually admiring him or being fearful of him. But...with the addition of Moka, he began to change.

He hated being weak. Absolutely hated it. All his power...all his strength...gone...sure, he could take on a few Yokai's on his own, but only in their human forms. He was defeated twice by Yokai's, and this bothered him greatly. The students had started becoming wary of him for something he didn't do, like defeat that troublesome orc on his first day at school, but now they were being friendly. He wasn't used to it. The attention he got daily was getting very annoying, and he could hear girls giggling about him behind his back.

His emotions were starting to change, too. He suddenly could see that faces of everyone he had killed, and had woken up in sweat before. This had never bothered him before. He wanted to know why he was being like this, and he wanted to know why right now. He stood up and looked out the window to see the students start to leave. He punched the wall out of anger, learning not to hit the glass. He noticed his strength still surpassed that of a normal human, and that gave him some confidence.

He held out his hand and grinned a bit. The other good thing, was that he was starting to be able to use his materia powers again. It was starting off slow, but he was able to call forth a little bit of Firaga. He could only do it once a day, and it wasn't as powerful as it originally was, but it was enough to completely torch a Yokai. When his power finally returned, he would take over both the human and the Yokai world. His reign of terror would return, and nothing would be able to stop him.

He then cleared his throat and got into his school uniform. He would need to find out about the hooded man who sealed him, and he was planning on doing it soon. He guessed that the man was in the area, and he would fight to find him if he had to. He couldn't stand being like this any longer. Walking out his door, he noticed a few students talking about grades or something being put up onto a board. He ignored it and bumped into a short boy around his age.

"Hey I have a question..." Sephiroth said, stopping the little Yokai. He saw fear in his eyes, and had to smirk. He always got a kick out of it.

"Y-yes?" The boy asked, taking a step back.

"Have you seen a cloaked man? Dark, mysterious, has a creepy laugh?" Sephiroth asked.

"You mean the headmaster? I only saw him once..." The boy said, his eyes darting left and right. Sephiroth patted his head, "Good...where can I find him?"

00000

He walked cautiously down the hallways in the building, his green eyes burning the darkness away. He had gotten directions from the boy to enter this building, and asked a few other students about the headmaster. His fists clenched as he approached a large set of wooden doors, and he cleared his throat.

He kicked open the door and watched it fly open, his angry emerald eyes locking on to a chair turned away from him and looking towards the single tall window. A large desk sat in front of him, and the room was lit dimly with a few candles, the light from the window seeming to get in at all.

"I knew you would come..." The familiar voice laughed, the chair turning to show the cloaked man that sealed Sephiroth. Sephiroth twitched out of anticipation, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Unseal me...now..." Sephiroth glared, his muscles tense with anger. He somehow said it in a calm voice.

"Oh? Are you getting tired of being like that?" The headmaster smirked, leaning forward onto his hands on his desk, "I figured you would show up sooner or later. I heard that you're adapting well."

"Cut the chatter." Sephiroth snapped, "I want my power back. I'm...getting this horrific feeling of guilt...of sorrow...and regret...I need you go unseal me. And if you don't, I will find a way to kill you."

"So cold..." The headmaster smiled, "The whole point of the seal is to turn you back into a normal human. And it seems like its finally hitting your emotions. But it seems like you still have some of your old self.I like that. Tell you what..." The headmaster stroked his chin, "I'll give you one chance to use your full power. It will only last about five minuets. So if you feel the need to start killing, you can. But, if you kill any of the students or me, you will change back and the seal will be permanent."

Sephiroth glared hard at the man, "Just for five minuets? Why are you doing this?"

The headmaster laughed, "You will need it later." He waved his hand, and Sephiroth suddenly felt a connection. A connection to his old power.

"Now..." The man smiled, "You must do something for me..." Sephiroth looked up, "What do you want?"

The headmaster smiled again, "I need an aide. It can be anytime, but I'm getting lazy. I need someone to help me with my work." Sephiroth almost gaped and shook his head, "Whatever..." he was about weirded out as he turned away.

"And one more thing..." The headmaster smiled, "The one thing that will take away that seal on your back...is closer then you think..."

00000

Moka sat in class patiently. Both she and Kurumu were waiting for Sephiroth to arrive, and class was only a few minuets from starting. Recently, she thought Sephiroth was starting to become strange. He was quiet like usual, but he had this odd look in his eyes. It was as though he was wanting so seek something. Something dangerous. It scared her, and it seemed to scare Kurumu a bit too. Moka sighed and laid her head on her hands as the bell rang. Still, no sign of her friend.

About ten minuets later, Sephiroth entered the classroom. The look in his eyes had diminished a bit, but she could tell that something was still there.

"Sorry I'm late." He sighed as he sat down in front of her. Moka watched her carefully, and lightly poked him with a pencil, "Hey, you okay?"

He blinked and looked back at her but then smiled, "Don't worry. I just had to go see somebody, thats all." She nodded and he looked back at the teacher.

When it was lunch time, Sephiroth turned around to Moka, "I heard grades are being posted. Want to take a look?" The vampire smirked, "Sure!"

"I'm coming with!" Kurumu exclaimed, grabbing Sephiroth's arm and clinging herself to it. Moka blinked and then pulled his other arm, "Hey! He doesn't belong to you!"

"Now now..." Sephiroth said nervously, "Let's just do together..." The two girls glared at each other but they both walked down the halls with a Sephiroth arm clutched to their chests.

They entered the outside to see the large board. They started searching for their names, and Moka grinned widely, "Top twenty!" Kurumu sighed, "166..." Sephiroth blinked, "4..." the girls looked at him with shock and then with awe.

"Wow Sephy, you're so smart!" Kurumu exclaimed, shoving her chest into as she hugged him, "I was right to choose you as my husband!" Moka gaped again, and pulled Sephiroth away, "H-husband?" Kurumu smirked, "That's right. It's destiny!"

"Um..." Sephiroth said, "Thats a bit..." They saw a small girl with a witch hat approach the board, jump to see it, and then squealed happily, "Number one again!" She exclaimed, jumping in joy. Sephiroth watched her for a few seconds, wondering why she was so small and young.

"Hey, quiet down, will you? I hate loud brats like you." A tall Yokai said with two other lackeys as she turned to see them. He had a band on his arm that said class representative.

The girl narrowed her eyes and then stuck out her tongue, "You're just jealous that I'm always on top!" The boy glared hard, "Watch your mouth. I won't want to break those little legs of yours." The witch glared but took a shaky step back.

"Hey!" Moka said, darting in front of the student, "You have no reason to say those things. Leave her alone!" The girl just blinked and her eyes widened.

The class representative just staggered back a little, "You...but she's a witch." He said. That caught Sephiroth's attention. Sephiroth suddenly appeared beside the Yokai and his hand gripped his wrist, making the witch stare at him. Sephiroth smiled lightly, "Does it look like we care?" The Yokai cursed in pain, and knelt onto the ground, his face becoming contorted with agony.

"Seph..." Moka blinked, having not seeing him like this in a while. Sephiroth released his wrist and turned towards the witch girl, "Hey, are you okay?" The girl just nodded out of a loss of words. Sephiroth glanced back to see the boy rubbing his wrist with his face flustered, "I'm gonna remember ths..." He hissed as he and his lackeys went back and disappeared into the crowd.

Sephiroth turned and the girl ran up to him, her eyes gleaming, "Whoa! You're so cool! My name is Yukari Sendo, what's yours?" Sephiroth blinked, taking in all her words and then smiled, "My name is Sephiroth."

"I recognize that name!" She jumped up and down, "Everyone talks about you! The silver haired hottie that took out Saizou's gang!" He winced a bit and smiled.

"Can I be your friend?" She asked, clutching his arm. He shrugged, "Uh...sure..." She squeaked again and started pulling his arm away, "Let's go eat lunch together!" Moka and Kurumu became speechless, but followed nevertheless.

Yukari sat him down and then began to talk. About everything. At the same time. Sephiroth gave a "help me" look to Moka and Kurumu, but they were too busy glaring at the little witch.

"So Sephy..." She gleamed, "What's your relationship with those two?" Sephiroth looked up to see Moka and Kurumu grow flustered and angry. They shot a look at him, and he started feeling a bit uneasy.

"Er..." He said, "Good friends..." They both sighed in relief and Yukari smiled wider, "So, does that mean that I can be your girlfriend?" Everything stopped. Moka dropped her hamburger onto her plate and Kurumu missed hers and bit her finger. Sephiroth just gaped at her, his usually calm demeanor becoming shocked as hell.

"Um..." Kurumu finally broke the pause, "I think you're way too little...grow up some more..." The witch narrowed her eyes at the succubus, "Quiet, you damn cow!" Kurumu's eyes were filled with fire and she stood up, "What did you just say, you little runt?" Yukari snickered, then lifted a pink wand. A grey pale came out of nowhere and hit Kurumu in the head, knocking her to the ground.

Sephiroth watched this and his eyes widened. He looked at Yukari's wand carefully. Where was the materia? Did she use magic without it? Did this world even use materia? Sephiroth then smirked a little, "Hey Yukari...how are you at seals?" The witch blinked, "What do you mean? I think seals are cute, but-

"No...I mean like when you are sealing things. Like power." Sephiroth said, making Moka and Kurumu look at him curiously.

"I haven't really studied them before..." Yukari asked, a bit happy that she finally found a topic that he liked, "But I can try and find out for you!" He smiled lightly, "That would be great." The witch grinned, "Would you date me if I did?" Moka and Kurumu gave him a vicious glare. He scratched his head, "I'd have to think about it..."

"Awesome!" Yukari exclaimed standing up, "Then I'll find out as much as I can!" She ran out of the cafeteria.

"I guess that's one way to get rid of her..." Kurumu said, sitting back down and looking at Sephiroth, "Hey Sephy...Why would you want to know about seals?" The succubus asked. Moka looked at him, wanting to know the answer too.

"Well..." He said, "I um...well my Yokai side is sealed up...so I can't use it..." They both blinked at him.

"Just like me..." Moka said, touching her Rosario lightly, "So where is your seal? Do you carry it around like me too?"

He shook his head, "No...the seal was put onto my body."

Kurumu smiled, "So thats why you didn't go into your Yokai form. Makes sense now. I bet it's extremely powerful." He looked up and grinned at her, "Yes. It is."

00000

When she got back to her dorm, Yukari looked through all the books and everything that had to do with sealing powers. Thanks to Sephiroth, she had a new goal. And she had hope. For the first time in her life at Yokai academy. The hope of belonging somewhere, the hope of being with friends. And that hope lay with him. She had never felt this way before, but she wanted him to count on her. To acknowledge her as a person. He and Moka were the first people to actually act like she wasn't just some troublesome brat. She giggled as she when through some of her books.

Something big caught her eye, and she stared at it, her eyes reading it carefully. "Black Magic Sealing spell..." She said out loud, her curiosity growing. She wondered if this was what trapped Sephiroth in that body of his. She continued reading, and her eyes kept growing larger as more words were being taken into her mind. Scared, she closed the book and headed to the library. She had to tell him immediately.

00000

Sephiroth, Moka, and Kurumu were in the library studying for a difficult quiz that was coming up for a test. Well, Sephiroth wasn't really studying. He was wanting to hear from Yukari when she came back. The seal had started aching on his back, and he was growing weary of it with each passing minuet.

"Seph-kun? What's wrong?" Kurumu asked, her eyes full of worry. Moka looked up at him, "You have been being weird all..." She added, Moka touching his hand lightly.

"I'm...a little tired." He smiled tiredly, "I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep for a while now..." He was being honest.

Moka looked at him sadly and nodded, "I'm sorry Sephy...if there's anything I can do..."

"Sephy!" Yukari ran, with people giving her glances and pointing at, ''no talking'' sign. She ran up and set the book on the desk, looking at the former SOLDIER, "Sephy...I need to see your seal." Sephiroth blinked, "Uh...now?" Yukari nodded, "I need to find something out." He nodded and stood up, starting to unbutton his shirt, making all the girls in the library blush when they saw it.

"What are you doing?" Moka asked, her face flushed. Sephiroth looked at her, "The seal is on my back so..." She grabbed him and Yukari and ran downstairs to the woods, with Kurumu right behind her.

"Okay..." Moka said, her and Kurumu hiding their blushes by looking down. He shrugged and turned, taking off his shirt. His back muscles were in plain view, and all three stared at them, heat rising in their bodies.

"Um...the seal?" He asked, getting a little bit impatient. Yukari was the first and only one to recover as she looked at it. The seal on his back was completely visible now, with dark black lines that were perfectly drawn. She looked at her book and nodded nervously, "Yep...this is very dangerous..." Sephiroth slipped on his shirt and turned to her, "Dangerous? How?" Yukari looked up at him, "It's a Black Magic Seal. And it's one of the most powerful ones." Sephiroth nodded, Moka and Kurumu finally slipping out of their little worlds.

"Well..." Yukari started, "If the seal is forced in any way, the sealed one will die." Moka and Kurumu gave worried faces at their loved one.

"And...the seal will not only enclose your power...but it's slowly draining your life energy...as we speak..." Yukari said, her voice shaky, "So in other words...if you don't get rid of it soon...You're...You're..."

"I'm going to die, right?" He asked. Moka and Kurumu broke out into shock and looked at Yukari with wide eyes, "How can you say that? You're lying!" Kurumu yelled, running and snatching up the book, "This...this can't be true!" Moka ran towards Sephy and grabbed him, looking up at his eyes, "Sephy...you...you..can't..."

Sephiroth sighed and looked at Moka, whose eyes began to fill with tears as she hid her face into his chest. He lightly patted her back and looked at Kurumu who threw the book down, cursing heavily as she rubbed her eyes. Sephiroth looked at the witch, who was shaky lightly. And before he could say anything, she ran off into the woods, and disappeared into the trees.

00000

"I knew it..." Yukari sobbed as she sat beneath a tree, "I...would only bring sadness..." She wiped her tears and looked at her wand, "I...I can only cause trouble for those around me...I can't even keep friends..." She started sobbing again, her heart being twisted around, "I don't belong anywhere..."

"Oh course you don't..." A voice said, making her look up at the class representative. His two friends were right beside him, laughing lightly. The Yokai looked at her and grinned, "And look...the little one is crying..." The witch wiped her tears and stood up, holding out her wand. Before she could chant something, he snatched it out of her hands. Grinning, he brought it down onto his knee and snapped it in half. He tossed it back to her with a grin, "Oops...  
"My...my wand!" She said, grabbing the two pieces. The Yokai smiled and then kicked her back into the tree. She felt the air leave her lungs and started coughing, fear creeping into her body rapidly. _Seph-kun..._

"Get your hands off of her." Sephiroth said, approaching the three Yokai. The class representative looked back at him and grinned, "Ah...I remember you..." He smirked, as two more lackeys came from the bushes, grinning at the silver haired student. Sephiroth looked at Yukari, _Don't you dare touch her. She might be my only way of releasing my seal._ He started walking towards her.

"Brave, are you?" The class representative grinned, "Take him out!" His four lackeys started towards Sephiroth with their wide, toothy grins.

Sephiroth was immediately on the move. He rushed at the first enemy and bent down low, delivering a sweep kick to his feet and knocking him onto the ground. The second Yokai blinked in surprise, but was too slow to react as Sephiroth jumped back onto his feet and delivered a kick to his face, throwing him to the left. The second one pulled his arm back for a punch, but Sephiroth spun and kicked his neck with his other leg, making him fall down. The last one was already throwing a punch, but Sephiroth caught it. He twisted the wrist till he heard a crack, and pulled the Yokai behind him before delivering an elbow to his kidney, making the enemy collapse. The class representative stared at him with shock before Sephiroth rushed passed him and kicked his back, sending him to the ground and into a coughing fit. The ex SOLDIER then knelt before Yukari and smiled softly, "Hey...you alright?"

The witch just stared up at him with wide eyes, her gape huge, "Seph...that was...AMAZING!" He helped her up and looked back at the five students, "Too early to say that..." They got up and glared at him. Green scales crept up their bodies and they grew in size, huge jaws erupting from their faces with sharp teeth that looked like knives.

"That was good...but not good enough..." The representative chuckled, "I wonder who will taste better...you, or that witch..." He chuckled. Sephiroth glared at him before rushing up and delivering a punch to his neck. Pain shot into his knuckles and he cringed, turning his fist into a clench around the hard scales.

"Haha...pathetic..." The lizard boy said with a laugh, grabbing Sephiroth with both his arms, "Now...I'm going to eat you..." He started pulling Sephiroth up, with Yukari screaming with protest. Sephiroth just smirked, "Hey Yukari...when they show up...tell them that you did this..." He looked up at the Yokai, "...Firaga..."

00000

Moka and Kurumu finally arrived to see smoke rising from the body of a lizard looking creature. Sephiroth was on the ground with his back against the tree as Yukari stared at the downed creature in shock.

"Seph-kun!" Moka yelled as she ran to him. Four large lizard men got in her way and charged at Sephiroth and the Witch. Kurumu suddenly flew in and grabbed them and flew back out, dropping them next to Moka.

"What happened to that one?" Kurumu asked, pointing to the burned creature on the ground. Sephiroth panted, "Yukari...saved me..." He smiled at the witch, who still blinked at him. He brought up his hand and touched Moka's shoulder, which drifted down and ripped off her Rosario, "Okay...I'm too tired for this..." He laughed as he collapsed back onto the witch. Moka suddenly sported long, silver white hair like his, and she spoke back with a threatening voice, looking back at Sephiroth, "What a fool...you never cease to surprise me..." Yukari stared up at Moka in shock as she charged at the lizard men. With little effort, she kicked them all back into the forest. "Know your place!" She yelled, as she threw the last one straight into the ground. She turned and walked back to Sephiroth, who was still panting hard.

_Damn...using that spell tired me out..._He thought as he smiled at Moka, "Nice to see you again..."

"Likewise..." She nodded as she looked back down to the witch, then back to him, "I admit, you are an interesting guy. I haven't seen any like you..." She grinned as she pinned on her Rosario, "I'm going to keep watching you from now on..." She said as her pink hair came back. She blinked softly before falling and passing out beside him.

00000

"So...Sephy..." Yukari said lightly ,"Why...why didn't you reject me...after I said that horrible thing?" They were sitting outside on a bench near a few vending machines. Kurumu had taken Moka back to her dorm, and was about to pass out herself from worrying too much.

Sephiroth looked at her, "Why would I? We're friends, aren't we?" He smiled, making Yukari look up at him with shock, "But...I only cause trouble for others..." He shook his head and patted the top of her hat, "You helped me with what I wanted to know. I think you actually saved my life, because now I know that I have to take care of my seal right away." He said with a smile. Yukari grinned wide a bit, "So...do I belong..."

"With us." He nodded, looking at the woods with her, "Yes you do." She grabbed him in a tight hug and cried. He felt a bit strange, but rubbed her back gently. Maybe he could find out a way to use his own magic through her. He wondered if he could strip hers and take it for himself. Those thoughts entered his mind, but one thing puzzled him greatly. He said his words so naturally...was that how he really felt? That damn seal was messing with him again. Or was it?


	4. Chapter 4

_ Sephiroth and Angeal stood on the Balcony overlooking the large city of Midgar. They watched the people below them travel around, acting like life was too easy going. A lot of them looked very lazy, like they didn't have to do anything in the world._

_ "Just think about, Sephiroth..." Angeal said, a frown on his face, "We're up here, and they're down there. We are strong and they are weak. If it wasn't for us, their lifestyles wouldn't be like this. They wouldn't live in comfortable, warm homes, and they wouldn't have time to just sit around. It's all because of us..." Sephiroth listened to the words of his friend closely._

_ Angeal turned so that his back was against the balcony rail, "And they would only appreciate what they have only if they had lived a life of terror, like many other people live." Angeal looked at his gloved hand, "Sephiroth...I want to change all this. All the suffering...what causes it...I want to destroy it..." He lifted the buster sword in his hand and stared at the blade._

_ "How would you be able to do that?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes on his good friend. Angeal smiled and looked at Sephiroth, "Well...I guess with just a little help from my friends."_

00000

Sephiroth was walking on the path to school as he remembered this. Angeal had always been the good one out of the three. Genesis was always jealous of Sephiroth, and the first SOLDIER often thought that it was hard to get along with the red haired warrior. Angeal was different. He had good virtues, a kind heart, and accepted everyone. Sephiroth had often come to Angeal for advice when he needed it, and Angeal would always smile and help him. And the odd thing, was that if Sephiroth was in trouble with a certain problem, Genesis would appear before him if he didn't go to Angeal.

He sighed as he looked up at the red sky. What he wouldn't give to see them again...and to fight them again. They were two of the best warriors he had fought, one being Elfe', the original leader of AVALANCHE, and of course Cloud. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he thought of the blonde warrior. Cloud was his most hated enemy, and each time Sephiroth basically let Cloud defeat him. He got too careless in combat, and thats what killed him each time. The fact was that he missed his two friends dearly, and he wanted another opportunity to take out Cloud. Too bad that he couldn't

Cursing, he thrusted his hands into his pockets. After using Firaga on that lizard man, his energy was completely drained. He guessed he could only use a spell like that once a day, but that was fine with him. He also had that one chance to change into his original form for five minuets, but of course he wasn't going to use that anytime soon. Also...if he stays in this weak form of his any longer, he will die.

"That's him!" A girl giggled behind him, "Isn't he hot?"

"Yeah he is...too bad he's basically unapproachable.." Another sighed. Sephiroth had to grin at ts. At least his new "Friends" kept those type of girls away.

"SEPH-KUN!" Moka squeaked as she jumped into him and hugged his arm tightly. Sephiroth blinked and smiled lightly at her, "Oh, hey Moka. Good morning!"

"Get away from him you bloodsucking fiend! He's mine!" Kurumu yelled, grabbing his other arm and clutching it to her own chest.

"Too late! I already claimed him!" Yukari said, jumping up onto his back and laughing. He was being tugged in one direction by the vampire, the other by the succubus, and he was carrying a witch. If only Angeal and Genesis saw him now...

00000

Back in the classroom, Sephiroth was back in his deep thoughts again. He kept thinking about the seal, and how much time he had. He tapped his fingers on the desk lightly and sighed, his eyes looking out the window next to him while Nekonome was teaching. He had talked to Yukari about the seal again, and she had no idea how to release it. She's worthless to him right now, like most of the people that stay around him.

He shook his head of such thoughts and laid his head on his desk. The longing to see his friends was strong, and the longing to have a rematch with them was even stronger. Just one more would be enough to satisfy him. One more chance to talk to Angeal and Genesis...

"Sephy-kun..." The teacher smiled, "Could you please read the para-

"Not interested." He said immediately, making Nekonome twitch a bit.

"But um...It's just a small paragraph..." She said, looking at him. He sighed and stood up, "I'm out of here." He turned and left the classroom, leaving Moka and Kurumu watching him with worried eyes.

"I...I just wanted him to read the paragraph..." Nekonome stuttered.

He walked outside, his mind wandering again. All of this information was becoming too much for him. The seal, why he was in this Yokai world, and why he was pulled from the lifestream. Why did it have to be him that was resurrected? Angeal was better suited for this. Sephiroth had no idea if he even could enter his universe again or not.

"You!" Someone yelled in front of him. Sephiroth looked up to see three men standing in front of him wearing strange pink coats with writings of love on them. The former SOLDIER raised his eyebrow. There was a short fat one, a tall one with glasses, and one that just looked...normal in the middle.

"Are you 1st year Sephiroth?" He asked, tears streaming from his face. Sephiroth nodded slowly, "Yes...What do you want?" He was growing agitated, and the fact that the boy was crying was making his opinion drop. He then noticed that they all had tears coming from their eyes.

"You...are our enemy!" The fat one sobbed, wiping his eyes. The tall one with glasses grabbed a cloth and dried his glasses, "We shall destroy you!" Sephiroth smirked lightly, "Oh?"

"You...have stolen the heart of Moka-san!" The one in the middle yelled.

"And Kurumu-chan!" The fat one shouted.

"And the cute Yukari!" The tall one added.

Sephiroth laughed, sending a dark chill down the trio's spines. He smiled evilly at them, making them cower and step back, "Oh, I see. So you want to fight me now?" They nodded shakily and took out weird, cylinder looking cones. "We shall punish you!" The one in the middle yelled as they all charged at the unarmed SOLDIER.

Sephiroth charged at them and started fighting. Mercilessly. Ever since the headmaster had given him a better link to his true form, a little more of his power had returned. His beating was furious, his fists flying, his legs lashing out, decimating the three completely. When the three were lying beaten on the ground, he picked up the fat one and started all over again. Blood had started to fly, and their clothes became tattered. When he had finished, the fat one laid face down on the pavement, blood splotches next to him to show that his face had been smashed into it repeatedly. The tall one had his broken glasses next to him as he was against the wall of the school, head sized craters next to his body. The leader of the two was on his hands and knees, crawling to get away as he spat out a few teeth.

"Oh? You can still move?" Sephiroth grinned, walking towards the student. The leader went onto his back, tears in his eyes, "Pleathe...I'm thorry..."

"What?" Sephiroth smirked, picking him up from the collar, "I'm sorry...I don't understand..." He tossed him into a nearby trashcan and wiped his bloodied hands on the fat Yokai's pink coat. Satisfied for now, he left for the cafeteria as he heard the bell ring.

When he entered the large room, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari basically tackled him to the floor and sent him a barrage of questions.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is that blood? What did you do? Are you hurt? Do you need to head to the infirmary? Do you want to get married? Where does it hurt? Where did you go? Why did you go?" Sephiroth heard all these questions being sputtered and he sat up, "I...just wasn't feeling well..." He rubbed the back of his head, "Thats all..." They all nodded and practically carried him back to their table. He yawned quietly and rested his forehead onto his his hands.

"Hey Seph..." Yukari said, adjusting her hat on her head, "I...don't want to bring up a bad atmosphere but...I was reading more about your seal..." Kurumu and Moka looked at her curiously. The witch cleared her throat, "I noticed that there was an entire page torn out from the book. I went to look up other books with the seal in it, and its always that single page that's missing. I'm guessing that it contains information about the curse thats vital...maybe it has the cure in it..." She said, fiddling with her fingers. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow. Maybe she is still useful to him.

He sat up and stretched, "I see...that's good. Thanks for looking." He smiled warmly at her as he saw a blush creep up.

"A-anyways Sephy..." Moka interrupted, moving to sit close by him, "The teacher wants us all to join a club. It's a requirement for her class now. All the clubs have set up booths by now. Want to check them out with me?" Sephiroth thought for a second, "Okay. Let's go." He smiled as Moka grabbed his hand and stood up with him. Kurumu and Yukari both got up and followed them, holding some part of Sephiroth as they entered the outdoors.

Sephiroth was a bit taken back. Every single club that they had checked out were too obsessed with Moka becoming a member. The Chemistry club wanted to use love potions, the photography club wanted nude pictures of her, and the painting club wanted her to strip so that they could paint her. He sighed, with Moka pulling him away each time they were approached.

"...this is just about impossible..." Sephiroth sighed, with Moka looking back at him with her shiny eyes, looking like she was having fun. The vampire nodded and kept pulling him around the booths. They noticed a large crowd of boys, and decided to check it all out. Sephiroth caught a view of what they were looking at. A gorgeous young lady, wearing a bikini top with a towel around her waist was smiling at the, with a line of other female students in swimming suits.

"Hey...who wants to join the swimming club?" She winked, making the boys all fluster and raise their hands. Sephiroth shook his head and looked at Moka, who gave a worried look and started pulling him away.

"Moka?" He asked, a little curious why she was acting so strangely.

"You there!" The woman smiled, pointing at him, "You look like you enjoy swimming...Why not try out my club?" Sephiroth looked at Moka, who seemed to try and hide behind him. He find her actions...entertaining in a sort of...cute way. He shook his head to rid these thoughts and looked up at the club leader, "I'm sorry. Swimming isn't one of my favorite hobbies." He said, making Moka smile lightly. The girl just smiled and walked toward him, the boys folding around her.

"My name is Tamao Ichinose..." She smiled, lightly poking his chest, "And why don't you just try it out? It will be fun..." She winked, crisscrossing her fingertip on his chest. He winced a bit and took a step back, "I'm alright." He was worried that the swimmers would see his seal and would raise unwanted attention to him.

"That's too bad..." She whispered, "Maybe...I know a way to wash that marking off your back..." Sephiroth's eyes widened for a second and he glared at her, "How do you know about that?..." She winked, and turned her back, "Come to the pool later...maybe I'll tell you..." Sephiroth cursed, his body tensing as he turned around to see Moka.

"I heard..." She said sadly, looking at the pool doors nervously, "That's...None of us said anything of it to anyone else..."

"I'm guessing she overheard.." Sephiroth said, his gaze hard and cold at Ichinose, _Looks like I'm going to have to make her forget..._

"Sephy..." Moka sighed, "You want to join? I...can just watch..." The ex SOLDIER looked at her, "Why? You don't want to join?" She shook her head and sighed again, "I'll...meet you there." She darted away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Forget her!" Kurumu said, clutching Sephiroth from behind, "You still have me..." She whispered into his ear, "So what are we waiting for? Shall we head into the pool?" She giggled lightly. Yukari approached and started tugging his arm, "No fair! You don't need that cow with you!" The succubus twitched, "Cow? You little brat! You're just jealous that I'm more womanly then you!"

She seemed to make a big hit on Yukari, which made her take a step back and look down, "I'm...I'm just young...that's all..."

Sephiroth wasn't paying attention. He went looking for Moka for a while, looking past the booths and trying to see if he could spot her flowing pink hair. He didn't know what was going on. Maybe Moka didn't know how to swim? What was wrong?

00000

Moka sat against the school wall, hugging her knees to her chest. Vampires were naturally very weakened against water, unless the proper herbs have been distributed. She sighed, unable to tell Sephiroth any of this. If she did, he might abandon his chances of joining the club, and she wouldn't want that. It looked fun...for him.

**"Why are you such a coward?" **The Rosario suddenly spat, making Moka gasp in surprise, "Huh? Y-you are-

"**Yes. I am the inner Moka.**" The Rosario said, seeming to move with its words, **"Why didn't you say anything to him? I know you don't want this. And leaving him, a human, alone with Yokai isn't the smartest thing you've done." **The outer Moka blinked, not even thinking about that.

"But...he might be able to enjoy this club..." Moka said again, becoming depressed once again, "And well..."

**"He's in danger! Are you just going to sit here while something could happen? I'm getting bad vibes from this. And the fact that she knows about his seal doesn't make this better." **The Rosario jerked, an eye being seen in the middle of the cross.

"Well...no...I don't..." Moka started, her eyes tearing up a little, "I'm just confused!" The Rosario went silent for a few moments, **"Do what you need to do. Do what you feel is right." **The eye disappeared, leaving the outer Moka wiping her tears silently, her back against the cool brick wall. Moka stood up, her eyes determined to get Sephiroth out of there with any means possible. She turned and sprinted down the alley and into the crowd, immediately getting pushed around.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Someone shouted, the students immediately getting pushed back as three stretches were being rolled past them. The students eyes were watching with curiosity, wondering what the hell had happened.

"Hey...I know those guys...don't they belong to the perverted photography club?" A girl said, looking at them go by.

"Oh yeah...always stalking girls around the hallways..." A boy student said, scratching his head, "Poor guys...although they probably deserved it..."

"Holy..." Moka heard a voice say behind her, "Whoever did that to them when totally overboard..." Moka did not really care, and tried to push through the crowd, towards the the direction of the pool.

"There's so much blood...I can't believe they're still alive..."

"Look at the destruction..."

"Whoever did this...is too insane to be a Yokai...the three guys weren't even that strong!"

00000

Sephiroth stared at the large pool. The pool at Shinra headquarters that were reserved for SOLDIERs only looked only half as big as this one. And there weren't many SOLDIERs who would go into it either. He had never seen such a body of water so crowded before, and his suspicions rose quickly, watching the girls in bathing suits swim expertly around the people they were teaching to swim.

He had rented a pair of swim trunks from the club, and was wearing his normal white school shirt. He had been getting a bad feeling about heading into the pool, and was very against it right now. All he wanted to know was how she knew about his seal. He was guessing that she was bluffing about knowing it, but he also wanted to know why she wanted him in the pool. Normally, he would just forget about it and get answers by force. He didn't know what kind of Yokai, and he was one to scope out the enemy before attacking.

"Sephy-kun..." Kurumu purred, approaching him from behind and entangling her arms around his waist. He felt two squishy objects touch his back and he winced a bit, "Yes?..."

Kurumu grinned, her head going to barely the top of his shoulder, "Look at me..." Sephiroth turned to see her in a yellow Bikini that looked too small. It had a very hard time hiding the things it needed to. He blinked and shook his head, "Thats...nice..." She huffed and hugged his back again, "Seeeephy...let's go swimming..." She said, resting her head on his back.

"Get off of him you fat cow!" Yukari yelled, waving her wand as a pale came from above and knocked the succubus down and off of Sephiroth. Yukari was wearing just a normal school issued one piece.

"You runt!" Kurumu howled as she started chasing Yukari around, waving her first and shouting obscene things. Sephiroth watched with mild amusement as he sensed a familiar presence behind him.

"So you came..." Ichinose said with a smile, Sephiroth turning towards her and glaring. His green devilish eyes made her take a slight step back.

"What do you want?..." Sephiroth asked, clenching his fist tightly, his mind going through different ways that he could snap this girl's neck. Ichinose simply just smiled at him and walked right up to his body, her face lower then his, and placed a hand on his chest, "...you..." She replied as she pushed him back into the water, landing near a circle of the swimming clubs girls.

There was a shriek and the people in the pool turned to see a boy getting bit by one of the club girls turned Yokai. Her face features had become sharper, and her mouth had lengthened considerably, with sharp shark-like teeth coming from gums that looked like rocks. Gills opened up on her neck, and a green flipper appeared behind her and the boy that she had bitten suddenly turned pale, his body being reduced to nothing but skin and bones as he collapsed back into the pool.

"We are mermaids." Ichinose smirked as she jumped into the pool and began to swim circles around him. He cursed, knowing that he had fell into such an easy trap to be prevented. He the splash of water, and looked behind him to see one of the mermaids, her jaws opening to reveal her razor sharp teeth as she leaped at him. He back stepped the flying fish and threw a punch straight for its cheek, knocking it back into the water with a yelp.

Another came from his back again, and he cursed as he threw an uppercut straight to her chin, making her flip back into the water. He had felt his finger bones crack and realized he probably broke a bone, pain flaring up into his hand. He saw one in the water dart right towards him, and he put his uninjured hand on her forehead to keep her from coming close. He then drove his knee into its neck and pushed it away, watching it gag and swim away.

"Wow...you're good..." Ichinose smiled as she grabbed him from behind, her arms holding back his own. She squeezed his injured hand and expected a loud yell, but all he did was glare at her more, making her feel very uneasy.

"So this was a trap...you have no idea how to deal with my seal..." He said, his eyes flashing murder. She smiled, "Nope." She bent down to whisper in his ear, "I've had my eyes set on you since the first time you walked into school..." She grinned, her mermaid friends circling around them. He cursed and tried to pull away, but her grapple was powerful.

"You know why?" She asked with a toothy smile, her features turning into that of the ugly mermaid, "I'TS BECAUSE YOU SMELL LIKE A HUMAN!" He blinked and grunted lightly as she bent down to sink her teeth into his neck. Her teeth scraped the skin lightly, but he managed to get a hand back to keep her from biting into him, "You wretched creature..." He growled, "Get back in the fish tank..."

"SEPHY!" Kurumu yelled in worry as the mermaids crowded around him, not letting anyone in or out. Yukari walked up to her and held out her wand, "Don't worry! I'll send them a good shock!" She smirked as electricity surged around her pink weapon.

"Are you stupid?" Kurumu asked, taking away the wand, "You'll hit Seph-kun!" Yukari suddenly blinked and looked worriedly at her beloved being surrounded by the Yokai, "But...we can't leave him there!"

Sephiroth thought for a second as he began the struggle for his life. He could use Furaga, but there wouldn't be much point to use it in the water. If he used Thundaga, he would fry everyone and himself into ashes. Freeze would only kill them all also, and so he was stuck. He thought about switching to his true form, but was constantly deciding against it. If he knew he was going to die, he would use it, but there was still a slight chance he could get out of this alive. He shot a glance at Yukari and Kurumu, who were trying their best to get to him, but to no avail. His strength was leaving him every second, and he cursed his recklessness. Sighing, he guessed that now would be the best time to switch into his true form as he gritted his teeth.

"SEPHY!" He heard someone yell as he turned to see Moka running at the pool. She jumped in, and almost instantly he saw electricity sparks fly around her, making her scream in pain and agony as she slowly make her way to him.

"Moka?" He yelled back, his eyes wide at the sight of her.

"Vampires..." Ichinose smirked, "Have a weakness to any source of water that has not have the proper herbs distributed." She laughed, and her grip loosened. Deciding that this was the best chance he was going to get, he drove his elbow into her side and punched the gills in her neck, making her cough and fall back into the pool. He rushed past the other shocked mermaids and he ran into Moka, who collapsed onto his chest.

"Moka..." Sephiroth said, his eyes showing confusion, "Why didn't you say anything about this weakness?" She looked up at him and smiled lightly, touching her hand to his cheek, "Because...I..didn't want to ruin your chances...at joining...a club..." His eyes then widened. No one since Angeal and Genesis had ever done something so selfless for him. Nobody. He cursed and grabbed her Rosary before his emotions would get overboard, "I'm sorry..." He said, yanking off the cross around her neck.

Her bright pink haired turned into a shiny silver, her eyes turning red and angry as her body grew more mature and more beautiful. She stepped past Sephiroth, electricity still surging throughout her body, "How could you let her do this to myself?" She asked, glaring at the mermaids, "You're just a stupid boy..." Sephiroth turned to face them also, "I didn't know. If I only was stronger..." He said as he tore off a chunk of his shirt and wrapped it around his injured fist. Moka watched him as he wrapped it tightly, pulling one end of it with his teeth to tighten it.

"You know..." She said with a grin, "I still find you very interesting...for someone so weak." He kept his gaze on the mermaids, "Weak...for now." He said, as the two silver haired warriors dashed towards the mermaids. Somehow, both Moka and Sephiroth had a strange mind connection, and he grabbed her leg and tossed her up into the air as she jumped. Some mermaids leaped out of the water to attack her, and she did a single spinning kick in the air to knock them completely out of the pool area and into the fence that outlined it. The mermaids in the water looked up at her in surprise, and Sephiroth came in. He grabbed the heads of two mermaids and smashed them together, dropping them back into the water before two more swam at him at quick speeds. He jumped to the side to avoid them rocket on by-and into the hard side of the pool. There was a loud noise underwater, and the two fish creatures floated to the surface unconscious.

"What?" Ichinose yelled, both Moka and Sephiroth wading towards her in the water. She looked at Moka, "You're...supposed to be weak..." Sephiroth suddenly sped up to the shocked mermaid and grabbed her around the waist and tossed her into the air with a grunt. It was only about four feet, but it was enough for Moka to jump up and glare, "Know your place!" and kick her square in the face, shooting her off through the fence and into the trees behind it.

After her kick, Moka landed on the dry poolside as Sephiroth climbed out, clutching his bleeding hand. The vampire looked at the blood and licked her lips and then she looked up into the green eyed boy. Sephiroth was looking away, his wet hair clinging to his face along with his shirt that was showing his muscle tone beneath it. After watching him for a while, she walked up to him and he handed her the Rosario.

_I can see why Moka likes you so much..._ She smiled lightly, "Hey boy..." Sephiroth looked at her curiously, "Yes?" Moka smirked, "You...aren't too bad." She reconnected her cross and she collapsed onto him, her hair turning back into its glorious pink color.

00000

"So...what now?" Kurumu asked, the towel wrapped around her waist and hiding her thighs. Yukari shrugged, "Find a new club?" They were all standing side by side watching the sunset by the pool, with Sephiroth on the very end. His mind was wandering about lots of things, and he was becoming more and more confused about his own emotions.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked, leaning to the former SOLDIER a bit. Sephiroth smiled lightly and nodded, "Just fine." He rubbed his injured hand a little, "This is just a light wound."

"You were amazing, Sephy!" Yukari exclaimed with a smile, "You could have taken them all out!" Sephiroth smiled weakly as they gazed into the red orb in the sky for a while longer. Suddenly, he felt something strange...an old memory that he had in the back of his mind.

Sephiroth closed his eyes, recalling it, "Infinite in mystery...is the gift of the goddess...We seek it thus, and take to the sky." The girls looked at him curiously, listening to what he was saying.

"Ripples form on the waters surface...The wandering soul knows no rest..." He said, opening his eyes to smile at the girls watching him.

"You know..." A voice said behind them, making them look back at their familiar Nekonome sensei. "There is...one more club..." She winked.

"One more?" Kurumu asked, cocking her head in curiosity.

"The newspaper club!" Nekonome exclaimed, "We only have one member, so why not? It's a great thing to do!" The friends looked at each and and then smiled, "Sure! Let's do it!" Everyone said but Sephiroth. The one winged angel just smirked lightly, his heart feeling more filled then it had ever been in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

** I'm just going to say that in this beginning flashbacks, I might have it a bit wrong. I admit to never playing Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core, but I researched all of its characters and read their descriptions a few times over. I don't know if Zack knew Genesis and Sephiroth before, but I had a strong feeling about putting in this intro. Please enjoy!**

_"Holy shit!" Zack gasped as he, Angeal, and Genesis were knocked back by one single slash from Sephiroth's giant Masamune. A blue light slashed through the air and Zack blocked it with his sword, taking a big leap backwards. They were in a training room, and the simulation they were in was intense. They were on a huge ship in the middle of a storm, the ship rocking back and forth as heavy rainfalls hit them constantly. Sephiroth found it difficult to get a good foothold on the soaking metal deck, and he guessed it was the same for his comrades._

_ Genesis, of course, was the most frustrated one, swiping his fingers across his sword and making it flash a bright red. Angeal's buster sword sat on his back, and he was using a normal SOLDIER sword. Zack was also using a SOLDIER sword, but was standing back, watching the three fight intensely. It was originally a free for all sparring match, but like always, everyone teamed up on Sephiroth. Genesis and Angeal had sparred against him many times before, and had an idea of how to fight him._

_ Sephiroth jumped in the air, dodging a few fire blasts from Genesis. His sword was spinning expertly in his left hand, blocking the swings of Genesis on his left and Angeal on his right. He felt a presence come up from behind, and Sephiroth swung his sword behind him and out of his view, feeling him connect into a perfect block. He grunted and his speed increased, attacking all of the 1__st__ class soldiers with single one handed strokes and leaving them all on the defensive. He swung his sword down and hit Zack back down into the ship, watching him hit the hard deck. The black haired warrior retaliated by slashing his sword and releasing a fast blue light up towards Sephiroth._

_ The General spun in a full circle and knocked his two best friends back, and punched into the blade beam attack, watching it flash against his fist and disperse. He landed back on the ground and swung his sword around in his left hand, watching the three men in front of him._

_ "No way..." Zack said, his eyes wide with surprise as he panted, stabbing his sword into the ground and using it to support him standing, "That was sick..." Angeal was also breathing heavily, but keeping a normal defensive stance, "That's...Sephiroth for you..." He breathed. Genesis was looking angry as he ran at a stumble towards the One Winged Angel._

_ The mighty Sephiroth who had not even broken a sweat deflected his friend's slashes with ease, and punched him back onto the ground, jumping back a few feet. Electricity surged around them, and they were back in the training room. Large slash marks were in the wall, and dents and such covered the entire room._

_ Genesis jumped back up onto his feet and cursed, picking up his sword, "That makes the thirty eighth time we were defeated..." Angeal laughed lightly and patted Zack's back as he turned to leave, "Geez Seph...go easy on us sometime..." Zack was still panting, using his sword as support as Sephiroth walked up to his comrade._

_ "Need a hand?" He asked, his smile light with no sign of cockiness. Zack shook his head and stood straight, strapping his sword to his back._

_ "No...I'm good..." He laughed lightly, "I can see why so many people look up to you...you are the strongest person on the planet..." He smirked, punching Sephiroth's arm in a friendly way. Sephiroth smiled lightly, leading his friend out of the room. _

_ "Hey Seph..." Zack said behind him, "You better watch out...you've got a lot of jealous people after you. And they're much worse then Genesis. Much worse." He said, making Sephiroth look back on him. "Anyone I can't handle?" Sephiroth asked, his calm voice collected and full of confidence._

_ Zack shook his head, "Not physically...But some people might have the ability to make your friends distrust you." He said as he patted his friend's back, "And no matter how good you are by yourself, your friends are still the strongest things you can ever have as a weapon."_

00000

Sephiroth winced as Moka bit down onto his neck, feeling his blood crawl from his veins and into her vampire fangs. She did this daily, and the fang marks always disappeared. He could've sworn that she bit him in the same place everyday. When she finished, she sighed in pleasure, and closed her eyes, "Sephy...your blood has to be the best **ever!**" She exclaimed. Sephiroth cradled his head in his hand, feeling a bit dizzy. Every time she sucked his blood, his fatigue was worse like back in training school for SOLDIER.

"Sephy-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed, embracing him from the front with his face tucked into her soft chest, "I can't believe we're in the same club together!" She squealed, rubbing his face into her. _Great..._Sephiroth thought, _Now I'm being suffocated..._

"Kurumu! No fair!" Yukari squeaked, running over and trying to pull Sephiroth away, "I want to do those things to him too!" The succubus just grinned and pulled him away from her, "Nope...get your own hottie." She winked, before meeting Moka in an intense glare match, smirking and holding Sephiroth tighter against her chest. The former SOLDIER was feeling pretty pathetic right now. Moka make him too tired to push Kurumu away, and her fluffy chest was cutting away oxygen fast.

"Let him go! You're killing him!" Yukari cried, pulling Sephiroth away as he finally took in a deep breath, the color returning into his face. "Thanks..." He smiled at the witch as he stood up, "Let's get going." He said, "Don't want to be late for our first meeting." The girls all nodded with excitement and practically dragged him to the club building.

While they were walking past the other clubs, Sephiroth listened in on a few things that were said:

"Did you hear about that peeper thats been spotted around here?"

"Of course I did! Because of him, I'm too afraid to change my clothes here!"

"What a creeper! My friend thought she saw him taking pictures of her in the shower!"

"How terrible! I hope this guy gets caught soon!"

Sephiroth sighed. Men who are like that are the lowest scum on the bottom of the ocean. There weren't really any in SOLDIER. Well, maybe Zack. But he was usually too honorable for something like that.

They walked into the club room and pulled up for chairs in front of the black board and began waiting for the other members. They waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, Nekonome came in with a smile, walking in front of the black board with a wide grin.

"Um...sensei..." Moka started, "Where are...the other members?" Nekonome laughed lightly and looked at the vampire, "Don't worry! The other member will show up soon." The friends all blinked together, "One other member?" They chorused, excluding Sephiroth.

She smiled, "Yep! He's the only second year in the club too! There aren't any third years, and he's the club president." Sephiroth yawned softly, not really listening or caring to what was being said. What he was more concerned with at the moment, was his seal. Pain occurred every single night and usually woke up from his sleep. It was almost excruciating, and a few times some boys went into his room to see what was wrong. He managed to convince them that it was a symptom to a rare disease and he left it at that. He was sure that if he told Moka and the others about it, they would become so worried and start freaking out about it for days. And Sephiroth...didn't want that. He didn't want them to worry.

And also, flashbacks of his life had been appearing to him in his dreams. Flashbacks of Angeal, Genesis, and Zack. That also added to his lack of sleep, and he started questioning things. Where was Jenova? Did he have Jenova cells in his current body?

There was a slight knock on the door and Nekonome sensei smiled, "And here he is! Come on in, Gin." The door swung open, and the first thing Sephiroth sees is two bouquets filled with colorful and lively flowers.

"Sorry I'm late sensei..." He said as he pulled the flowers down from his face. He was a tall and well built student, and kept his black hair out from his eyes with a dark red headband. "Hello there..." He smiled, walking forward and handing a confused Kurumu a bouquet, "I am Morioka Ginei..." He said as he jumped over and handed another bouquet of flowers to Moka, who he winked at, causing her to be confused as well. He pulled a small flower from the one he gave to Moka and leaned over to give it to Yukari, his face shining brightly.

"Like I said, Gin is the only upperclassman in the club. If you have any questions or need any help, he is the one to go to." Nekonome smiled.

"If you need anything, please come to me..." He winked.

"Alright, I have a staff meeting to attend to. Take it away, Gin." Nekonome smiled as she walked out the door. Sephiroth watched the 2nd year with careful eyes, studying the man. He wondered what Yokai this student was, and he felt that something was definitely up.

They pulled the chairs up to a long table in the middle of the room, with Gin sitting alone on one end, Sephiroth sitting with Moka on the other, and with Kurumu and Yukari sitting on the left and right sides of the wooden table.

"Well..." Gin scratched his head, "I guess I better explain what kind of club this is..." He cleared his club, "The job of the Newspaper club is to publish the Yokai academy school newspaper...and to do that, you must gather information and put them into each paper that we will be producing." He leaned forward in the table and looked at them all in the eye, "This will not be easy sometimes...and might be dangerous..."

Sephiroth wasn't really listening. He was more concerned with the cautious feeling he was getting around the "older" student. He looked at Moka, and guessed that he was the only one with the strange thoughts.

"But anyways, let's cut down on the seriousness and get into the fun part of the club." He laughed as he relaxed in his chair, "So...anybody have interesting news they hear?" The rest of the newspaper club began to think carefully on things that they had heard...except for Sephiroth.

"Ah! I heard that there has been a peeper spying on the female clubs!" Kurumu stated. Sephiroth noticed a small reaction from Gin, as though he knew something about it. Nobody else noticed it.

"Yeah, and nobody has been able to identify him..." Yukari added.

"Peeping...is so terrible..." Moka said, looking at Kurumu and Yukari, and then back to Sephiroth.

"So how about we find him?" Sephiroth said in his usual calm and deep voice. He noticed a small twitch on Gin's face, and he brought up his catlike green eyes to meet Gin's black, dog like ones.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Moka exclaimed, smiling lightly as Kurumu and Yukari agreed.

"But first...we need a lead..." Gin said as he rubbed his chin and thought, "And since nobody knows what he looks like, this will be tough..." The other members grew quiet and thought about this.

"And how would we do that?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes cold on his senpai, "...we could try and flush him out if he tries to peak in on the girls locker rooms."

"Thats too risky..." Gin said almost immediately, "He might know that we would be hiding out and not go out...so I think I have a better idea..." Sephiroth raised his eyebrow.

"We have to spread it to the student body!" Gin smirked, "Let them know that we, the newspaper club, is going to reveal the peeper!"

00000

Sephiroth sighed lightly as the copies of the "Peeper announcement" paper made by the newspaper club fluttered out of the copy machine. He still didn't know why he was going ahead and doing these unimportant and trivial tasks while his own time bomb was ticking. Maybe he was doing this to show his friends that he was okay, and so they could have time to relax. He had been using the word "friends" quite a bit now, and he hadn't ever since the deaths of Genesis and Angeal.

He took the papers and headed out into the hallway. He was already growing attached to Moka, with Kurumu and Yukari slowly fitting in. Only thing was, was that they weren't even humans or soldiers. They were monsters.

He walked into the room where Moka and Kurumu were posting up some of the papers. But for some odd reason, they were standing on a table and trying to post the announcements high on the wall.

"Senpai...is this high enough?" Kurumu asked, raising the paper as high as she could.

"Nope. Higher." He said, looked up at them from the floor.

"Higher?" Moka whined, "This is hard!" Yukari was just standing around and watching them, her being too short to reach up. Gin then crouched to the floor and looked up with a smile, "Come on. I know you can do it." Sephiroth walked in a little uneasy and looked up at them. "Hey...is that high really that necessary? Don't we want them to notice the papers? I don't think they can see them..." Yukari said, looking up.

Sephiroth looked at the way Gin was looking at them and he closed his eyes lightly, setting the papers down on a nearby chair, "Gin-senpai, let's just put it at normal level." Gin looked back and smiled lightly, "Sephiroth, right? Why don't you come over here and-

"Not interested." Sephiroth said, "Moka, Kurumu, come on down and let's start placing these in the hallways at normal height."

"Uh okay..." Moka said as she and Kurumu got down from the tables. Sephiroth noticed another reaction from Gin, who gave him a big glare as he stood up. Sephiroth picked up the papers and handed Yukari, Moka, and Kurumu equal amounts and watched as they walked down the hallways.

"Looks like you ruin people's fun a lot..." Gin said, his eyes showing anger. Sephiroth looked at him with his usual cold stare, "Keep your distance from them. I acknowledge and respect you as the club leader, but if you touch them..." His eyes narrowed, "I'm going to do terrible things." Gin didn't seemed fazed by the words of the former SOLDIER and walked up to him with a grin. Sephiroth and Gin were about the same height, with Gin being just a bit taller.

"So what are you going to do?" Gin asked, poking Sephiroth in the chest, "I can turn your friends around and back at you. I can do many more terrible things then you can." Gin then smirked, patting Sephiroth's shoulder, "Trust me. You haven't seen a Yokai with the power that I have." He said that confidently and walked away.

"Oh yes I have..." Sephiroth hissed as he turned around to get more papers.

00000

Moka hummed lightly as she skipped down the halls. She started slapping the papers onto the walls and even over a few windows. She was happy that she was in a club with Sephiroth, even though he was acting a little strange.

"Hey..." the Rosario glowed, making the vampire shriek in surprise and jump back.

"H-hey.." Moka said, looking at the metal cross while scratching her head embarrassed.

"That Gin..." The inner Moka spat, "Be careful around him. I sense something wrong, and I bet that Sephiroth does too." Moka blinked and looked back down the hallway to see Gin talking to Kurumu.

"Maybe...Sephiroth was being cold with senpai..." Moka said, looking for her silver haired friend.  
"Exactly. That boy...that Sephiroth...he is an interesting one." The Rosario said.

"Sephy is just Sephy!" Moka smirked, skipping down towards Kurumu and Gin, "He's smart, strong cool..."

Gin looked back at Moka and waved, "Yo, I have something very important to tell you two." Moka blinked and stopped in her tracks, looking at the confused succubus and mirroring her expression.

"That Sephiroth boy. While you were putting up the papers...he was looking up your skirts..." Gin said, his eyes full of seriousness, "I saw him. He told you guys to get down when he noticed I was looking..."

The two girls blinked, "What?" They said at the exact same time. Sephy? Taking a peek at them?...that...that was impossible! He never looked at them that way...

"W-Why should we believe you?" Moka asked, taking a slight step back. Kurumu growled a little and turned back to look for him, "All he needed to do was ask!" she said as she stormed off down the hallway.

"What's wrong Moka?" Gin asked, leaning into her a little, "Don't...you believe me?" His eyes were puppylike and made the vampire winced.

_That Gin...be careful around him. _Moka blinked and turned away, "Uh...I'll be right back!" She ran off down into the hallway quite fast.

00000

Sephiroth had just finished putting up the last paper onto the blank space beside a large portrait. He wiped his hands a little and looked up to see the image. It was the picture of a beautiful woman ascending to heaven as an angel. He smiled lightly, admiring the perfect lights and fades. Sephiroth wasn't a painter, but he knew art. He had many such paintings posted on his own walls in his room at Shinra and small ones on a desk. People would be a bit surprised when they saw them, not taking Sephiroth for the artsy type.

The angel had taken his attention mostly. She was wearing a glorious and bright white dress that was glowing proudly. Her face was soft, her eyes painted almost exactly as real ones would look. Her brunette hair was long and flowing, following up with the movement from her white wings. Sephiroth stared at her face the longest. It seemed like the women...was very familiar to him. He rubbed his temples a bit, trying to pull an image back from his memory.

"SEPH!" He heard an angry female voice call. He spun around to see Kurumu stomping towards him.

Now Sephiroth was the greatest warrior to ever stand in earth. He was fast, his reflexes were the best, and his vision and hearing exceeded everyone else's. He was the cream of the crop. The best ever. But somehow...dodging a slap was impossible.

He touched his cheek where the succubus slapped him, giving her shocked eyes that were quickly filling with anger, "What the hell?" He asked, his green eyes narrowing at her. Kurumu looked scared for a second and then narrowed her own eyes.

"If you wanted to look underneath my skirt, you could of just asked me instead of peeped!" She growled lightly as she walked past him and out the door. "Peeped?" He blinked, and then turned to see the vampire walking down to him, her eyes hidden by her pink hair.

"Hey Moka..." Sephiroth said, "What does she mean by peep- Another slap unavoided.

Sephiroth didn't glare but gave her wide eyes instead, "Moka..."

"I...I don't know!" Moka said as she ran out the door behind the succubus.

"What the..." Sephiroth blinked, before he sensed a powerful presence behind him. He gritted his teeth and looked back to see Gin with a big smile on his face.

"Oh...looks like they're a little angry..." He chuckled as he passed Sephiroth, "You better watch it...peeping is a horrible thing to do..." Sephiroth glared at him, thinking about giving him a good beating. But if he did, things might end up worse.

00000

A day had passed, and no one, not even Moka appeared around him. He was on the dirt road by himself, people looking at him strangely, for he had none of his own female friends around him. He sighed a little, shifting his small school bag on his back. He suddenly felt a little tug on his shirt and he looked back to see Yukari looking up at him.

"Sephy...is it true that you peeped on Moka and Kurumu?..." the witch asked. Sephiroth shook his head and sighed, "No. It's that damn Gin." Yukari nodded, "I thought so. I saw him looking." Sephiroth smiled lightly, "At least you're with me." Yukari blushed a little and then looked back up at him, "Seph...what are you going to do?" The former SOLDIER sighed and scratched his head, "No idea...I don't know what he's up to. But I have a feeling he might-

"There he is!" A girl yelled, "There's Sephiroth!" Sephiroth winced and looked at Yukari, "Could you do me a favor and look for him to see what he wants?" Sephiroth asked as a crowd of girls with their boyfriends ran over, looking very angry. Yukari blinked, "But..."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, "I know. You want to talk about my seal, right?" She blinked and nodded. He smirked, "Don't worry. This comes first." He marched towards the incoming mob. Yukari looked at him worriedly but then turned and ran back to look for Gin.

"What do you want?" he asked, as he was suddenly surrounded by the angry students.

"There's a rumor going around that you're the peeper!" One of the girls said as she pointed at him. For some reason, half of the girls in the group didn't look very mad. They were blushing a little, giving him slight looks before quickly looking away. Sephiroth sighed. Of course Gin was behind this. One of the boys put his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, "Hey! She's talking to you-

"Don't touch me." He glared, making the boy step back a little frightened.

"So? Are you the peeper?" the girl asked, her eyes also showing a bit of fear.

"...Yokai are just as stupid as humans..." Sephiroth sighed, "Of course I'm going to say no. Even if I was the criminal I would say no." The girl gritted her teeth but didn't dare step forward, and was completely out of things to say.

He started walking back to the school seeing that nothing was happening. "Hey!" One of the boys said as he grabbed Sephiroth's shoulder, "Get back- Sephiroth grabbed his wrist and pulled him over his body, slamming his back into the ground.

"Don't touch me." He said as he stepped on student as he made his way back to the school.

00000

"So that's why..." Kurumu snarled, looking out the window. She and Yukari were the only ones in the classroom.

Yukari nodded softly, "I went looking for Gin, and he was practically stalking Moka...it seems like he wants to get rid of the closest person to her. And that seems to be Sephy." Kurumu winced, looking at the students passing by. "We...need to stop this. Sephiroth has been getting all sorts of threats today, and It's getting worse every minuet. Moka won't even acknowledge Sephiroth, so I think he wants to take out Gin by himself..."

"No good..." Yukari sighed, "We need...proof..." Kurumu suddenly smiled and turned to the witch, "Good...I have a great idea that we could use..."

00000

Sephiroth looked up at the large bright moon in the darkening red sky. His eyes were tight on the suddenly cold metal rails as he stood on the school roof. He felt a cold gust of wind hit him lightly, but he didn't feel it. His mind was off to other things. And one of them included a lot of violence.

"Hello..." Gin said as he came up behind Sephiroth. He stayed a good few yards away, and his hands were at his sides. Sephiroth turned around, his glare on the Yokai tight and focused.

"Took you long enough." the former SOLDIER growled as he cracked his knuckles, "I thought you were going to chicken out since you basically set the whole female population of this school against me."

Gin smirked, "Oh I'm sorry. I don't like getting my hands dirty. And...you are in my way." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "Of what?"

"Of being with the beautiful Moka..." He said as he seethed, "I've seen her kissing your neck...why she is with trash like you I don't know..." Sephiroth glared at him.

"I thought so. I noticed you gave her a look. Especially up her skirt." Gin just laughed at this, "Oh you did? Well her other features are excellent...I want to see whats past her panties..." He smiled, getting into a fighting stance.

Sephiroth stayed calm and collected even though this fueled his rage. He had trained his mind for these kinds of things, and he had never been brash and arrogant in battle unless he knew he could win. He also took a fighting stance and then began to circle around Gin.

The Yokai just smirked and moved his direction to always stay facing Sephiroth. After a few moments, the former SOLDIER dashed forward, his fist aiming for Gin's stomach. Gin smiled and knocked it away. That move was too predictable. This guy was too-

A kick connected with Gin's head, making him shout out and roll to the side, rubbing his head and trying to get his vision in check. This didn't stop Sephiroth who charged straight at him hoping to kick him again. Gin growled when he recovered and dodged the front kick to the side. He raised his fist and began to get into a hardcore brawl with Sephiroth. The One Winged Angel noticed that Gin had some sort of training in martial arts and was the toughest opponent he had gone against so far in the Yokai world.

Also, his enemy was very fast. Sephiroth's reflexes caught him at most times, but his body was too slow to adjust. Sephiroth was hit in the cheek with a fist and had a kick to his chest from this speed, and he took a step back to recover. Gin did have a weakness, however. He underestimated Sephiroth .Gin smiled in victory when he had landed those hits on Sephiroth, and the silver haired warrior was quick to attack him back. He snapped a quick kick to Gin's hip, making him jerk. He added a quick punch to his cheek and then finished as he grabbed the Yokai's arm and flipped him over his shoulder and smacked him into the ground. He didn't have a chance to break his arm, because the Yokai had quickly jumped onto his feet and jumped away.

"Damn..." Gin panted, blood coming from where he was kicked in the head earlier, "You're tough...I'm guessing it all comes from experience..."

Sephiroth panted also, blood coming from his lip from where he bit it. He stayed silent as he watched Gin straighten his back. Feeling a few cracks, Gin turned to the moon, away from Sephiroth.

"It's...a beautiful moon..." He smiled, stretching his arms out to the sides as he smiled widely. Sephiroth gave him a weird look, keeping his stance tight. He didn't want a powerful counterattack to be unleashed so he stayed back.

Suddenly, Gin bent forward and his sleeves popped open. His arms grew huge and gained grey fur, his hair growing longer and more fierce looking. His legs turned into a dog's legs, with fur growing there as well. And before Sephiroth could take in a breath, he felt a powerful hit on his torso and he was knocked back onto the ground. And before he could hit the ground he was hit up into the air. And before he could see the moon, he was hit back to the ground, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Ha! Didn't see that coming, now did you?" Gin's voice was heard around him as he coughed out his blood. "Us werewolves are the fastest Yokai." Sephiroth stood up, looking around him but seeing nothing. He then closed his eyes, using his other senses.

"It's useless! You can't beat me on a full moon like this!" Gin exclaimed as he charged straight for Sephiroth's back. His blinked in surprised when Sephiroth caught his wrist, and watched in terror as the silver haired warrior thrusted his fist directly into Gin's throat. The werewolf gasped before he jumped back all the way across the roof, holding his throat and coughing.

"Damn..." Gin coughed, "I should just kill him in one blow...then Moka can be all mine..." He said to himself as he stood up.

"Don't count on it." Kurumu said as she and Yukari approached him from behind. Gin looked back with a shock, his eyes on the handhold recording machine in Kurumu's hand.

"...You didn't..." He said.

"I did..." Kurumu smiled as she hid it behind her back. "Oh...and don't think that you will get out of this if you destroy the recorder. I already have the cassette stashed away."

"Sephy!" Moka's voice called out, making Gin look down to see the vampire running up and hug the student softly.

"Bitches...I'll kill you..." He said as he turned towards Sephiroth and dashed, "AFTER HIM!"

Sephiroth smiled lightly at Moka before lightly clutching her Rosario, "I don't think I can handle this one...in my current condition." He pulled it down, and watched as Moka grew into her true form, her hair turning silver and her eyes turning blood red. She outstretched her hand and caught the wrist of the werewolf in the same place as Sephiroth.

"So...you're giving up the dirty work to me?" She said with a grin, tightening her grip and hearing the wolf howl in pain, "Typical."

Sephiroth smiled lightly, "Nah. I'm just letting you finish him off."

Gin looked at the vampire and smiled, "So this is your true form...AMAZING! I need to have you!" He pulled away from her grip and disappeared.

"Damn...it's a werewolf..." Moka said as she looked around for him, "I'll give you a bit of credit..." She suddenly thrusted her leg out and caught the werewolf in the torso and kicked him all the way to a tower in the school, watching the debris and dust come out. She smiled and looked at the moon, which was covered by clouds, "...all monsters have weaknesses. The werewolf is no different. They get their power and speed from the moon. When it's gone, they're just like puppies."

Sephiroth listened and nodded, his eyes on the unconscious werewolf lying in the remains of the building, "It looks like I need to catch up on my studies." Moka laughed and grabbed the Rosario, touching his hand before slowly sliding it out.

00000

"Wow...I can't believe our first paper completely sold out!" Moka exclaimed, watching the mob of students walking away, reading the article of how Gin was the peeper who framed Sephiroth, and how the silver haired student beaten him on the roof.

"Me neither!" Kurumu smiled, handing out the last issue to an student, "This is great! I have a feeling this will be an awesome club!" Sephiroth was stacking the boxes into his hands, and Yukari was folding up the table that they had placed the newspapers onto.

"So...how did we do, Gin-senpai?" Moka asked, as she turned to see the werewolf being chased viciously by the girls holding up mops and brooms to beat him with.

"Let's leave him to his business." Yukari smiled, "So let's celebrate!" Sephiroth sighed lightly, wondering while he was still doing these menial tasks. He looked back to see the girls laughing and he smiled lightly. Maybe this was why.

**I bet you all are itching to see Sephiroth in his awesome, totally kick ass form soon...and I can admit that I really want to also. Another thing, I'm following the anime most of the time, because of a plan I have set in mind for Sephy later hehe, but I'm going to try and branch out a bit into the manga. So anyways, please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_ Sephiroth sat in the truck, his eyes closed as he felt each bump, each hole they hit in the road. His mighty Masamune wasn't on his person, but he could easily call it if he needed to. He had a certain materia that let him bring it out any time he needed it. Could you imagine walking around with that thing? He couldn't._

_ "Geez! Wipe off that sad face! You're going to your own hometown after all! You get to see everyone again! Isn't that exciting?"_

_ "Well...I..." _

_ "Come on! Get more excited then that!" Sephiroth sighed and looked up at Zack who seemed to be yelling at a standard Shinra troop. The first time the general saw him, a chocobo was his first thought. It was because of that spiky blonde hair that he thought of it like that. _

_ "Quit it, Zack." Sephiroth said, leaning back on the benches that were seated on both left and right sides of the Shinra military transport vehicle, "He doesn't seem to want to talk about it." Zack gave Sephiroth a funny look, "Oh, come on Seph! You know you want to know too!" Sephiroth sighed but couldn't help but smile at Zack. He couldn't be angry at him. He could sure as hell be annoyed though._

_ The boy sighed, "I...haven't fulfilled a promise I had. I can't show my face there..." Zack and Sephiroth went quiet for a few moments._

_ "I see..." Sephiroth said, "You sure about this?" The Shinra nodded, his blue eyes looking at the General. "I know I want to do this. I'll be ashamed of myself. I already am."_

_ Zack sat down beside his best friend and sighed, patted the boy's shoulder, "Then that's okay...I guess...you're lucky you have me here, buddy." _

_ The boy smiled, "It's hard to get anywhere without friends." Sephiroth was suddenly filled with thoughts of Angeal and Genesis which he quickly threw back into his head._

00000

"_Latest_Yokai Academy newspaper! Selling out quick!" Moka declared happily as students piled against the small booth that held the dozens of newspapers, which were given out by Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. Sephiroth was behind the table, giving out newspapers to the three girls if they ran out of any. He was smiling along with them, making girls blush when they saw his warm, shining green eyes and his light smile.

But Sephiroth was under a lot of pressure. The pain from the seal on his back was growing worse, and he would have random attacks by it in the day. Most times he could sit through the pain with a straight face, but sometimes he had to leave and almost collapse in the bathroom. He looked at the girls and sighed lightly. He didn't want them to freak out...It would be annoying...He scratched his head and watched as the last of the students left the booth.

"Ha! This is so great!" Yukari cried, jumping up and hugging Sephiroth's arm, "We're sold out!" Gin smiled with a nod, "We all did good." After the peeper incident, Gin had come back and became a friendly person to them, although Sephiroth was still careful around the werewolf.

"We should have a party! Again!" Kurumu exclaimed, neatly pushing Yukari away and embracing Sephiroth's torso, squeezing her chest against his, "On our own..." She smiled, looking up at Sephiroth. The ex SOLDIER cursed his teenage hormones as he stared into her eyes.

"Of course not!" Moka said as she hit Kurumu with a spare newspaper that she found, "All of us!" Yukari pulled away Kurumu and they all started arguing which had ended up with laughter. Sephiroth chuckled lightly with them too and looked away, shaking his head. He was laughing with them now? Looks like he was still changing...

"Where's Gin?" Yukari asked, looking around.

"Probably off with some girl or something..." Kurumu dismissed, "We don't need someone like him with us!"

"So...how will we start the party?" Moka asked, "Should we buy snacks at the store?"

"I'll make the cake!" Kurumu declared happily.

"Then I'll get the sodas!" Yukari added.

"Then let's meet with everything in the clubroom at the end of the day." Moka smiled.

"Huh...you guys are too friendly with each other..." A female voice said behind them. Sephiroth looked back to see a cute pale girl with purplish long hair. Her eyes were the same color, and her socks were long and striped. She wasn't wearing the school uniform and was instead wearing a hoody that revealed parts of her shoulders and the top of her chest. She was wearing a yellow skirt also.

"You seem too nice to one another..." She said in a monotone voice. The club stared at her curiously, with Sephiroth studying her. He was wondering if she was a fighter and what kind of Yokai she was. "I don't understand this..." She said, cocking her head to the side and sighing.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked, a little freaked out by the girl. The student looked up, "Do you...have any newspapers left?" Sephiroth lightly took the paper from Moka and walked up to her, "Um...it's a little bent." He said, dropping it into her hands. He only wanted to get close to her to see if she had any fighting physique. He was looking at students carefully just in case he got into a fight with one.

To his surprise, when she grabbed the paper she took a step towards him and looked up at his face. She pulled the sucker from her mouth and smiled lightly, "So...you're Sephiroth..." She smirked widely, "You...are far more attractive then I thought..." She said before she turned around and walked away, leaving the four friends watching her curiously.

"Sephy!" Moka said, running up and grabbing his arm, "Who is she?" Kurumu and Yukari ran up to him also.

"No...not at all..." He blinked, smiling lightly at them, "Anyways...let's get ready for the party."

00000

Sephiroth sat at his desk and looked out the window. Every night he was practicing with his materia powers he had been managing to pull in. It was the only way he could sleep at night, for it left him completely drained of all energy. He could either cast Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaja, Waterja, and Curaja once every day. They weren't at even half his full power, but they were enough to completely destroy if not all, most of the Yokai school except for Curaja. He was trying to also pull some of his own power back that he could use to completely eradicate an entire mile of this world, but it was more difficult to take back then the other spells.

Also, his dreams were becoming stronger. He actually felt like he had been sparring with Angeal, Genesis and Zack every night, and he was becoming more confused about it. He had no memories of him destroying Nibelheim, or of him fighting AVALANCHE. He cursed when he thought about Cloud and pushed the blond back into his memory. He didn't want to think about that chocobo head right now.

When he came back to his class, he realized that the teacher was calling off attendance.

"Sephiroth?" Nekonome asked, clipboard in hand.

"Here." He said as he looked back out the window. "Shirayuki?" Nekonome called. "Are you here?" She went silent and sighed, "She hasn't been here at all since school started..." The door suddenly opened, and the familiar blue haired girl stepped into the room, making everyone gasp with shock. Well, except for Sephiroth.

"Shirayuki..." Nekonome blinked as the student walked in and sat in front of Sephiroth. He didn't' seem to notice and was in his own world again.

"Well...let me introduce the class to you..." Nekonome smiled as she adjusted her glasses, "Shirayuki Mazore. She had a few issues, so she couldn't come to school until now. Everyone, please be kind to her!" Nekonome exclaimed, with the students looking over and saying hello. All of them well, except for Sephiroth. After a few moments, class had started again.

Sephiroth was busy with thinking about his seal, but he still noticed that someone was watching him. And he had an idea who, since they were sitting directly in front of him. Mizore was sneaking a look back at him and watching him. He could see it from his peripherals. He cursed silently and closed his eyes, blocking her out and concentrating on his own thoughts again. He didn't have time to pay attention to her.

"Now class..." Nekonome said, "We are studying Yokai folklore this time. Humans have their own with the few Yokai that got involved with them, and we have our own folklore with often legendary creatures. This also includes the One Winged Angel you keep pestering me about." She laughed lightly as she set down a book, "And I'm sure you know what you want to hear about first." All the kids in the classroom (except for Sephiroth) was very curious about this One Winged Angel. She smiled and picked up a book, "The legend says that there were three different angels that were sent down from heaven. And two had one wing One was honorable, and wanted to protect and heal the world. He had two white wings on the same shoulder. One was arrogant, and wanted more power. He had a black wing on his left shoulder. And the other was the strongest of the three, who was neither kind and neither cold. He has his wing on his right shoulder, and is the one in the legend that will someday reappear." Sephiroth was still staring out the window.

Nekonome smiled and flipped through the page, "They were sent to the world to change it. They were all great friends, but they fought every once in a while. The world viewed them as great heroes, and they became known all across the land."

"But...The arrogant one suddenly grew into madness. He began to resent the people around him and disappeared, his intention to dominate the world. The Honorable one began to resent himself, and he also fled. The strongest one stayed, however, and soon the two other angels had been defeated by powerful warriors. "

"But after a time...The strongest one believed that he was being used by the heavens, and began to question his own existence. He had grown to hate everything, and he disappeared, never to be seen again. Some say that he is in hiding. Others say that he killed himself and will never return. But the legend says that he will come back to the world and destroy the entire planet, seeking revenge upon the heavens and on his only two friends."

"Nekonome...What were their names?" A female student asked.

The teacher smiled, "Their names have been forgotten in time. And they might have never existed in the first place. We might never know." The students grew silent for a while, and Nekonome smiled, "But who knows? He could be wandering around and maybe he could come across this school some time. You never know."

00000

"So let me buy the snacks really quickly. I'll be back in the clubroom in no time!" Moka exclaimed, smiling brightly at Sephiroth and Kurumu. "But...what should I get?"

"Anything is fine." Kurumu smiled as she walked up and pushed her large breasts against the former SOLDIER, making him wince and back up a little. "Just wait what kind of food I'll make for you...Sephy..." She licked her lips.

"K-Kurumu!" Moka said as she grabbed her friend, "Don't get too close to him!" She dashed away, holding a very unhappy and complaining succubus as she darted down the hallways. Sephiroth chuckled lightly, and then an eerie feeling came about him. He looked back to see a little bit of blue hair showing behind a wall.

"Whose there?" He asked, in his usual calm and collected voice. He already could guess who it was, but his suspicions were still high.

The girl came out from the wall and smiled, "Hello there." Sephiroth's hostility died down a bit and he smiled lightly, "Hello Shirayuki." The girl smiled and walked up to him with something behind her back, "Please, call me Mizore." She lifted up the paper that he had given her, and he noticed some underlines and words written beside the articles.

"I read it...and it still seems like your articles are as amazing as ever." She smiled, adjusting the candy in her mouth with her tongue. Sephiroth blinked and then grinned lightly at the compliment. It was true that he had been writing articles for the school newspaper. In the beginning he didn't like it very much and even resented it a bit, but he learned to enjoy it because it seemed to take his mind off of everything else.

"Thank you..." He said, "I uh...didn't know you read them that much." She reached back into a bag on her side and pulled out a red notebook, handing it to him, "Here...I have all your articles you have ever made in here..." He took the book and opened it, making his comfortability rise drastically. There were tons of words and arrows, usually pointing to a certain topic of what he had written. He winced lightly, not sure what to say.

"I wrote exactly what I thought about in your articles...I agreed to almost anything..." She said, smiling at him, her eyes burrowing into his, "You...you're just like me..." Sephiroth looked at her with a confused look, obviously creeped out. He could already tell that she was a stalker. Sephiroth himself had never had to deal with such people since they had tried to stay away from him in the past, but he knew that Angeal had a problem with stalkers.

"Our personalities...the way we think...we are very similar..." She said as she began to walk towards him, making him much more uneasy feeling. She grabbed and hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder and cuddled against him, "You...are also a loner...right?"

Sephiroth blinked, not sure what to say. She quickly began to pull him through the hallway and into the outside world and into the woods. He was practically being dragged, stumbling over rocks and roots that were popping out from the ground. She seemed to know where she was going, and he was right as they entered a part of the forest with a small lake.

"Mizore...what are we doing here?" He asked, having his arm released as the girl ran up and knelt down by the edge of the lake. "This is Mizore's secret spot..." She smiled as she stood up and held a flat rock. She turned and skidded it across the water's surface, having it skip an impressive eight times before submerging into the water.

She turned to Sephiroth and smiled brightly, "Your turn! Let's have some fun!" He sighed and shook his head, "Mizore, I have to head back to the club room. We have a party going on, and everybody promised to be there." He turned around, "I'm sorry. Maybe some other time." He had started walking the way they came, remembering the route she took. She suddenly ran up and embraced him, her arms crossing over his waist.

"Why...why do you want to go back to them..." She said into his back, her voice a little muffled but still heard. He tensed up a little, getting very bad feeling about what was to come.

"Is it...because of that Akashiya Moka?" She asked, her grip tightening on him. Her arms felt like ice, the air around him becoming colder more rapidly. He grabbed her wrists to pull her arms off of him, feeling danger.

"If you go back to her...who knows what I'll do...to all your friends..." She said, making his hands stop their approach. "You will...only be mine...Sephiroth-kun..." She said, the air started to freeze around him, the lake slowly becoming ice.

00000

Moka sat at the desk, the junk food sprawled somehow neatly on the table in front of her. She had gotten there first after she had bought the snacks, and was expecting Sephiroth to be there right away. She looked up the clock and realized she had been in there for about half an hour. She had asked a few students, but none of them said that they had seen Sephiroth. She sighed and laid her head on the table, her eyes a little droopy.

She was thinking constantly about the seal on his back. Sometimes she would stay up all night thinking about it. It scared her, to think that Sephiroth could die at any moment and any day. They other two didn't mention it, but she knew that Kurumu and Yukari were feeling the same way. She would see Yukari heading to the library to look up books to see if she could end his seal, and she would see Kurumu constantly tell herself that she felt useless because she couldn't stop it. Moka felt useless too.

The door opened, and Moka flung her head up at the sound excitedly, "Sephy-kun?" She smiled, before she realized that it was the strange purple haired girl.

"He isn't coming..." Mizore said, walking up to her, "And you will never get him back..." She then suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her fingers around the vampire's neck, slamming her into the ground, choking her. Moka was surprised at the ice cold hands, and was scared not only for herself, but for Sephiroth.

"If only...you never came to this school..." Mizore said, "Then...Sephiroth would have been mine..." Moka swiped her hand across Mizore's face, only to see ice shards spray across the room. Mizore's hair suddenly turned into ice, and the place where she was hit was missing, the area surrounded by ice as well.

"Too bad...this is my ice puppet...I'm pretty proud of it..." She said, raising her arm up into the air. Her hand suddenly extended into a long ice sword, the tip looking very dangerous and sharp. She aimed it for Moka's throat, her eyes full of hatred and murder.

"Good bye Moka..." Mizore said before thrusting the blade down at the vampire.

00000

Sephiroth skidded across the now completely frozen lake. He rolled onto his feet, sliding a little as he tried to keep his balance. Sephiroth had trained on ice before, so he was still a very competent fighter on the slippery terrain. He looked up to see Mizore approaching him, her hair turning into ice and shining brightly, with her hand shifted into an ice claw weapon.

"I won't have you be taken away..." She said. "I'm an ice woman...All this ice is under my complete control, and you cannot get away from me...I won't let you..." Sephiroth suddenly had to jump back, feeling the ice shifting underneath him to ensnare him. He landed nicely, although he did slide just a little.

"Sephy...stop running...it's useless..." She said, walking towards him. Ice suddenly covered his feet and crawled up his legs, trapping him. He cursed and watched her walk up to him, her claws lightly touching his cheek. She smiled, feeling like she had finally accomplished taking him away.

"Meeting you...was destiny..." She said, "We are the same...We are both loners...so please...let me warm your own cold heart..."

Sephiroth looked up at her, his eyes flashing a little, making her take a small step back. "Warm...my cold heart...?" He chuckled lightly, leaning his head down a bit, his hair covering his eyes, "That's...impossible." She noticed that the ice had began to melt into water, moving off of his body.

"What?" She blinked, looking up at him and trying to send more ice up to trap him. He jumped back onto the lake bank, which was a pretty big distance, even for a Yokai.

"My heart...will always be frozen..." He said, looking at her as he raised his hand at her. "Now...Fira-

"Sephy-kun!" Moka yelled above him, making him look up. Kurumu was carrying her, the bat wings of the succubus fluttering in the air.

"What?" Mizore said, "Akashiya Moka...how did you-

"I'm the reason for that!" Kurumu smiled, landing beside Sephiroth and setting Moka down. Mizore cursed, large ice spikes coming up from the lake, forming a path straight to the three friends.

"Anyone...who gets in my way...will be killed by me..." She said, her eyes tight on Moka. Sephiroth stood up in front of her glare, his green eyes seeming to glow. "Don't touch them." He said, his eyes locking onto the snow woman's, "Or else I'll stop you with force."

Mizore looked at him, "Sephy...why are you with them? You and I are-

"No we aren't." Sephiroth said, his eyes tightening, "I'm not alone. I have friends. I'm not an outcast." Mizore looked absolutely shocked and backed up, her eyes shaking a little/

"Sephy...are you...rejecting the way I feel?..." She asked, biting her lip as her ice claws began to withdraw. "Why...you're making me...all alone again..." Tears began to appear out from her eyes as a sudden blizzard appeared, throwing snow in front of him. When it disappeared, Mizore was not in sight.

00000

Sephiroth limped back home, ignoring his bruised and aching left arm. The small fight with the ice demon was only a little painful, but he was irritated that he couldn't get in a good hit. He at least wanted to crack her icy skin. He sighed slung his bag over his shoulder, feeling the books rattling. He was very annoyed with school since the day he got there. Studying? Homework? It pissed him off to think about it, but his intellect was so high that he didn't have to study much.

He was too annoyed to not pay attention as he heard someone yell his name. He looked back to see a tall, well built student that was glaring at him straight in the eyes. The boy had long dark red hair that reached down his back, and one was covering over his right eye. He cracked his knuckles and walked up to Sephiroth, "So...you must be the pretty boy everyone's talking about. Silver hair, green eyes...yep. That's you."

"And what do you want?" Sephiroth asked, his irritation fixating on the boy in front of him. Sephiroth could tell that the boy was a fighter. His slim yet strong build showed it, along with a fighting intent in his eyes.

"One of the mermaids you beat at the pool..." The boy spat, "Was my girlfriend. She got out of the infirmary with broken ribs and a sprained wrist. That's better then what I'm ready to do to you."

Sephiroth laughed, making the boy glare angrier at him, "You were dating one of those ugly creatures? Well, I guess her looks match yours."

"Take that back..." He cursed, "She's a beautiful woman." Sephiroth twitched a little, wondering what was with this guy.

"Only...if you manage to knock me out..." Sephiroth smiled, using his wounded arm to grab his bag, hiding his wince as he held it behind his back, "Maybe then I'll consider it."

"Sounds good." the boy said, getting into an unfamiliar fighting stance, "I'll let you know, I'm no amateur. I'm probably one of the strongest fighters here." Sephiroth smirked, getting into his own fighting stance but kept his bag behind his back, "If you're one of the strongest...then I only have to use one arm..." the former SOLDIER snickered.

That seemed to make the student fly into a rage. The red head charged him straight on, growling angrily as he cocked his fist back, "You son of a bit!" He cried as he throw a right hook with tremendous speed.

The One Winged Angel smirked, then ducked down, the fist passing above his head. He cocked his own fist back and slammed his fist into the stomach of the boy, making him gasp out all the air in his lungs. He then hooked his foot behind his opponent's, pulling it back and making the red head fall onto the ground and onto his back, coughing loudly. Sephiroth jumped back and observed the boy.

"Wow...you aren't throwing up?" He smirked as he walked up to him, grabbing the boy's collar and lifting him up with his one arm, "Looks like I'll have to change that. He tossed the boy up into the air, and then jumped up, sending his kick straight into the boy's stomach, knocking him back down into the concrete. The boy then turned his head and tossed his lunch onto the ground beside him which was mixed in with blood.

"That's more like it." Sephiroth smiled as he turned around, "Challenge me next time. Maybe I'll use no arms to even it out." He walked away casually, feeling the eyes of the students on him, which were mixed with fear, admiration and confusion.

"Not yet!" The red head cried out, staggering as he stood up, wiping the blood from his lip, "This isn't done yet! I'm not done yet!" Sephiroth looked back and frowned, "And I wasn't even using twenty percent of my strength...I guess I'll have to take it up just a small notch..." He grinned. The boy charged at him, raising his fist into the air and screaming. Sephiroth read him perfectly. A very sloppy right hook was going to try and hit him. When it came, Sephiroth merely sidestepped and delivered a final kick to the boy's face, knocking him down with a broken nose.

Sephiroth then turned away, knowing that this boy was completely knocked out. There was no way that he could get up after that beating.

00000

"You hear that?" One of the two boys asked as they moved through the forest. "It...sounds like crying..."

"Yeah, it does..." The other said, climbing over a think root coming from the ground, "I think it might be a girl..." The two boys had just finished soccer practice but were playing around afterwards. They realized it was really late and decided to take a short cut through the forest, where they heard the sound of crying.

"There she is!" One boy said, pointing to a form near a large stream. She had light purplish hair, and was wearing a white jacket with a hood.

"She looks kinda cute.." The other smiled before he came out of the trees to walk up to her, "Hey, are you alright? We heard you crying and wanted to see if anyone was injured out here..." She stood up and wiped her eyes before she turned around, "You...are annoying..." She growled as she walked towards them. She lifted her hand, hand suddenly dozens of large ice blades shot at them, freezing them on contact and stabbing into their flesh painfully as they were knocked unconscious.

"Sephy-kun..." The girl cried, rubbing her eyes, "I LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

00000

"Okay...let me get this straight..." Moka twitched as she and Sephiroth stood in front of the teacher, "You want us...to go to Shirayuki's place and -

"Yes!" Nekonome said, her tail wagging subconsciously behind her, "She hasn't come to school for a long number of days, and I'm getting worried. If she stays gone any longer, she'll have to face expulsions. And that's no good. So I want you two to head to her place and drag her back here!" Nekonome said, pointing her fingers at them.

Sephiroth sighed and scratched his head, "Fine, whatever. Give me her room address and we'll go." Moka leaned in and whispered, "But...she might kill us..."

"I've got better things to worry about." Sephiroth whispered in reply and Nekonome handed him a small slip of paper with the address on it. "I'm counting on you...since this IS your new job, Sephy...because you're class manager!" Sephiroth blinked, "Wait...when did this happen?"

"Hey, Nekonome." A man said as they approached them from behind, "I need to talk to you about Shirayuki." Sephiroth realized that he was Kotsuba, the PE teacher. His eyes were cold, and Sephiroth sensed something eerie coming from him.

"Shirayuki froze two of my soccer players yesterday, and they would have died if I didn't find them like I did." Nekonome twitched looking down.

"This is her second time she has gotten into big trouble, and I think that she NEEDS to be expelled. Our school shouldn't have bad examples like her around, so we're better off kicking her out of here forever."

He then turned around to look at Sephiroth and Moka, his eyes locking onto the former SOLDIER's, "Ah, Sephiroth. You sure you don't want to join the soccer team? Who knows, you could be water boy." He smirked.

"Keep your words to yourself or I'll jam them down your throat." He replied, making the teacher glare at him. The two stared at each other in complete silence, filling the room with an uncomfortable feeling.

"Let's talk about Shirayuki in private, Kotsuba." Nekonome said as she pulled him away. Moka and Sephiroth then walked out of the office and exited the building, with Sephiroth holding the crisp paper lightly in his hand, "That Kotsuba...Somethings up with him..." He said, shoving the paper into his pocket, "I don't like it."

"Hey, you too!" Kurumu exclaimed running over to them with Yukari, "What's up?" They told her about Shirayuki's possible expulsion and how they had to drag her ass back to class soon.

"She's probably just angry that you dumped her, Sephy. Girls usually are!" Yukari said, waving her hand around.

"So it's my fault?" He asked, making Kurumu turn around and punch Yukari in the arm, "Don't blame Sephiroth you runt!"

"It's okay." Sephiroth said, "I don't think she means any harm. She's just really lonely."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Kotsuba said, emerging from the building, "She did really attack my soccer players." He lifted up the notebook that Shirayuki had scrapbooked Sephiroth's articles with, "It seems like she was obsessed with you, Sephiroth."

"In the first semester, she was in love with a teacher. Her love wasn't accepted so she froze him mercilessly. She shouldn't go to school...she doesn't even deserve it..." Kotsuba chuckled, "She's just annoying. She must be released." He lifted up his arm and pulled down his sleeve, revealing horrific scars on his arm that shown that he had been frozen, "Or this will happen to you." He left behind the speechless females and Sephiroth, who was glaring at him even worse then before.

After this, Sephiroth said that he wanted to go see her alone much to the dismay of his friends. He had ran to the girl dorms, approaching the large building and heading up the stairs to the second floor. He looked at the paper in his hand that read 106, looking for the numbers on the doors as he passed them. He finally came to it and cleared his throat, knocking on the door.

"Hey, Shirayuki?" He said, "It's me. Sephiroth." A few moments of silenced passed before he sighed, "Hey, come on out. I need to pull you back to class-

Large ice spikes shot around from the door around him, making him do a flip over the second floor railing and land on the ground from his reactions. He stood up and brushed himself off as she jumped down in front of him, watching him.

"So...the teachers said that you froze two students and severely injured them..." Sephiroth said, his eyes on her, "Let me ask you something...why did you do it? Someone like you would never have done that. I know what people like that are, and you aren't one of them. So I'm guessing...that you didn't even do it in the first place."

Her eyes widened as light tears began to run down her cheeks, "Sephy...kun..." She suddenly turned around and ran away, leaving Sephiroth confused and only a little concerned about her.

00000

Shirayuki stood above on a cliff, watching the red sea before her as the wind blue her purple hair in odd directions. Her mind was in pieces, but with Sephiroth saying what he did to her earlier, she was starting to put it all back together. She was confused, filled with strange turmoil inside of her. Sephiroth's face kept popping up and she smiled, looking down at the grass in front of her.

"I'm not surprised you came here...Shirayuki..." Kotsuba said, grabbing her from behind with a toothy grin, "You always did...hehe..." He started pushing her to the edge of the cliff, her feet meeting the end of it, "Whoa...watch it there...it wouldn't be a surprise if a girl like you happened to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff now, would it?"

"L-Let me go!" She yelled and she spun, accidentally tossing him over the edge. She blinked, "SENSEI!" And leaned over the edge to try and look for him. A large tentacle suddenly shot up at her and wrapped around her leg, squeezing tightly.

"Wow...I could have died if I was someone else..." he chuckled, his voice sounding different then before, "So...I guess I can't forgive you." He came up from the cliff side, many tentacles emerging from his back and with his arms forming into them. He suddenly pulled on her, sending her over the edge. She desperately grabbed a root that was popping out from the earthy side of the cliff and hung on for dear life.

"I remember when you froze me first semester..." he laughed, "You said...you liked me. That you loved me..." He chuckled. His tentacles began crawling up her thigh, "I was only playing around with you...and it looks like you thought I was serious..." He laughed, "A girl like you should just disappear!"

Her eyes were filling with tears as the root cut into her hand. Her spirit and heart was crushed, and her fingers began to loosen their grip. She finally released it, feeling as though she deserved to die, to deserve to not remain in this world. _Goodbye...Sephy..._

"Hey." Sephiroth said as he grabbed her wrist, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his emerald eyes shining, "You think death is your only option? Well, it's not." He was straining a little, his muscles tensing as he held onto her hand, "I'm going to save you here." He said, "You have people to live for." Her eyes were filled with more tears, "Sephy...kun..."

A tentacle shot out and wrapped around his throat and began to choke him, blood coming from his mouth and dripping down onto Shirayuki's shocked face.

"Looks like I'm going to have to drag you down too!" Kotsuba laughed as he began pulling on the SOLDIER.

"Looks like..." Sephiroth said, "I have no choice but to use it..." He looked up at the kraken below him, clenching his fist as his seal felt warm, his power increasing drastically as Shirayuki gasped, actually managing to feel its intensity.

"Sephy!" Moka shouted behind him, making him break from his increasing power state. He grabbed the tentacle and tore it off from his throat. Looked back at Moka, "Grab her hand, Moka! I'll take him!" The vampire blinked as she took Shirayuki's wrist. He pulled off Moka's Rosario, seeing her transformation take place. Her silver haired flowed in the wind, shocking both Kotsuba and Shirayuki.

"Leave him to me." Sephiroth said as he jumped off the cliff towards the Kraken, making the inner Moka look at him with shock, "Are you stupid?"

He fell towards Kotsuba, the Kraken's many tentacles in his way, "You're just falling to your death!" Kotsuba laughed, thrusting them up at Sephiroth, "Looks like you committed suicide with her!"

"I said I would jam your words back into your throat." Sephiroth held his hand in front of him as the tentacles shot at him, "Firaga!" He said, as a huge blast of fire burned into the Tentacle's causing Kotsuba to scream in pain, his tentacles flailing to the sides.

"What happened? I can't see!" Shirayuki said, looking at the shocked Moka's face.

Sephiroth cocked his fist back, fire spurting from its skin, "You're such an idiot...Kotsuba..." He threw his powerful, flaming right hook into Kotsuba's cheek, making him let go of Shirayuki as he fell to the sea below him, yelling out in anger and intense pain.

Sephiroth punched forward into the cliff wall, his fist breaking into it to slow himself down. He grabbed onto a rock that was jutting out, his knuckles now bleeding horribly. He saw Moka pull Shirayuki up into the grass and he sighed in relief, his body feeling terribly exhausted. He couldn't help but laugh, his grip beginning to loosen, "Ha...risking my life to save someone. Now I never expected this out of me..." He said as he began to attempt to climb the rocks. His body was too tired and he hung there, his grip being lost as he fell to the red waters below him, his world going black.

00000

He sat up suddenly, his eyes alert and focusing. He was above the cliff, and Shirayuki was resting his head on her thighs, her eyes filled with tears. He blinked, but was quickly embraced by Kurumu as she cried out, but he couldn't hear it. He blinked as he looked up at the inner Moka smiling before him, being the only one he could hear.

"You are full of surprises..." She smiled, "That was stupid, but daring. I never thought that you would do something like that." He felt Yukari hug him on his other side, but he couldn't hear her either.

"Anyways, the other one wants to talk with you." She smiled, clamping on her Rosario as her hair began turning pink, "And there's no way that I'm done observing you."

All sound returned to him and his head was filled with the noise of constant crying, the girls holding their heads in his chest as they blabbered untranslatable things to him.

"I thought you were a goner..." Shirayuki smiled, hugging him from behind. He blinked, feeling her cold skin but then smiled lightly, "He was nothing. How did I get back up?"

"I managed to catch you before you hit the rocks..." Kurumu sobbed, "I thought you were going to die!"

"No way." He said, patting her head as he stood up, getting uncomfortable with all these girls being physical around him, "Now...we can have our party." He said, looking at the pink haired Moka who smiled at him, light tears in her eyes as she nodded. The others cheered, and he looked back at Shirayuki, "And you're invited. There's no way we're letting you say no." He said as he saw her smile, tears flowing down her cheeks.

00000

The next day, Sephiroth walked down the path to school, looking at his fist as he clenched and unclenched it. What was going wrong with him? The reason he saved her in the first place was because he figured it was a good way to be able to get in a punch at Kotsuba. He had to admit, that it felt unreasonably good. He could still feel his fist making contact, and that alone made him get into a fighting mood. But those things things he said afterwards...its like it came from a completely different part of him. He was vastly confused, his heart and spirit beginning to twist and turn.

"Hey...Sephy..." He stopped and looked at a tree, seeing Shirayuki hide behind it. He blinked and then smiled, "Oh hey." He really didn't want to see her right now. His heart was making him feel sick, and he just wanted to be alone today. She emerged, showing her newly cut hair.

"Oh wow..." He said, his mind beginning to grow angry at himself.

"I want to change myself...so I decided to start with my hair." She grinned, disappearing behind the tree again. He nodded and left for the school. He wasn't feeling like much that day. It was like his heart was slowly being taken over by something. Like another soul.

**Just a few more chapters more...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sephiroth stood tall over the littered bodies that were scattered across the streets of Niblehiem, and listened to the voices of agony and sadness that polluted the air around him. The smell of burning flesh flowed into his nostrils, and the hand that held the mighty masamune twitched eagerly, wanting the feeling of slicing through a human once again. Sephiroth was way too cool to act arrogantly, and his emerald eyes gleamed brilliantly, the feeling of accomplishment flowing within him as he watched the fire grow before him._

_ Before he turned, he caught the eyes of his former friend Zack, whose eyes were wide with terror and confusion. He smiled victoriously and turned his back on his ex comrade, the fire creating wall between them. Sephiroth was untouchable...and he was going to do what he could to find his mother..._

_00000_

Sephiroth woke with a jolt, sitting up with a quick jerk. Sweat streamed down his body as he covered his eyes with his hands, his breaths coming in heavy. His eyes scanned his room, searching the darkness as though something dangerous was lurking there. His mind was in pieces, the vision of the massacre of Nibleheim still fresh within his conscious. He could still smell the smoke, hear the screams, feel the heat...and feel his hand shaking lightly...shaking with the temptation to kill.

Sephiroth pushed off his sheets and stood up, looking out the window. The night was still young, but he had no need for sleep now. He sighed lightly, calming down quickly. His mind was continuously wandering...the killing at Nibleheim...the slaughter...did he regret it? Or was it not even a significant thing to him? Sephiroth quietly left his room and headed to the bathrooms. The hallways were dark and cold, but he felt no danger. None of the yokai would dare stand up to him anyway. Entering the bathrooms, he quickly washed his face with cold water, now completely normal, with his mind back to where it should be. Thinking of the here and now.

It had been at least three months since he had been at this school. No answers had come to him about the seal. And everyday, he was having to deal with the same strange emotions and feelings that were creeping over him. Mostly, it was concerning the vampire Moka.

Akashiya Moka, the vampire that he considered his closest ally at the school. She was the first person he befriended...and right now, she was the only one stronger then him. When she changed into her true vampire form, even he knew that as he was right now, he couldn't beat her.

_ So this is what it's like to feel inferior..._ He thought, looking up at himself in the mirror. Sephiroth was sure that he had more combat experience, but against raw strength and her powers, he was almost no match. Almost.

Sephiroth stared at his reflection and clenched his fist, feeling anger and frustration creep on onto him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and then walked out from the bathroom, determined to move on with unsealing himself. Currently, he was getting nowhere from going to school. He had to go search for answers on his own...

00000

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked, leaning against the club room wall, staring up at the ceiling, "This is the fourth day that he hasn't come to school. He hasn't missed a day since he started being absent..." Yukari was sitting at the table, tapping her fingers gently on the wooden surface, "Everything is so dull him with him gone..."

"Why don't we check on him?" Moka asked, looking up at the two, "At least you know...to make sure he isn't sick really badly..."

"No good." Mizore said, popping her head in from a window, scaring the three girls and making them jump, "He isn't in his room."

"Geez! Don't do that!" Kurumu shouted, throwing a few books at the ice woman.

"Wait...what do you mean that he isn't in his room?" Moka asked, blinking, "Has he...left?" Mizore sighed and crawled in through the window.

"I saw him leave in the morning the day he stopped showing up for school. He wasn't wearing his uniform and was heading off into a different direction when I lost him..." Mizore sighed, looking at the three, "I don't know where he could have headed..."

"Don't tell me that he's trying to get rid of his seal himself..." Kurumu said, getting the attention of the girls, "He could be anywhere if he was doing that..."

"I have a feeling I know where he's going." Gin said, walking in suddenly and startling the friends, "And none of you would like it."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked, standing up, "Why would you know that?"

"His scent..." Gin sighed, "I was able to track it for a while...but it seemed to have disappeared into the tunnel...to the human world." The Yokai shivered lightly, the terrors from the stories they have heard appearing in their minds. The terror of the humans. To the yokai, humans were devils, purging the ones who were not like them. And when they were gone or hidden, the humans would purge themselves, killing all those who were different.

"Sephiroth could be killed there!" Moka said, her face flooding with worry, "I...I don't know what I would do if..."

"Why is Sephiroth going to the human world...?" Yukari asked, her eyes wide with surrpise, "If there was something about the seal on his back, wouldn't it be found here instead of there?"

"We're going to have to go after him." Kurumu said, clenching her fists, "I can't let him do this on his own...he's...in danger..." Yukari and Mizore nodded, and the four girls began to think of a plan.

"Wait...what seal?" Gin asked, blinking at his girls.

"It's...nothing..." Moka said, noticing a curious glance from Mizore.

"I can't let you do that." Gin said shockingly, "It's way too dangerous for all of you."

"WHAT?" Kurumu yelled, stomping up to the werewolf, "He's an important person to all of us! You can't just let him die out there!" Gin sighed and scratched his head, looking at Kurumu with set eyes.

"Look...Sephiroth is strong and smart. He won't do anything stupid that will put him into harms way...he's probably just thinking about the dangers for all of you. I wouldn't want to put my friends in danger either." The girls looked at the floor with frustration, their fists tight.

"And plus...the bus won't be back here for another week...By then, he'll be long gone." The werewolf stated, sitting down into a chair, "So we need to time think. And plan ahead on how we'll find him."

"Damnit..." Kurumu said, collapsing onto the table into tears, "I can't wait...I want to see him again..." Mizore turned her back as Yukari began sobbing silently. Moka was deeply saddened, but she knew that shedding tears for Sephiroth wouldn't get her anywhere. She had to act now, even if it meant throwing her life away for him.

"What can we do in a week to prepare to find him?" Moka asked, "The human world is dangerous...but I'm determined to go out and find him..."

"Moka." Gin said, glancing over at her, "It's too dangerous. Even for you. For what we know, Sephiroth is the only one that can remove your Rosario, and without him you're weak. I think we need to wait for him to come back."

"What if he doesn't?" Kurumu asked, glaring at Gin with tearful eyes, "What if he...he..."

"He WON'T." Moka said, her own tears beginning to flow, "He won't...he's strong...I...I know he won't..." Gin smiled lightly at her and stood up, "Give him ten days. If he doesn't come...we will all go. And I'll promise you all that." Gin turned and left the room, sighing softly to himself. _Sephiroth...you bastard..._

00000

The world was much different then Sephiroth had imagined. The technology was more inferior, but everyone...looked much more relaxed. Like they couldn't be touched by something that could possibly cause them harm. Danger didn't seem to lurk behind every shadow, because everything was much brighter. Much, much brighter. The people were smiling innocently as kids played in the streets around him. Elderly people seemed to enjoy their last, withering years of life, and the children were practically exploding with energy and happiness. Where...where was the fear behind their eyes? Or the caution? The earth seemed much safer...much more...livable. And then made the former SOLDIER cringe inside.

Unlike Midgar...The city was clean and well taken care of...there was no blocking of the sun, no dark, cloudy skies. Sephiroth blinked as he stared into the fullness of the blue sky, seeing no dangerous air ships, or any sort of dangerous weapon. Walking down the sidewalks, he felt the peace, felt as though nothing horrible waited for him around the corner. And he didn't like this one bit. If you were too relaxed, you would never be ready for a life or death situation. Clenching his fist tightly, he entered the busy streets of the city, passing people by just inches. Humanity disgusted him still, and he absolutely hated being touched by them.

"Hey you...pretty boy..." A raspy voice said behind him. Sephiroth ignored it, feeling no need to pay attention to any human. That was, until, a cold hand grabbed his shoulder. Sephiroth glanced back to see an older man dressed in rags, smiling lightly with bad teeth, "You look even better up close..." The man laughed, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes filling Sephiroth's nostrils.

"Let go." Sephiroth growled, his eyes flashing danger. The man took the hint instantly, the intense feeling of death coming into him as he turned and hurried away. Sephiroth sighed softly and kept walking. Of course, whenever a flicker of danger was seen, the humans were the first to disappear.

"Oh...look at him! Haven't seen him around before..." A girl said, pointing him out to her friends. "He's pretty hot...wanna go talk to him?" the former SOLDIER heard them clearly, but kept on walking, ignoring any other sort of thing yelled at him. He was in the human world for one purpose...

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" A voice screamed, grabbing Sephiroth's attention for just a second. A girl flew towards him at full speed on a bike, with Sephiroth blinking in surprise, remembering the situation that him and Moka met in. Except now, he was fast enough. Sephiroth quickly did a side step, but the weirdest thing happened...The bike rammed into him immediately when he dodged, and he was thrown, along with the girl, into the nearby alley.

His body was quickly slammed into a brick wall and then flopped onto the ground, making the air from his lungs escape. He coughed wildly, pain coursing through his back and arms, feeling like he had just bit hit by a bullet train. It was because of this, that he didn't notice the girl sitting up on top of his waist and groaning in pain softly.

"Damn...I should trade in my bike for a motorcycle or something..." The girl said, before looking down at Sephiroth's wounded form, "Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" She stood up quickly, "I'm so sorry!" Sephiroth sat up, ignoring the fire that he felt in his joints. He then stood up quickly, anger raising up into his heart as he glared at the girl in front of him. She had long black hair, and was wearing a typical school uniform with a short skirt. His glare made her take a step back, freezing her.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." The girl stammered, her eyes wide with the murderous intent she was feeling. Sephiroth pondered what he could do, but then decided not to attract too much attention. He walked by her silently without a word and continued onto the street, ignoring the eyes of the people who saw the accident. When he disappeared from sight, the girl quickly smiled and picked up her bike, "Well...that was scary...but that's what I expected from him." She grinned, picking up her phone and dialing. "Hey...Yeah I just did. He's everything you said he would be. I'll keep tracking him." She shut her phone and grinned wider, "So that's the great Sephiroth...interesting..."

00000

The boy was flung into the wall, the darkness blacking out his beaten, bloodied figure. Gin stepped into the room angrily, cracking his knuckles with a dangerous look in his eye, "So this is the dark arts club...I heard my good friend Sephiroth was in here a few days ago. I want answers. Now..."

One of the club members who was wearing the black robe uniform backed away a little, adjusting his glasses, "I-I can have you thrown out of here! Don't make me g-get forceful!" Gin suddenly disappeared, and the boy was slammed against the wall with Gin's strong hand tightly wrapped around his neck, "I know what you guys do in the shadows...how you assist that public safety commission..." Gin's fingers tightened, "Now tell me. What did you tell Sephiroth?" Gin released the boy, but then kicked him down onto the floor. The student coughed and then sat up, adjusting his glasses again, "That pretty boy? He came in demanding some sort of explanation for the seal on his back or something..."

"There's that seal thing again..." Gin said, his eyes slanting, "Tell me about it..."

00000

"It's been six days now..." Kurumu said, her head resting on the table in front of her, "Do...you guys really think that he'll come back?..." Moka and Yukari stared at the space in front of their eyes, thinking, but not saying anything. They wanted to have faith in Sephiroth...but they just weren't sure. Things were looking gloomy, and they hadn't even seen Gin in the past few days.

"Maybe...we should start working on the next newspaper..." Moka laughed lightly, "It's...something to take our minds onto..." Kurumu and Yukari shrugged at each other, and then began to trade news that they had heard around school, before Mizore popped in from the window.

"Oh, it's you!" Kurumu twitched, remembering how scary the ice girl had been, "What do you want?"

"This seal..." Mizore said, sitting beside them, "Tell me about it. I hear you all whispering about it, so it's no small thing."

00000

Sephiroth was tired, hot, and frustrated. He had searched throughout the entire city until he received directions from a very hesitant man, and then moved on from there. After a day of walking, he found himself trudging up a steep dirt hill, the sun being covered by the trees on his sides. The atmosphere was relaxing, but Sephiroth could feel...a presence around him somehow. It was nice not being around any humans, but his uneasiness didn't help much.

He was sure that Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari missed him greatly. That was not a doubt, and another reason for him to leave Yokai Academy was to get away from all the emotions he had started to sprout. Growing attached to them wasn't what he had planned on doing...and he knew that leaving then was the right choice. Sephiroth didn't need friendship or anything like that. He needed his power back, and he needed to avenge himself and head back to his original world.

He reached the top of the hill, panting a little but not exhausted. Even though he was in a reduced form, he was still fit, and could be considered an olympic athlete if he tried. When the sunlight finally hit him, the former SOLDIER found himself facing a sea of sunflowers...which was more like an ocean. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow, searching for something like a small house in the distance.

"Witch's hill, eh?" He said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stomped through the sunflowers, not caring the fact that he was stepping on them. Besides, they would always grow back. It's not like he was destroying the beauty...more like temporarily reducing it. And with each step, Sephiroth felt something growing...like a murderous intent with flower he crushed beneath his heel. The former SOLDIER couldn't help but grin. Things were starting to feel almost normal again.

00000

"A club retreat to the human world?" The girls said together, making Miss Nekonome stagger back a little out of shock, "Uh, yes...I thought it would be a little fun to head out there sometime...and write about the humans in the school newspapers...It was originally Gin's idea though..."

_Gins? Well that's a surprise..._ Moka thought before a determined look came into her eyes, "Okay, sounds great." _This gives us a good excuse to go out and look for Sephiroth..._

When Nekonome left, the girls sat down and sighed with a light smile. They were finally going off to the human world..and to find Sephiroth. What confused them, however, was that Gin, who was originally completely against them going until ten days had passed, had decided to head out there...and it wasn't for the sake of the newspaper club.

"Okay!..." Yukari smiled, clutching her wand tightly, "We need to prepare! I'm going to go research some tracking spells!" And with that, the witch ran from the room with a wide grin, hope crossing her heart once more. And behind that, the wanting to be of use drove her even further.

The vampire and succubus watched her leave before beginning to think of what they could do to help. Moka couldn't do much in her sealed form, and Kurumu was strong, but didn't know any way of fighting one way or another. The two sighed and rested their heads onto the table while their thoughts drifted from one thing to another.

"Do you think...He will be happy to see us again?" Moka asked, looking up at the blue haired girl in front of her, "I mean...well, he had a distant look in his eyes when he was with us..."

"Of course he'll be happy! Kurumu said, sitting up, "Why wouldn't he? We're his best friends! I'm sure he left because he had a good reason for it!" Moka nodded lightly, but something made her not very convinced...

"Whatever! This is kinda depressing..." Kurumu sighed as she stood up, "I'm gonna go home and sleep..." The succubus said as she walked from the room.

**"I know what you're thinking..." **The inner Moka said, **"There is something up with what's going on with Sephiroth. Why would he go to the human world if he is looking for a way to break off his seal? It's strange to me..."**

"I know..." Moka bit her lip, "It's as if someone is pushing Sephiroth to go to the human world...but why..." The inner Moka grew silent, then Moka stood up and left the room, silently shutting off the light.

** Okay...This chapter probably was pretty bad for my standards ha ha...being too short and everything. I haven't written anything in a long while, so I'm trying to get back to the speed of things haha. Anyways, please REVIEW! Especially if I had a mistake!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Young, little Sephiroth sat alone on his bed as time passed by slowly. His room was small and cold, with the walls, floor, and ceiling being completely metal. It was as though they were making sure that he couldn't break out. It was all absurd to the young, white haired boy as to why they were taking such great lengths to keep him locked up this way. It's not like he was a monster, wanting to consume everything in the outside world. His bed was a very uncomfortable mattress that laid on a medal ledge, with a thin pillow and thin blankets. These were his only possessions, aside from the tattered clothes that he was wearing. _

_ It seemed like he was sitting there forever, waiting for his next meal or next random check up. He lived every single moment of his life in the room. It was like they were testing him about something..._

_ Suddenly, the door opened and the bright lights quickly blinded the young boy, who grunted and shielded his eyes._

_ "There he is, sir." The familiar, detested voice of Professor Hojo called out, "That's your little masterpiece." Out from the light came a very large man, who was smoking a large cigar and wearing a very expensive red suit._

_ "Hello there, my dear boy." The man smiled, his eyes filled with victory and greed. Sephiroth wasn't too sure, but he suspected that the man was very important._

_ "I am president Shinra." He smiled, coming closer to the boy, "And I am the one who will be your employer from now on." He looked back at Hojo, "Get this boy into a better room. He deserves far better treatment then what you're getting him. He is very valuable to me, and deserves the same luxury as my son did. Shinra then smiled happily again, which started to make Sephiroth feel very uneasy._

_ "Today, you will begin to become Shinra's legend." He grinned, before leading Sephiroth into the bright world._

_00000_

The moon was nearly full, filling the dark sky with its brilliant light and its staggering beauty. With the wonderful field of sunflowers surrounding its glow, even Sephiroth felt a little terrible about stomping about them. The stars were shining greatly also, and if you ever saw the scene, you would have lost your breathe. But Sephiroth was losing his breathe because of a different reason.

The former SOLDIER flipped back through the air, kicking up sunflowers and dirt as a deadly slash made contact with the dirt that he had been standing on just milliseconds ago. As soon as he landed, he began a series of speedy dodges through the dark sunflower field, avoiding all the flashing attacks and quick speed killing blows.

He grunted as he felt a cut slicing into his right thigh, and landed stiffly on his knees, his frustration growing. He couldn't see what was attacking him, and was relying purely on his instincts and all his other senses besides sight.

"Impressive..." A voice called out in the dark, "Nobody has managed to last as half as long as you. I'm utterly amazed at your skill for surviving this long with only a scratch." Sephiroth panted lightly and then smiled, standing up and listening for the lightest movement. "Then you should see what else I can do." As soon as he heard a twig snap, he spun around and fired off a powerful blaze of fire, seeing the dark air light up.

He saw that he hit his target, and a demonic scream pierced the air. The creature began to burn and thrash blindly, sending smalls flames out around it. Sephiroth had already jumped back into safety. When the creature finally died, its body slammed into the ground, and Sephiroth had a nice fire as a light source.

"What did you just do?" The voice called out in the dark, "Are you...also a witch?" Sephiroth laughed lightly, ignoring the throbbing in his leg, "Not at all. I only know a few tricks." His hand flashed white, and his wound suddenly healed. "If you think you can kill me, forget it." A wicked laughter began, and he felt the earth quake lightly as he saw three more large creatures drag themselves out from the earth, "I was just going easy on you. But apparently, I'm going to have to make things more difficult!" The creatures shrieked their terrible wail, and began the next assault on Sephiroth, who was not in the mood for more attacks.

He was doing a good job evading and leaping away from attacks, but his human limitations could only go so far. Fatigue began to start, and he was becoming slower, and when that happened, wounds were showing up all over the place. He had cuts on his torso, arms and legs, and a thin cut on his cheek that was bleeding heavily. Using another firaga spell would drain him, and even though he was fully able to blow the three creatures completely down with one blast, he had no idea if there were others.

"Your becoming so slow..." The voice laughed, "Your not fun anymore." He felt a powerful blow on his torso, and he was thrown through the sunflowers, grunting in pain. Once more he cursed his human body, but that couldn't help him at all. He began to roll through the flowers, and finally stopped himself in the dirt as he spat out blood.

"I hope you aren't hiding from me..." The voice said, as the creatures began to rush to where they saw him land, "Because I'm done playing around with you." Sephiroth began to think of his options. The thought of him changing into his complete self was tempting, but he needed to save that for a different situation. This wasn't the time to unleash his true self, and if he did that now, he wouldn't have it later.

He jumped up from the sunflowers, putting more distance between him and the demons that were looking for him.

"Ah...accepting your fate?" The voice snickered, "Well this makes things way easier."

"No..." Sephiroth panted, grinning lightly, "I haven't shown you everything about me..."

00000

The four young girls waited patiently by the bus stop in the Yokai world, holding their bags and shuffling around nervously. None of them managed to get much sleep that night, because too many things were planted in their minds. The humans that they feared, the new world they were going to, and most of all, the man that they wanted back. Sephiroth was the biggest thing on their minds. They spent the entire night planning, brainstorming, and coming up with ideas as to why Sephiroth went off into the human world to search for something to break his seal.

Moka was the most nervous out of all of them, however, because she was closer and knew more about Sephiroth then the rest of them. About how he was really human. The vampire clutched her Rosario tightly, praying softly for the return of her Sephiroth. She and the inner Moka had a discussion about Sephiroth every single day that he had been gone. It was because of Sephiroth that she was able to have a friendly relationship with her other self.

"I can see you're all ready to take this trip!" Miss Nekonome exclaimed behind them, making each of the girls jump.

"Er...Yeah..." Kurumu scractched her head lightly as she struggled to make a smile, "Excited..." Nekonome didn't catch the depressing vibe and sighed lightly, "It's a shame that Sephiroth has been gone for a while...he would have liked this trip to the human world." The friends all winced lightly as they watched the bus drive out from the cave that connected the two worlds together.

"Moka..." Yukari whispered, tightly grabbing Moka's arm, "Without him here...I'm scared..." The vampire smiled and patted the young witch's head. But she too, felt nervous without him. She could detect that feeling with Kurumu as well. Mizore was different, but Moka knew that the ice demon was also not feeling well herself.

"Hey...where's Gin?" Kurumu asked, glancing around, "Is he wussing out on us?..." Nekonome smiled lightly as the yellow bus pulled up in front of them, "Ah, he will be with us shortly. He had a few extra lessons he had to finish is what he told me." The bus doors opened, and all the girls gulped as the mysterious glowing eyes of the bus driver swept over them.

"Why hello, little ladies." He laughed, waving his hand to welcome them, "Ready to go? I'm not a patient man, you see." The girls nodded and grabbed their bags, entering one after another behind the teacher. They may have been desperate in finding Sephiroth, but they were still a little terrified to travel to the human world.

"Hey...Mr. Bus driver..." Kurumu said before sitting down in the seat next to Moka, "Have you seen a student around our age?...White hair, catlike green eyes? Very handsome?" The bus driver grinned, lighting a cigar and taking in a big wiff.

"Yes I have. He rode to the human world with me a few days ago." The driver said, closing the bus doors, "Very polite kid."

"So he is there!" Moka exclaimed, grinning along with the other girls. That was the best news they had heard all week, and were suddenly filled with energy and excitement. Yukari smirked and grabbed her wand, eager to search for him. She felt like it was her duty to watch over him because of his seal, and wanted to protect him more then anything.

"Yep!" The bus driver said, turning the bus around, "And luckily, where you're going, he'll be in the are." The girls cheered with smiles, and began chatting about how they were going to punish their male friend and started laughing again. The bus driver glanced back with the bus mirror and smiled at the students, chuckling lightly to himself about young love.

The bus drove on through the strange tunnel, with strange lights and sounds flashing outside the windows of the school bus. The girls were amazed and stared outside with awe until they entered the human world.

Moka was surprised and eeped lightly as the brightness of the human world touched her eyes. They pulled out from the tunnel and into a rural community, with beautiful trees and flowers following white fences that bordered houses. She hadn't been to the human world in years, and she forgot what it looked like. She shivered lightly as she spotted a few humans riding bikes to school, and still felt the light fear and dislike for them as the bus passed on by.

Kurumu had never been to humans this close before, and never really took a good look at the human world. She kept silent for once, watching the passing houses and the small animals that were flying by, smiling with the brilliant sunlight. The human world looked pleasant, but she knew better then to assume that the humans were just as wonderful as the world looked.

Yukari watched the humans carefully, wanting to avoid eye contact as much as possible with them. She had a high dislike of them because of their history with witches, and her light fear made her wish Sephiroth was with her even more.

Mizore calmly watched the scenery outside, and paid no attention to the humans passing by. She didn't care much for their lives or lifestyles, and only wanted to find Sephiroth.

"Hey midget..." Kurumu said, looking into the witch's seat, "Is there a way you can track him in this world?" Yukari at first grew angry at Kurumu's insult, but calmed down a little, "I could try, but doing it right now wouldn't be a good idea since we are near so many people. But that will be the first thing I do when we get off the bus, fat cow."

Moka and Mizore ignored the two girls as they argued and yelled, and waited patiently for the bus to stop so that they could get off. After an hour or so, the bus pulled up into a small private beach area, and the doors to the bus opened, with Nekonome bursting out and sniffing the salty air.

"Ah! I smell frying fish!" She exclaimed, her tail on the verge of revealing itself. The four friends grabbed their bags and said their thanks to the driver before they got off and followed their teacher.

"Hey you." The bus driver said, "Pink haired girl." Moka looked back, giving him a questioned look.

"Be careful." He said, inhaling his cigar, "That boy you're looking for. He is not quite how he seems." Moka smiled lightly and bowed, "Thank you sir, but I know Sephiroth better then anyone! We'll bring him back!" She grinned and rushed after her friends, with the bus driver putting out his cigar on his ash tray.

"That girl doesn't know everything..." He said, fixing his hat, "But she will have to find out...sooner or later..."

By the time Moka had caught up with them, Mizore and Kurumu were already setting up the tent and Yukari was using her tracking magic to look for Sephiroth. She was sitting in the sand, with a pure sheet of white paper that was in front of her that was held down with light rocks. She placed her hand upon the paper and held her wand with her other, and was chanting softly. Moka decided not to interrupt her and helped the other two girls.

"This beach is great...wherever Sephiroth went, he probably came here." Kurumu smiled, struggling a little with the tent, "I have no doubt he is somewhere near here! As soon as I find him, I'm gonna make him pay!" Moka had to laugh a little. She was happy that Kurumu was in good spirits again. Her being positive made Moka be more positive.

"It's really hot..." Mizore began wincing, finishing up her side of the tent as she watched Kurumu and Moka struggle with finishing up theirs, "Hurry on up...I'm burning..."

After five minutes of torture for the ice woman, the tent was finally all set up and she dove in quickly. Moka and Kurumu simply tossed in their bags and headed over to Yukari to see her progress.

"How is it, brat?" The succubus asked, leaning down to see the paper, "You find anything?" A golden pan suddenly appeared above Kurumu's head and smashed into it, knocking her face first into the sand.

"Maybe if you were more respectful that wouldn't have happened..." Yukari said, looking a little frustrated. "But anyways, something is interfering with my tracking magic..."

"Interfering?..." Moka blinked, "But this is the human world. They would have to be using magic themselves, wouldn't they?" The young witch nodded, biting her lip softly. "So that would mean that if Sephiroth is here, he is in trouble. And he needs help..." Moka became a little scared, gripping her rosario tightly.

"Can you find where the place where your magic is being interfered at?..." Kurumu asked, rubbing her head, "Or at least where the other magic is coming from?..." Yukari concentrated for a second and then pointed to her right, which was towards a high cliff that was a close distance, "Yeah. Over there. It's pretty far that way, but its in walking distance."

"Alright. Let's go right away." Mizore said, draining a bottle of water as she emerged from the tent, "The sooner we find him, the better..."

"I agree..." Kurumu nodded, tightening her fist, "I don't want him to be gone any longer then he needs to be." Moka and Yukari nodded, and they all had started walking to the cliff. Nekonome was gone, and they all figured that she had gone to go find some fish or something like that.

As they approached the cliff, Yukari began to feel a strange, familiar energy that was faint but still there. She grew nervous and clutched Moka's hand tightly. She was getting a bad feeling, and almost wanted to turn and leave in the other direction.

"Well, here we are..." Kurumu said, touching her hand to the cliff, "Well...it doesn't look like anyone is round so..." she smiled as her succubus wings and tail burst from her body. She shot up into the air, flying and landing on the top of the cliff. Yukari concentrated for a moment, using levatating magic to lift her and the other two girls as they followed after Kurumu.

When they reached the top, Kurumu was back into human form, grinning. "So the runt can do a few tricks..." Yukari twitched angrily but chose to ignore the taller girl, pressing forward and following the signal of magic as they made their way through the forest.

"Hey Moka..." Kurumu asked, looking over at the vampire, "Are you able to activate your rosario by yourself? Or do you still need Sephiroth for that?" the vampire sighed, "I still need him for it. It's impossible for me to remove it on my own..."

"That might be a problem..." Mizore said, "We might need your true vampire form if Sephiroth is in trouble...I'm not saying that we are weak. We will probably be able to do this without the inner Moka, but if this gets bad..."

"Oh quiet!" Kurumu exclaimed, "We will do fine!" The rest of the walk was silent.

When they reached the edge of the woods, they all gasped in awe and amazement. Before them, lay a seemingly endless sea of sunflowers that were all blooming, beautiful, and bright. There was no man made structure to see, and it was just the big open blue sky and the many hills of sunflowers that stood before them. The girls were all gaping at the beauty, and Yukari excitedly ran into the flowers, forgetting momentarily about her bad feeling.

"This is so wonderful!" She laughed, "We witches have always loved nature, and this is just so amazing!"

"This is all so beautiful." Moka smiled, wishing that Sephiroth was there to see it with her.

"Yeah, it's all nice and all, but I have a future husband to find." Kurumu said, "So brat-

"You should really stop with the teasing." Mizore said, interrupting the succubus, "You have been really tormenting to her lately. I don't think Sephiroth would appreciate your attitude to Yukari." Kurumu blinked at the ice woman, and then felt the heat rush to her face, "Don't tell me what to do! I'm just worried about him, that's all!" She stormed off after the witch, yelling at her to pick up the magic signal.

"Wait..." Yukari blinked, looking around nervously, her eyes scanning through the sunflowers.

"What? What's wrong?" Moka asked, searching for something with the witch, wondering what she was looking for.

"The signal..." Yukari said, gripping her wand suddenly, "Is coming...from...everywhere..."

"What do you mean, everywhere?" Kurumu asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"This entire sea of sunflowers...This is what is releasing the magic signal..."

"So...you're saying that these sunflowers are all infused with magic..." Mizore said, "And so that means..."

"That there is a witch here." Yukari gulped, "Another one...And they must be very powerful."

"So that makes sense to why Sephiroth came here..." Kurumu said, "He was going to see if a powerful witch could reverse his seal..."

"He probably didn't tell us because he didn't want to trouble us..." Moka said, "But still..."

"We need to find him." Yukari said, biting her lip, "Us witches don't take kind to strangers. He could be in great danger..."

"Then how can we find him now?..." Moka asked, the depression coming back, the hopelessness arriving once again.

Before anyone could answer, a groan was heard in the sunflowers, making the girls jump in surprise. At first they thought it was nothing, then the groan was heard again. They quickly acted, digging into the sunflowers, following the sound.

"Sephiroth?" Moka asked, digging into the flowers, "Is that you?" They all began to frantically search, before Yukari pulled out a hand from the sunflowers.

"Someone help me!" She exclaimed, with Mizore rushing over and pulling the person out from the flowers, and much to their disappointment, it was not their beloved Sephiroth.

The person was a girl with long brown hair, wearing an old looking dress that was slightly revealing and looked like it had seen better days. Her skin was fair, but she had many bruises and a few cuts here and there. She seemed to be completely unconscious, and wasn't making any attempt to stop them and didn't react as they pulled her out from the sunflowers.

"Is this a human?..." Moka asked, checking her light skin wounds, "If so, she took quite a beating..."

"I don't think it's a human..." Kurumu said, lifting up a strange stick from the ground. The top of the strange object was in the shape of a jagged crescent moon, and it took no second look for the girls to guess that she was a witch.

"Maybe she knows something about Sephiroth." Mizore said, "Let's take her back to camp. I would also like to leave this eerie place."

"But Sephiroth..." Moka started, standing up and looking around the sunflowers.

"If she wakes up, she can probably tell us where he is. But we can't give her the best care here..." Yukari said, biting her lip. She also wanted to stay to search for him, but she knew that their best bet was to get answers from the witch they had in their hands.

00000

_Ruby... Ruby...Protect...Our hill..._

_ Master... Where..._

_ Hush now, child... I will be with you soon..._

Ruby opened her eyes softly, which were met by a young girl who had a strangely familiar hat on. The first thing she felt was the pain that encased her body, sending small flames up her arms, legs and torso, which made her wince and whimper lightly.

"Hey! She's awake!" The strange girl called, and Ruby noticed the movement of three other figures that were shadowed by a nearby camp fire. The sky was dark, but a bright moon was blinding in the starry sky. Ruby then realized that she was not in her sunflower fields and panicked, trying to sit up. She felt an inferno of pain engulf her arms and she fell back down, yelping and attempting to reach for her wand.

"Hey! It's okay! We don't mean to cause any harm!" Yukari said, leaning over to the girl, "My name is Yukari, and we found you unconscious in the sunflowers..."

"...Yukari?..." Ruby asked, before glaring and gritting her teeth, "Where...is my wand?...Let me go!" Ruby attempted to move again, but the pain flared up and she grimaced and stopped.

"Don't move...you're probably in serious pain..." Yukari said, biting her lip, "You are really injured...I'm surprised you can talk..."

"Where am I?..." Ruby asked, her eyes trying to focus on the three other figures sitting up her, "And...Who are you people?..."

"Um...students." One of the girls said, "Who are looking for a friend."

"I'm sorry for being a little straight forward but um..." Yukari said, scratching her head, "Are you...do you happen to be...a witch?..." Ruby's eyes widened, and then she focused on Yukari, finally recognizing the hat on the young girl's head.

"You...are a witch also?..." Ruby asked. Yukari nodded with a smile, and Ruby sighed in relief. "My name...is Ruby."

"Well Ruby, these are my three friends." Yukari smiled, "And don't worry. None of us are humans." Ruby looked up and her eyes widened, finally being able to focus on the three girls that sat before her.

"You're all...Yokai?" Ruby asked, calming down as she laid her head back onto the pillow.

"That's right! From Yokai Academy in the demon world." Yukari said, "We came here looking for a friend that is very precious to us..."

"His name is Sephiroth." One of the three girls said, "And we believe he is here somewhere. We need him back..."

"Hold on, Kurumu." Yukari said, "Don't rush her. She needs some space and time to think." Ruby focused on the blue haired girl named Kurumu, and took note of her large breasts.

"Ruby..." Yukari said, looking at her fellow witch, "Would you mind telling us why you were out in the middle of the sunflowers and why you were severely injured?..." Ruby blinked and closed her eyes, as though she was thinking of something. The other girls stared at her, waiting in anticipation and hoping that it would lead her to Sephiroth.

"My master gives me the job of protecting Witch's Hill from outsiders, which is where we live and where the sunflowers all bloom." Ruby said, "And what I do is scare away the humans that come walking on through. But all that seem to do was bring more people to see what was going on. And finally...A young man came by, and was not even the slightest bit terrified of the demons that I created to scare him."

"Did he have white hair, green eyes, and looked about our age?" Kurumu asked, pressing towards the witch. Ruby was a little startled, but then nodded stiffly, "Yes...that sounds like him..." The girls all smiled at each other and looked back at Ruby with wide grins.

"Well..." Ruby began, "My master told me to attack anyone who got to far into the sunflowers..." the smiles on the girls fell, and Ruby felt uncomfortable, "He killed many of the creatures I set on him. He was like no other person I had seen..." She said feeling the pain in her injuries again, "It wasn't long before he got to me..."

"You mean Sephiroth did this to you?" Kurumu asked, blinking in confusion, "He...he couldn't have!" Ruby shook her head nervously, "I don't know really what happened...Everything went black and when I woke up, I was here..."

"Strange..." Yukari said, thinking for a moment, "Sephiroth wouldn't do this much harm to anybody..." Ruby sighed lightly and laid her head back, closing her eyes, "If you're looking for him, I wouldn't know where he could be. I hope for your sake my master didn't kill him." Kurumu growled, and grabbed Ruby's shirt collar and pulled her up to see her eye to eye, "Now listen...Sephiroth is not dead! Your master couldn't kill him so easily!"

"She's...very powerful..." Ruby fought back, shoving Kurumu away, glaring at the girls, "I have to return to her right away. If she finds me here, we're all in trouble." Ruby glanced over at Yukari, "Hand me my wand." Yukari hesitated, then handed over Ruby's intricate wand. Ruby grabbed it quickly from her and chanted. Her body began to glow, and in a bright blinding flash, her bandages fell off to show her now completely healed body.

"I would ask that you all leave." Ruby said, "My master does not take well with strangers." She then stormed off from the ground, moving towards the cliff rather quickly.

"Wait!" Yukari yelled, rushing after and following Ruby, "Please! Let me speak with your master! We need to find him!" Ruby glanced back and growled angrily, but then a thought grew in her mind.

"Speak with my master?" She asked, hiding back a small, "Sure thing. She would probably accept you, being a witch and all. Maybe she'll listen to you." Yukari smiled brightly, growing excited and happy, "Really? Thank you!" Ruby grinned as she began to lead the younger witch down the beach, wicked thoughts in her mind.

00000

"Hey...where did Yukari go?" Moka asked, taking a peak outisde the tent and into the night, "I saw her leave with Ruby..."

"Maybe she is seeing that since she is a witch, Ruby's master will listen to her." Mizore said, playing cards nonchalantly with Kurumu.

"Or maybe she went to join her. We won't know." Kurumu said. Suddenly, they each got an erie feeling and quickly ran out to catch up with the other two witches.

00000

"Really? I didn't know you could go that far with plant magic!" Yukari exclaimed excitedly as she and Ruby spoke about their lives to one another while making their way through the forest.

"Neither did I!" Ruby laughed, "My master taught me!" Yukari smiled as she listened to Ruby talk. She had never seen another witch outside of her family before, and she really wanted to become friends with the other witch. Ruby was different then what she had appeared to be, and Yukari guessed that she was really lonely and needed someone else to talk to.

"Say, Yukari..." Ruby said, looking up at the moon through the leaves, "Do you ever get...a sort of lonely feeling?..." Yukari thought for a second before replying.

"Well, I have my friends!" She grinned, "Moka, Sephiroth..." Ruby twitched a bit before looking a bit demanding at the younger witch.

"What about being with other witches?" Ruby asked a bit irritated, "I bet there aren't any besides you at your school. Don't you feel a little...left out sometimes? Like everyone looks down on you?..." Yukari looked down in depression, and Ruby knew she had hit a mark.

"Yukari...listen to me..." Ruby said as they started heading up a hill that peered over the large sea of sunflowers, "Join us here at witch's hill!" Yukari looked up shocked and stopped walking with Ruby.

"W-what?" Ruby said, "N-no I couldn't!" Ruby frowned and walked back over to Yukari, placing her hands on her shoulders, "Yukari! Please! I am so lonely by myself...even with my master..." Ruby said, her eyes starting to look sad, "And...I would love to have a friend...have you as my friend...I don't want you to leave me back here..." Ruby said, her eyes getting watery, "Please, Yukari..." Yukari began to feel torn, her own eyes beginning to tear up. She didn't know what to think, what to do...She really liked Ruby, but her own friends...her Yokai academy...Sephiroth...

"Ruby..." Yukari said, starting to smile a little bit, "Then...how about you come back with us to Yokai academy..." Ruby blinked at her, letting go of her shoulders.

"Think of it!" Yukari exclaimed with a bright smile, "You could become somebody there! You could-

"No!" Ruby said, turning away, "I...I have to protect witch's hill...and I can't leave my master..." Ruby sighed, looking up once more at the moon, "The humans...have all threatened to tear down all these wonderful sunflowers for...construction...I can't let them do this to nature...to our home..."

"Ruby..." Yukari said, walking up to the older witch, "There...must be a way we can help. I guarantee we would all try..." Yukari said, making Ruby look back at her with tears streaming down her face, "All of us...we are all friends, right?" Yukari smiled brightly, "So we can all do this together!" Ruby turned back towards her and embraced her in a big hug, surprising Yukari.

"Thank you Yukari..." She smiled, pressing her cheek against the younger witch's, "I have always been wanting for someone to say that..." Ruby smiled and climbed up the mountain, looking over at the sunflowers, "I...have always wanted to see more lands covered in sunflowers and beauty like this..." She laughed softly, "Maybe...maybe in the future...It can come true..." Ruby looked back at Yukari with a sad smile, "But for now, I must remain here with my master. If you want answers about your friend...I know he is alive." Ruby smiled, "And he is close by somewhere. I just know it. I'll help you find him!" The other three girls all entered the hill clearing panting wildly, looking at Yukari.

"Hey runt..." Kurumu said, "You had us all worried..." Yukari smiled and shook her head, "No. It's all okay!" She laughed, "I'm all-

"**RUBY.**" A cold voice called out, "**YOU BETRAY ME?**" Suddenly, large vines emerged from the ground and wrapped around the witch, making her scream in pain and agony.

"What? Ruby!" Yukari called out, running up to help her new friend. A vine suddenly slashed into her, knocking her back into the hill and into the arms of her concerned friends.

"Are you her master?" Yukari coughed, "She didn't do anything to betray you!"

"**SHE WAS GOING TO HELP THE ENEMY.**" The voice called out. Suddenly, plant creatures emerged from the forest behind them, looking vicious and hungry with their large jaws and threatening teeth.

"We aren't the enemy!" Moka shouted, "Leave Ruby alone!"

"**YOU WANT TO TAKE RUBY AWAY FROM ME...** The voice called out, "**DIE!**" the creatures screeched and rushed at the girls, who were all ran back towards Ruby. As the vines slashed at them, Yukari casted a spell which froze them in midair, allowing the girls to run to Ruby's side.

Casting another spell, Yukari destroyed the vines around her, and the older witch collapsed into her arms. As the creatures rushed up the hill, Mizore began to fire sharp ice projectiles, cutting into them and shoving them back downhill.

"This isn't good..." Mizore mumbled, "I'm not doing any real damage, and it looks like more are coming..."

Suddenly, a creature leaped from the bottom of the hill surprising each of the girls, and with one powerful swipe, knocked them all of the hill and hit them painfully into the sunflowers below.

As the creatures jumped off the hill to land on their pray, Kurumu was ready. Her wings and tail sprouted, and her sharp nails grew a dangerous length. She charged, and began fighting with one of the creatures. Mizore began using her ice to block them from descending, and summoned sharp icicle to emerge into their bodies. Moka and Yukari both began to carry Ruby to safety as best they could.

**"..Can't escape..." **The voice whispered as three more demons rose from the ground in front of them, screeching angrily. Yukari was quick to act, and fired golden projectiles from her wand, slicing through the creatures and sending them back into the soil.

"Moka..." Yukari panted, "I'll protect you and Ruby...We need to get out of here..."

Kurumu kill the demon she faced by slashing it to ribbons, and flew to Mizore's side, who was surrounded by the unrelenting creatures.

"There's too many!" She exclaimed, slashing and kicking her way through the monsters, "We have to leave!"

"It's not looking good at all..." Mizore panted, launching powerful ice spikes at the creatures, which began to exhaust her, "Whoever this master is, she is too strong for us...and the enemy is limitless..."

Suddenly, a demon emerged from the ground and crashed into the ice woman, smacking her into the ground and making her cry out in pain.

Another grabbed Kurumu from behind and sliced into her back, making her hit the ground, writhing in agony.

Yukari was casting great spells, but the creatures were coming too fast. They slashed at her, knocking her wand out of her hands and knocking both her and Moka into each other and into the sunflowers, giving them light cuts and painful bruises.

**"SHE IS MINE." **A figure said, emerging from the sunflowers before them. She was in a tattered grey cloak, her face hidden by unkept hair and darkness.

"She deserves a choice!" Yukari coughed, standing up with a struggle. Large vines wrapped around Ruby's collapsed form on the ground, encasing her completely.

**"You will die here..." **The master said, **"Even if you are a fellow witch..." **A creature leaped at the defenseless Yukari, who closed her eyes with a tear.

"Sephiroth..."

The creature that had leaped at her suddenly screeched in pain, which was followed by a horrific tearing sound. When Yukari opened her eyes, a familiar back was the first thing she saw. It was covered by a black, dirty and tattered shirt that had light cuts in it.

"So this is the second time I had to save you. Don't make this a habit, alright?" Yukari grinned widely, tears flowing down her eyes like rivers as she saw the familiar green eyes shine back on her.

"SEPHY!" She cried out before embracing him from behind, crying into his back. Moka looked up at him with shock and pure happiness, as did the other two girls who were just happy to see him alive and well.

"You're...late..." Mizore smiled. Sephiroth glared at the cloaked figure in front of him, "Yukari. Run back and help out Mizore and Kurumu. I'll deal with the master here." the young witch nodded, and sprinted off to help the two girls.

"Moka..." Sephiroth said, "I'll need your help." When he finished talking, one of the creatures lunged at him screaming. He grabbed its outstreched arm it tried to attack him with and slammed the creature into the ground, leaping back to where Moka stood. He looked at her in the eye before pulling of her rosario and smiled, "Sorry that I left you."

Before one of the creatures could even think about touching Sephiroth as it leaped at him, a powerful kick cracked into its skull, sending it spinning across the sunflowers. Beautiful silver hair flashed through the air beautifully as a graceful creature seemed to appear, fighting and killing all the monsters that were in its way.

"I didn't think you needed my help..." The inner Moka said, grinning with her crimson eyes, "Well, it's nice to fight again though. I don't want to get rusty..." After a circle of the plant demons were killed around her, she turned her attention to the witch only a small distance away, smiling widely.

**"A Vampire?..." ** The witch said, **"You are indeed a difficult opponent. Yet you will not last long against me."**

"Oh really?..." Moka grinned, charging at a blinding speed towards the witch, "Why don't you prove ?" The witch lifted her arm, and a huge amount of razor sharp vines emerged from the ground directly under the vampire. Moka acted fast enough and jumped high enough into the air, spinning wildly as she did.

The witch smiled victoriously, **"You just made your death sentence." **She said, as she began to summon another volley of sharp vines to catch her in the air.

"She's not your only worry..." Sephiroth said, startling the witch as he sprinted towards her on the ground in the opposite direction. The witch cursed and lifted her arms up to summon more demons to attack him.

"Don't think so..." Mizore said, as ice crept up the witch's legs, stunning her and constricting her movement. The master witch grimaced from the icy pain, and vines shot out from the ground, tripping up both Sephiroth and Mizore as they tried running to attack her. They tried to reach Kurumu, but the succubus flew too high and fast for them to catch her, and she charged blindingly towards their enemy.

"You aren't hurting my friends anymore!" Kurumu cried out, getting ready to slash her opponent to ribbons. The witch just grinned, and a demon crawled out from the ground in front of her, tackling Kurumu into the sunflowers.

"Sorry witch. It's over." Moka said, surprising the witch as she descended quickly from the air. Before the master could do anything to defend herself, Moka's signature kick collided into her, breaking her out of the ice and sending her tumbling through the plants violently, ending abruptly as she slid through he sunflowers. Moka rolled to a stop, and Sephiroth stood up quickly, ignoring any light pain he felt on his legs from the vines.

"It's it over?..." Yukari asked, holding Ruby lightly, "Ruby...we need to quickly help her..." The girls all nodded, and looked at Sephiroth first, each housing a bit of anger.

"Sephiroth..." Kurumu said, breathing in, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" She charged at Sephiroth, her eyes tearing up as she crashed into him, resting her head lightly on his chest as she hit him lightly with her hands, "You had us...so worried..." She sobbed.

"Hey..." He blinked, "It was only for a few days..."

"You left without saying anything..." Mizore said, looking at bit annoyed at Kurumu but keeping her ground, "Nothing..." She looked very upset along with Kurumu.

"Look..." Sephiroth sighed, "I'm sorry. I had my reasons." Kurumu got angry, and started shouting at him again, sounding very unintelligible because of her sobbing. Moka sighed and brushed her hair aside before looking back to where the witch landed.

"I think we have bigger things to worry about then that..." She said, noting the witch that was struggling to stand up, and was panting heavily.

"You..." She grunted, being terribly wounded, "Have done something terrible..."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked, "I should end you right now..."

"You are all doomed..." the witch coughed, laughing, "I foresee it..." She pointed a jagged finger at Sephiroth, "You...will bring ruin to them all..." She coughed with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu asked, getting upset once again, "He wouldn't do anything to harm us!"

"That's what you think..." The witch grinned, "Tell me child...has he ever shown you his true form?..." Kurumu paused for a second with a blink, "W-well he doesn't need too!" The witch laughed wildly, bending over and seeming to spit out some more blood.

"Ruby..." She groaned lightly, "I...have been a terrible master to you..." The witch looked up at her unconscious disciple, "And a terrible...mother..." Ruby stirred lightly, but didn't respond.

"You kids..." She panted, staggering to stand up, "You kids are different...I can tell in your hearts that you really care for her...but you, young boy...you are unlike them..." Sephiroth glared at her hard, tightening his fist.

"I know...that you can all take care of her better then I ever could..." she said, "But it doesn't mean that I'll let you take her away from me. I need to atone for my sins..." She started chanting, and suddenly her form was changed, and huge vines and tentacles wrapped around her body, sending her into the air and morphing her form into a giant disfigured plant demon, with demonic hissing sounds crawling through the air.

"If you want to save her...then defeat me here!" She roared. She then charged straight towards the five friends, screaming wildly as Moka charged back at her, grinning devilishly.

"You...need to know your place!" Moka smiled, before leaping at the large demon with great speed and smashing her kick straight into the heart area of the witch. A blinding light then encased the entire sunflower sea, followed by a loud crashing noise and a high speed wind that began to tear down some of the flowers and sending some of the girls flying back into the forest, witch Yukari gripping onto Ruby desperately.

Sephiroth tried to keep his ground, gritting his teeth and trying to motivate his exhausted muscles as he refused to go back even one step. He couldn't see Moka or any of the others, and all he could feel was the burning of his legs and the powerful gusts of relentless wind.

_"You are what you are..." _A odd, familiar voice called out through his eyed, seemingly along with the wind, _"And what you are, you always will be...a monster..."_ When Sephiroth couldn't bear the strain anymore, he let himself go, and let the wind take him to where it wanted him to go.

00000

Yukari awoke to the sudden sound of groaning, and opened her eyes to see the wonderful sunlight flow into her mind. She sat up moaning a bit, pulling twigs and leaves out of her hair. She reached for her wand, and ended up touching something soft and silky. She blinked, and saw Ruby lying next to her, breathing softly. Yukari smiled, grabbed her wand and stood up, stretching and looking for her other friends.

"You finally awake?" Kurumu asked, sitting on a log next to the little witch. Yukari then realized that they were back in the forest, and spun her head looking for the others.

"They are already back at camp getting things packed up. I decided to look after you guys." The succubus smiled lightly at Yukari, sighing softly, "I am so sorry for being so cruel to you..," Kurumu said, rubbing the back of her head, you have done a lot for us. I wish I could make it up to you..." Yukari blinked, then smiled and stood up, walking over to her friend, "Well...you could start by helping me carry Ruby back to the bus." They both looked at each other and started laughing, looking back at the sleeping form in the grass.

"So..." Yukari said, "Did Sephiroth ever tell us..."

"Not yet." Kurumu shook her head, "We wanted to wait till you got up and when we got back to the academy. Sephiroth promised he would tell us everything then."

The little witch nodded, sitting next to the succubus in a moment of silence.

"Hey Kurumu...Do you think what the master witch said back Sephiroth was true?..."

"Of course not!" The succubus said, "He could never do something like that to us! He has helped us out so many times...even if we don't know that much about him..." Kurumu ended with a mumble.

"Yeah..." Yukari said, sighing softly, "Maybe...maybe he has a good reason about all this."

"Maybe..." Kurumu said, "But...I want to help him as much as I can...I would give up anything for him..." Yukari smiled and nodded, "Yes...I would too. And I'm sure that he would do the same for us...right?"

**Whew...Finally finished this chapter haha. I have been really busy for the past few months doing nothing but work...I did a little of this chapter every week late at night, so I expect a few mistakes to be pointed out haha. I promise my next update will be much quicker. Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sephiroth was on his hands and knees, panting heavily as sweat dripped down his bruised and battered body. The drops of sweat hit the cold metal floor, echoing around in the completely sealed room. The young super soldier, now at the age of twelve, was in his daily training routine. For five days straight out of a week, Sephiroth would be educated by the highest minds of Shinra, and would fight the strongest animals or opponents that Shinra would provide Sephiroth for his training. Of course, Dr. Hojo would often push the young boy too far, and Sephiroth would have to be rescued immediately. But after thousands of times, this only happened very few. The young warrior was more then a match for most of the creatures that were set on him, thanks to the sword that was provided for him, along with the training by a elite veteran Shinra soldier. _

_ Sephiroth's green eyes penetrated the darkness, looking for any living opponents. Blood had splattered on the walls, and still bodies littered the cold floor. Using his sword for assistance to stand, Sephiroth straightened up and stared straight into a camera in the corner of the room._

_ "Finished." He said, and a clicking noise was heard. An opening in the metal wall, and bright lights pierced his eyes._

_ "Very well." Dr. Hojo scoffed, "Once again, you have proven that you are superior to these beasts." Sephiroth walked out of the training room and into the lab, his torn and bloodied clothes revealing his battered body._

_ "Hm. Need to work on dodging though." Hojo said, going back to his computer as a lab assistant draped a blanket around the young super soldier._

_ "Give him a break, Hojo." A familiar voice called out, "He is far greater then we have imagined." Sephiroth smield at the voice of Professor Ghast, and smiled as the man knelt before him, looming like a father figure._

_ "You are doing so well!" The professor smiled, patting Sephiroth's head, "You have grown so much since you started." Ghast was the reason why Sephiroth was trying so hard to be a great fighter. He wanted his approval more then anything. _

00000

Sephiroth sat on the end of the table, his eyes on the wood before him as Moka set down a cup of tea for him. His hands clasped onto the cup, his green, beautiful eyes zoning in thought. Taking a sip, he set down the cup and laid back in his chair, lifting up the front legs of it. Before him sat Kurumu, Gin, Yukari, and Moka, who were all very anxious to hear Sephiroth's story, and why he had left the academy. They were all burning with curiosity, but none of them felt like saying anything at this moment. He was surprised that Mizore wasn't with them, but figured that she was by the open window, stalking him like usual.

"So..." Gin said, breaking the thick ice in the atmosphere, "We all came here for you to explain everything. And we need to know right now." All eyes were upon the former SOLDIER, and Sephiroth nodded quietly before sitting back upright in his chair.

"The night I left..." He started, "My mind was in pieces. Not just about the seal on my back, or about my loss of power, but also my past memories and experiences." He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and the scene of the dying Nibleheim came before him once again. He didn't let the flashback falter him, and he stayed calm and still.

"I wanted to find answers and perhaps a cure..." Sephiroth said, "And I began to think that I was wasting away in this academy waiting for death. So I left my room that night to take a walk around and to clear my senses."

"Past memories and experiences?" Gin asked, leaning forward onto the table with bold eyes, "Care to explain?"

"No." Sephiroth said bluntly, "You wouldn't like what you would hear, and I wouldn't like to speak of them." He heard the sounds of screaming and yelling in his hand, but he quickly shook the noises out. "I'll start from when I left my room."

00000

_FLASHBACK_

Sephiroth quickly and quietly rushed down the halls of the boys dormitory. His footsteps were as soft as falling leaves, and his breathing was silent. He dodged down corridors and jumped down stairs, going as fast as he could silently. He was rushing because he wanted to escape the sounds and visions of his past. They had recently began to slowly appear to him in dreams and nightmares, and they were becoming more and more common with each night he slept.

He finally made it out of the building and began to walk, panting lightly. His feet touched the sidewalk that followed the forest line, with the buildings on the other side. The moon was bright in the sky, and was much larger in the Yokai world then in the Human world. He was wearing normal casual clothes, with a black shirt, jeans, and comfortable shoes he stole from the student next door to have shoes that weren't just for school. His silver hair was lit up by the moonlight, but he was far from caring about being noticed.

His back began to suddenly ache, and he cursed to himself quietly. The pain of his seal flared up every night, and would last for about ten minuets as he writhed and grunted in agony. He was able to withstand the grueling torture, but every night it grew closer to have him reach his breaking point. If only there was some way to stop the pain...

"Hey..." A voice called from the shadows, "What are you doing out here?..." Sephiroth kept on walking, ignoring the voice as he absorbed himself into his own thoughts.

"Hey! Come back here!" The voice called back, before grabbing onto Sephiroth's shoulder, "You can't be-

It was almost instant. Sephiroth grabbed the person's arm, twisted it out of its socket, and flung him over his shoulder and into the concrete sidewalk, knocking the person unconscious with one attack. And without thinking, he stepped onto the body as he continued his night walk.

"Nice..." Another voice said, "Your reflexes are amazing." This time, the voice snapped Sephiroth out of his thoughts and brought his attention to a dark area in the woods.

"I have been wanting to meet you..." Sephiroth recognized the voice as a male, and watched as a boy as old as his sealed form was emerged from the trees. The boy had short, spiky red hair with deep blue eyes. He had a strange, black tribal looking tattoo that crossed over his left eye. He was also wearing the Yokai Academy uniform.  
"What do you want? A fight?" Sephiroth asked, glaring. The boy smiled, and he suddenly blurred and disappeared. Sephiroth was startled, and found himself standing alone in the moonlight.

"Not yet." The boy grinned, his mouth right next to Sephiroth's ear. With a single, quick motion, Sephiroth spun around, attempting to deliver a kick that could crush bones. He hit nothing but air, but then did another spin and threw a punch, only to have it blocked by the red haired boy's hand.

"Almost got me." The boy smiled, "But I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk." He released Sephiroth's fist, and took a few steps back.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked, a little annoyed about the student in front of him. He couldn't help but feel the excitement of a worthy fight in him, and he had to fight to control his actions.

"You have something on your back, right?..." the boy smiled, "Something that you want off..." Sephiroth winced, forgetting the pain that he forgot about while fighting.

"How do you know about that..." Sephiroth said, his fist tightening once again, "Do I have to beat the answer out of you?..."

"Oh no..." The boy chuckled, "I know, because I know who you are. You came from a different world, am I correct?" Sephiroth stayed silent.

"The headmaster's doing..." the boy spat, "It's all his fault you are like this, you know. You could be out running rampant and free, but instead you are to remain here. Jailed until that seal kills you." (Not the animal seal. I just thought of that and it made me lolz a bit...)

"What do you know about it?" Sephiroth asked.

"I know that the answer will be difficult to find..." The boy said, "Perhaps...In the human world, you can find it." Sephiroth listened carefully, not knowing if he should trust the strange student.

"If you reach the human world through the tunnel that connects this world to that world, there is a place near the closest city called witch's hill. It is there, that a powerful witch resides in. Maybe she knows the answer. I too, and trying to find that answer." Sephiroth listened carefully, considering if he should travel.

"Why are you trying to find it?" The former SOLDIER asked.

"Because that answer could unlock more then just the seal on your back." The boy grinned, "Now...It's time for me to go. Perhaps you can find that answer on your own." Before Sephiroth could say anything back, the boy was gone in a blur.

_END_

_00000_

"So this strange kid said that maybe you could find the answer in the human world..." Gin said, "Did he tell you his name?"

"No." Sephiroth said, shaking his head, "I didn't think to ask. I just wanted to know if he knew how to release my seal."

"I see..." Moka said, "So you went to the human world and to witch's hill..."

"Why did you suddenly appear when we started fighting the witch?" Kurumu asked, "Why didn't you appear sooner?"

Sephiroth sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "During the first fight, I exhausted myself and was thrown into the trees...Then my seal acted up, and I couldn't move. The pain was the worst I had ever felt..." The girls looked at him sympathetically, and Gin sighing softly.

"I was regaining my energy the next day, and when I noticed you were fighting her I decided to just charge in."  
"Is there something you aren't telling us..." Yukari asked, "I...I just want to make sure...I...I know you wouldn't lie to us...we are all friends and Yokai here, right?..." Sephiroth went silent, and Moka watched him sadly.

"Yeah..." He smiled before standing up, "Well...I have to see the headmaster. I have to handle my punishment." The girls and Gin watched Sephiroth quietly leave the clubroom, and sat as the silence began to grow unbearable and detestable.

"So..." Kurumu smiled lightly, "Should...we start an article in the paper about the human world? I bet the students would love that!" Yukari's face lit up, and she nodded happily as they began discussing topics. Gin smiled, realizing that Sephiroth's presence itself made these girls happy. He glanced over and noticed Moka looking a bit down, but before he could say anything, she suddenly smiled and began conversing with the two other girls. Gin wasn't completely satisfied with the information Sephiroth told him, but it would have to do...for now.

00000

The headmaster was sitting in his large, comfortable chair as he stared out his single, large window. Tossing an apple around in his hands, his mind worked around quickly and effectively. He had much to think about, and only a little for him to actually do. He noticed the door opening, and he had guessed it was the former SOLDIER.

"Ah, Sephiroth..." He smiled, turning around in his chair, "Welcome back."

"Unfortunately..." Sephiroth cursed lightly, "I'm guessing you wanted to speak with me...for being gone a few days." The headmaster erupted in laughter, only frustrating the sealed Sephiroth as he stood in annoyance.

"You are such a funny little boy..." The headmaster grinned, "I expected that you would desire to leave this world at one point. That's why I had the bus driver waiting for you." Sephiroth blinked in surprise, and was startled.

"If you think you have limited travel and freedom, you're wrong. The only limitation is in your power. I'm not even restricting you from killing students." The headmaster grinned, standing up and walking around his desk, "And the funny thing is...that you haven't yet. And you probably never will." Sephiroth glared hard at the headmaster, his fist tightening in anger.

"Why...Why are you doing this..." He growled, before lunging at the headmaster at an intense speed. His back suddenly jolted with pain, and he collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily.

"You do no need to know." The headmaster said, before kneeling before the downed Sephiroth, "All you need to know is that you are stuck here. You want to know the reason that you haven't felt the slightest tinge to kill your enemies in your fights? The smallest thirst for bloodshed?" The headmaster grabbed Sephiroth's arm and lifted him up just enough to look at him eye to eye.

"It's because of your new growing morals and your respect for life which you had lost until now..." The headmaster dropped him onto the ground and walked back towards his window.

"...That seal may cause you great pain and limit your abilities...But it gives you something. Something you had lost." The pain in Sephiroth stopped, and he immediately stumbled as he attempted to stand up. Using the headmaster's desk for support, Sephiroth steadied himself.

"That something...Is a heart, Sephiroth." the headmaster said, "And because of that, you have friends. Something to actually fight for that is right in this world." the headmaster glanced back and smiled lightly, "So go now. Do what you like."

"That's what you say..." Sephiroth panted, "Isn't...this seal slowly killing me?..." The headmaster said nothing, only staring out his window in silence. After a few moments, he sighed and sat in his chair.

"This seal as the only way to make you change your way of life. And if you can't free yourself from it, you will die."

"Let's say I break the seal. I'll just go back to the way I was." Sephiroth grinned, "And you'll be my first target."

"Say what you want, Sephiroth. You will never know until the time comes." That was the last thing the headmaster said before Sephiroth grew tired of speaking with him and left, staggering out from the room and into the hallway.

00000

_A few days later..._

"So..." Kurumu said, laying back in her chair in the clubroom, "What are you all going to do for summer break?"

"Well..." Yukari said, "I want to see my parents again! It would be nice to actually speak with them again in person..."

"Same here." Mizore said, "There's something they want to discuss with me..."

"Looks like we all have homes to return to..." The succubus sighed, "How about you, Moka? Heading back home?"

"Yes..." Moka smiled, "I miss my sisters...But..." She looked over to the window, where Sephiroth stood, peering out as though he was searching for something that was key in his life. For the past few days since he had returned, he had been constantly thinking, always staring off into space. He didn't say much anymore, just a nod and an occasional sad smile.

"Sephy..." Kurumu smiled, standing up and approaching her beloved, "You could always come back home with me..." She quickly leaped and embraced him from the back, startling him as he stumbled to remain standing.

"But um-" He started to say, before being tackled on the other side by Yukari.

"Hey! He should come back to my proper home, instead of a pig sty like yours!" She yelled at the succubus. Sephiroth blinked and tried to say something before a chill raced down his back.

"Not if I freeze him and take him back first..." Mizore said, her freezing breathe entering his ear.

"H-Hey!" Moka said, standing up, "Sephiroth isn't a toy!"

"Don't even think about taking him back with you!" Kurumu said, pressing his head against her breasts, "You'd suck him dry before we ever saw him again!" Moka pouted, growing a bit flustered, "It's not like that!"

"You drain him every morning!" Mizore exclaimed, as an icy layer began to sleepy creep on the surprised Sephiroth's body, "You just hurt him!" Moka grew angry and rushed at the group, grabbing Sephiroth's arm and tugging him, "It's not like that at all!"

As the pulling and yelling went on, Sephiroth couldn't help but smile. Honestly, he missed this. Everything before in his life was quiet, besides the sound of Jenova whispering in his ear, and the screaming of the people as they had been slaughtered. It had been replaced with laughter of his friends, their teasing, and their personalities that spoke out to him. The more he was at this academy, the more he was beginning to like it.

"Hey wait..." Yukari said, stopping the arguments, "Sephy...Where are you going for summer break?" Sephiroth blinked, and began to think.

"Well...back to my home." Sephiroth lied. Kurumu looked at him curiously, "Where do you live then?" Sephiroth cleared his throat, and the girls released him from their grip.

"The...human world. My family has been living among the humans for a while." He stated, hoping that they would buy it.

"Oh wow!" Moka exclaimed, "No wonder you weren't so scared in the human world!"

"Sephiroth, you're amazing!" Yukari exclaimed, embracing him around the waist.

"Well...I have lived with them all my life..." Sephiroth said, "They aren't..."

"Can I meet your family?" Kurumu asked, her eyes lighting up, "Your family must be so amazing to give birth to you!"

"Um..." Sephiroth winced, "Well...I..."

"Geez, give the guy a break..." Gin said, walking in and waving around his hand, "Besides, we have some work to do before the break. Let's get focused, people!" All the girls nodded and rushed to their seats and Gin began speaking about topics and such that they could do for a school newspaper. Sephiroth joined them, laughing with them and coming up with topics. When they left the clubroom to head back to the dorms, Sephiroth knew he had to do one more thing before he returned to his room.

Once more, he entered the headmaster's room. And of course, the headmaster was expecting him with a smile.

"Hello, Sephiroth." The headmaster grinned, "And to what do I owe the pleasure?..."

"Summer break." Sephiroth sighed, "What am I going to do?" The headmaster began to erupt in laughter, frustrating the former SOLDIER.

"So...I'm guessing you lied to your friends about living in the human world and that you're going to return there for the break." The headmaster grinned, "I can predict many things, and I predicted this as well."

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Sephiroth asked, "Keep me here at the dorms? Summer break goes on for quite a while." The headmaster smiled and tore a small piece of paper. He seemed to write something onto it and tossed it back.

"Once you enter the human world for your vacation, go to the location listed on that paper." the headmaster said, "Now you're all set. Break doesn't start until a few days later, so spend as much time with your friends as you can." Sephiroth nodded silently and left the room, leaving the grinning headmaster.

00000

The hallway was dark, damp, and cold, as though a chilling breeze was blowing from the blank black walls. The floor was oddly wet, and the wetness could be anyones guess. Soft footsteps traveled down the dark, winding walls, navigating the blackness perfectly and precisely, knowing the exact route to their destination. There was evil in the air, and even the strongest Yokai would feel shivers up and down their spines.

As the person began to reach the end of the tunnel, a small torch was lit on the wall. When the figure was caught in the light, red spiky hair was seen, along with a strange tattoo on the man's face. He looked like a teenager, yet his eyes were filled with murderous intent with the look of revenge. The boy opened up a door leading into a large room, filled with a blue light that emerged from a single, glowing pillar in the center.

"Ah..." A young woman said, turning her head to see the boy enter, "Welcome back." The boy smiled and walked up to the pillar, gazing upon with amazed eyes.

"Any progress?" He asked, placing his hand upon the tall, glowing object.

"Indeed so..." the woman said, coming into the light. She was wearing a Yokai school girl uniform, and had short brown hair with glasses. She was tall, and had a tough look about her.

"You had been right about Sephiroth being the main cause. Every time he defeated an enemy, or let out signs of his power, there had been a reaction. And they had been growing stronger and stronger."

"Good...good..." The boy laughed, "So it shouldn't be too much longer."

"The Public Safety Committee hasn't even become suspicious." The girl said, "As long as we pay our dues, we are fine." The girl then looked at the young man's hand, noticing that it was wrapped in bandages.

"What happened?" She asked, also noticing that he clutched at his abdomen lightly.

"I had a little fling with Sephiroth." The boy smiled, "He is much stronger then I thought."

"I see..." The girl said, "By the way, the PSC has finally turned its attention onto the newspaper club..."

"Excellent!" The boy laughed, "Soon, our dream will be realized. Won't it, my hybrids?" There was a shuffling and grunting in the corner of the room, and the boy grinned widely.

"What's the plan?" A young man with a long, hideous scar that ran down his right eye asked, "I'm itchin for a fight."

"Patience..." The boy smiled, "We need some time to get things ready. The PSC will be our first step to the beginning of the end. And you will be the next."

"Tch." The scarred boy sighed, "We are tired of waiting..." He then disappeared into the darkness to which he came.

"It's all coming together now..." the boy said, running his hands over the pillar gently, "Soon, you will be set free. I promise you, Genesis Rhapsodos."

00000

Sephiroth sighed, walking down the dark streets of the suburbs. Saying goodbye to the newspaper club was harder then he thought, and each one of them erupted into tears except for Gin. Each one tried to pull him into going back with them, but he knew he couldn't do that. It was the hardest to say goodbye to Moka, however, and he wished that they had more time together. Well, he would see them again eventually, and so for now he just had to survive in the human world by himself.

He was curious why the headmaster made him live in the human world, and was even more curious why he agreed with it. He hated humans above everything else, yet he agreed to live among them. It bit at him lightly, but he ignored it for now. He was approaching the place he would go for his summer break.

He checked the address of the paper, and of the house in front of him. The house was fairly big, looked clean, and very neat. He was suspicious, but climbed the stairs to the door.

The door was unlocked, and he stepped inside. Flipping on the light switched, he was greeted with clean floors, a nice kitchen, and stairs that would bring him upstairs. He was a bit impressed by the hospitality, and went into the kitchen to check the fridge for food. There was already things prepared in there, and he wondered if the headmaster used the house for when or if he traveled to the human world.

Sephiroth sat down at the kitchen table and began to think once more. Things still didn't add up to him. The boy with the tattoo, being sent to the human world, fighting the witches, the seal...Nothing made sense to him anymore. It was like it was all a big mix up of a bad story. He wanted to know the real answers behind everything. He wanted to break his seal and return to his true form. But now...he wasn't so sure what he wanted anymore, as images of his friends appeared into his mind.

Shaking his head, he stood up and walked to the window, glancing up at the moon. Maybe, just maybe, things would stay like they had been. The newspaper club, fighting demons and unleashing inner Moka...

But the veteran fighter knew better. Things would begin to change. And there was nothing he could do about it.

**Thank you for reading this small chapter, I'm still busy but I still pulled it off! First of all, I would like all of you to suggest how you would envision Sephiroth emerging in his true form! I'm curious to see what you all have to say! Second, I promise you all that I will begin frequent updates so that Sephiroth may show his full power! Please REVIEW!**

** P.S. I'm not sure how long their summer break is for Yokai Academy, but I'm going to give it a few good weeks. **


	10. Chapter 10

_ Moka stared with disbelief at the horror that burned before her. Bodies littered the school grounds like garbage, and blood flowed from them and formed a large river that seemed to fuel the raging inferno that covered the school. She stood before the entrance of the once great Yokai Academy, only to find it in ruins, with the scene of a massacre splattered all over it. She hesitated as she pushed through the large doors._

_ Inside, the catastrophe was worse. Dismembered bodies and severed heads were all rounded up into bloody piles, with fire burning them fiercely. She could hear terrible screaming that made her blood freeze, only to have it suddenly be cut off. As she walked through the halls, the bodies began to increase in capacity._

_ To her left and right, the remains of students and teachers seemed to be breathing and gasping for help, even if they were horribly mutilated and tortured. As the voices grew louder and louder, Moka began to scream and run. She sprinted through the halls like it was some kind of maze, dodging and jumping over hands that reached for her desperately._

_ As she pushed through the final door at the end of the hallway, blood poured under it like a flood, washing around her shoes and going up to her ankles. Her gaze was fixed on a single figure of the room that was surrounded the dead bodies of Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. The figure was her beloved Sephiroth._

_ "S...Seph...?" She asked, taking a step forward, "Is...is that you...?" His back was turned to her, and she could hear a terrible laughter emit from him. He turned around to face her, grinning with devil-like teeth._

_ "Just one left..." He said in a much deeper, mature voice that she didn't recognize. He began to walk towards her, the evil grin still glued onto his face._

_ Moka's eyes widened in fear and terror, and found herself backing up. She made contact with a wall and began to panic as the blood began to increase up to her knees. Sephiroth approached her still, and a large, long bladed sword was suddenly sprung from his hand, covered in blood. His form began to change before her, His hair growing longer, his height increasing, and his school uniform turning into a leather armored suit. And before she could see anymore, the sword rushed at her, stabbing her straight into her heart. She tried to scream, but nothing came out as the blackness overtook her._

Moka immediately woke up screaming, clinging her sheets onto her chest and tears emerged from her eyes. She immediately touched her body where Sephiroth had stabbed the sword into her, and felt a wave of relief wash over her. It was just a dream. She fell back onto her bed, sweating and panting wildly. The morning sun had beamed through her large window, and gave her the strength to come back to her senses.

**"Are you okay?" **The Rosario asked her as it vibrated lightly with the voice, **"Just a nightmare?" **

"Y-Yeah..." Moka sighed, massaging her temples lightly. It was just a dream, but it had felt so real...the pain and the blood...

Moka got out of her bed and stood up, feeling a little uneasy. She then rushed into her bathroom before examining herself in the mirror.

"Just a dream...right?"

00000

Sephiroth woke up very relaxed, yet annoyed and crabby. He had awoken to the sounds of cars driving by and horns honking, followed by the yells of children and the obnoxious laughing of pedestrian teenaged girls. He didn't think that he would be able to hear all the annoyances of human life from the bedroom, but he was unfortunately proven wrong. He sat up, unable to sleep any longer. It was ten in the morning, and the day had just started.

The bedroom was nice and roomy, and was cool when Sephiroth came in the night before. The bed was queen sized, with very soft cushions and blankets that he had a hard time getting used to. When he was a SOLDIER, he would usually travel around on Shinra business, and often didn't have a very comfortable place to sleep, and he would be always on alert.

He sighed when he remembered that he only had one change of clothes, and knew that the headmaster had intended him to head out into the public to buy some new ones. He found money shoved into his pockets mysteriously, and found that food had appeared in the fridge also. He knew that he had to be alone in the house, and the fact that someone had moved around undetected was very uncomfortable to him. With a frown, he went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

When he emerged wrapped in a towel and surrounded by steam, he looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. His appearance hadn't changed since his form had been sealed, aside from the fact that his eyes looked as though they shined more. He still had his handsome and muscle toned form, and had a few battle scars here and there. He brushed his wet silver hair from his eyes and turned around, wondering if he could finally see the seal on his back.

He never really looked at it before since it was invisible to him at the time, and was a little baffled at its intricate design. The seal wasn't too large, but was black with intertwining swirls and lines. It was surrounded by a thick circle, and had two black angel wings coming out from its sides. The inner part of it was still a bit faded, and he guessed that when the entire seal was filled...

There was a loud series of knocks on the door, and Sephiroth grew annoyed once more. He quickly wiped his hair down with a towel, slipped on a pair of pants and went downstairs. He quickly opened up the door, and searched around, finding nothing.

"Um...excuse me..." A small, weak voice called below. The former SOLDIER glanced down to see a small girl stare up at him with big brown eyes and appeared to be clutching onto a clipboard with shaky hands.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked, not caring if he appeared intimidating or scary. He was interrupted, and he hated being interrupted. Especially by humans.

"Um...W-well..." the little girl had started muttering and stuttering, and she suddenly took off his doorstep without warning. Sephiroth watched her dash down the street and scratched his head in curiosity and was very unimpressed with the human child. He didn't care much for the eyes that were observing him and walked back into the house, shutting the door tightly behind him.

He didn't take more then eight steps before the knocking began again. Sephiroth was a little more then pissed, and then opened the door, eyeing the girl same girl that had run away from him. She seemed to be a little more then ten years old, with long black hair and strange red eyes. She was clutching a clipboard to her chest and looked very frightened.

"What?" Sephiroth asked demandingly, folding his arms with his hard glare on her. She took a deep breath and held up a small sheet of paper. Sephiroth watched her for a bit and then snatched up the paper. He glanced it over and sighed lightly.

"Cookies?..." He shook his head, "No thanks." He gave the girl back the sheet and slammed the door shut. Humans still disgusted him. Evil if they were little children. But what frustrated him was how familiar she looked...

The knocks suddenly started up again, and he cursed and ignored it, hoping she would go away as he trotted into the kitchen. He tried to find a place in his memory where he had seen someone like her...but he couldn't place a finger on who it was. Shrugging, he grabbed a bottle of water out from the fridge, sat at the kitchen table and thought about his situation.

He was alone in the human world. He knew nobody, and he knew nothing of this human world. His contact with the little girl was the only time he had contacted a human in this universe, and he was still unimpressed and annoyed. He knew he couldn't stay in the house forever, but that girl was still knocking, and he was getting more irritated by the second. He finally decided to wait for her to stop, because she couldn't go on knocking forever, and he had great patience.

Ten minuets later, it continued.

Twenty minuets later, it contiuned.

Thirty minuets.

Forty Minuets.

Sephiroth opened the door abruptly and the girl shrieked, falling flat on her face right in his doorway. He apparently had no patience in his new form.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He scoffed, watching the girl standup with scared eyes. She was shaking nervously and was obviously very very frightened.

"I won't buy any damn cookies and I won't tolerate your irritating presence!" He said, getting more angry and showing more of an angry emotion that he had ever shown to anyone. Ever.

"I..." the girl started saying, grabbing the sheet of cookies once again, "I...Pl..." Sephiroth sighed, deciding it was becoming hopeless.

"Fine..." He said, snatching the sheet from her hand and looking over the sheet, "Okay, how do I buy some?" The girl almost immediately lightened up and opened her mouth to speak.

"W-well...you can just show me what you want and I'll..." She said, her voice still a little quivering. Sephiroth pointed at a random picture on the sheet and she immediately marked something down on her clipboard before smiling, bowing her thanks, and running out his door. Sephiroth sighed again, slamming it shut and headed upstairs for his shirt.

00000

Mizore stared out the window of her large room, watching the snow bombard the freezing and icy ground. She lightly touched the glass, feeling comforted by the cold sensation that touched her fingers. She needed that to compensate the burning she felt to see Sephiroth. She didn't know where Sephiroth's home was in the human world, and tracking him down would prove difficult and nearly impossible. She sighed, her cold breathe staining the glass of the window.

She felt the burning sensation because of a frightening nightmare she had. It was about Sephiroth, but at the same time someone strange and overly horrifying was in it also. They had a single black wing from their shoulder, and Mizore began to think of the myths and stories that she had been told about the legendary One Winged Angel. She felt that something terrible could happen to her stalked one...and that is the last thing she ever wanted. She clenched her fist tightly and sat down in a soft chair. She kept remembering the terrible dream. The one filled with blood, fire, screams, and death. The one with the laughing Sephiroth.

00000

The former SOLDIER found himself standing before the large shopping center in the middle of the city, with seemingly endless amounts of people going in and leaving. He walked reluctantly towards the large automatic doors, feeling nauseous. He guessed that the headmaster was hoping this was going to happen, and knowing that his enemy was feeling satisfaction made him furious. It made him even more annoyed when he had to ask for directions. Most of the time, he was answered with stares and blushes.

Sephiroth knew he had always been attractive, and was told so often and would often be annoyed by it. Even in the other universe, he had many female partners and fellow female soldiers who wanted to get close to him. Sephiroth never had those kinds of feelings or temptations and usually stayed away from such unimportant matters. Even in his diminished form, he was stunning to gaze upon, and he still felt no temptation for anything.

Sephiroth ignored all the whispering and staring when he trudged into the building and found himself standing before an absolute huge room with massive escalators. The only thing he could hear was people talking and the music playing over the intercoms. He almost confused the gigantic place as Shinra headquarters.

"Humans and their material needs..." Sephiroth spat, moving through the huge shopping center, keeping an eye out for any clothes store. He wanted to get out quickly, and rushed into what seemed to be a normal clothes shop.

"Whoa...check out that guy..." A girl said to her friends as he walked by, "He looks like a movie star..."

"Who? Oh...wow..." Her friend replied before smirking, "Let's try to have some fun with him!" Sephiroth overheard this conversation and grew very uncomfortable as he walked out of their view. His confusion was almost overwhelming as he stood before a large rack of clothes, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, you look a little lost there." A voice chuckled behind he. He turned around to see a girl grinning as she leaned against a single metal pillar in the middle of the room. She had familiar shiny black hair, and was wearing a tank top with a short skirt. He cocked his eyebrow, trying to recognize who she was.

"Don't remember me?" She laughed, "I ran you over in my bike a few weeks ago..." Sephiroth winced. That's where that sudden pain in his kidney came from.

"Oh." He said, turning back to the clothes in front of him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, walking up to him, "You look like you need some help there! You deserve it since I kinda rammed into you..."

"I don't need any help." Sephiroth replied, feeling very wary of her. Something about her made him not trust her.

"Oh come on..." She sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "The headmaster would want me to help..." Sephiroth instantly spun around to face her, his eyes sharp and violent. She took a few steps back in shock. She wasn't expecting the sudden killing intent.

"Who are you exactly?" Sephiroth asked carefully.

"Someone the headmaster sent to look after you." She smiled, "Besides, we don't want you causing another human genocide, do we?"

00000

Kurumu sat on her bed, clutching her pillow tightly and frightfully. She had a terrible nightmare about Yokai Academy, and of all the students being massacred like rats. The school was ablaze as though it was the underworld, and in the middle of it...was Sephiroth. She tried to reach for him, but a strange black wing batted her away. She woke up screaming and crying, and her mother spent hours trying to calm her down. When Kurumu finally found that she had relaxed, she was unwilling to head back to sleep. The dream seemed...real. Too real for her.

"I have to see him..." She whispered to herself, grabbing her knees and bringing them to her chest.

00000

"I never caused a human genocide." Sephiroth growled at the strange girl who sat before him. She had offered to buy him lunch and that she would tell him everything she knew.

"Well you tried." She laughed, "That's what the information we gathered told us." Sephiroth glared hard at her, "I want to know how you all knew of me. And about the headmaster knowing me and why he brought me to this world."

"You have a lot of questions I bet..." She smirked, sipping a bit of her drink from a straw, "But honestly, I only have little answers. One thing I can tell you, however, is the reason why we knew about you." Sephiroth watched her intently, not taking a bite of his food.

"Well.." She started, wiping her mouth, "Powerful dark demon mages are always on the lookout for more power. They yearn for it. Hunt. Kill for it. That kind of deal. Well anyways, it turns out they were searching for a power source that was unimaginable. And somehow, they found it on your world. They found you." She took a small bite from a sandwich before she continued.

"They sensed your corruptions and strengths, and wanted your power desperately. And when were defeated, they had their chance. We don't know anything from your world, but we knew it was very difficult to do what the headmaster did. My guess is that he didn't want those dark mages to harness your power, and took you back first."

"And the best way to hide my power was to seal it away." Sephiroth finished, clenching his fists tightly, "It's too obvious. But something in what I'm thinking is missing."

"Oh well." She smiled, finishing her sandwich, "You should eat quickly. We got some shopping to do!" Sephiroth sighed, but didn't move to touch his food.

"Oh, I forgot!" She said, "My name is Rei!" Sephiroth scoffed and finally took a small sip from his drink.

"So tell me, Sephiroth...if you are so powerful and godly, how were you defeated?" Sephiroth winced and rubbed his temples lightly.

"I was...controlled. A puppet. And in the end, I chose to not break away from it. I was foolish." He sighed, shaking his head, "And I was...crazed. I still am, since I'm talking to you."

"Harsh..." She winced, "So why the hate for all the humans around us? They seem to like you a lot." Sephiroth then noticed he was receiving many stares and glances.

"You don't need to know." He said as he stood up, not touching the rest of his food, "Let's just buy our things and get on with it." She she smiled lightly and threw the scraps of her food away, "Aw, you're no fun." She then too him buy his arm, much to his dismay, and she pulled him around the huge mall.

Shopping, Sephiorth realized, was now his most hated activity. It seemed to take hours and hours to buy one pair of clothes because of the girl, who insisted that he buy something "stylish". He gave no care for clothes, and after trying on shirt after shirt and multiple pairs of pants, he stopped caring and bought ones he quickly pulled out form her hand. She was a little angry, but Sephiroth had better things to do then care about her feelings.

"Oh come on! You're ruining the fun of things!" She exclaimed, nudging his back with her fist, "The human world can be like a vacation for us!" Sephiroth was growing tiresome. He literally wanted to kill her right then and now, but it would be seen in public. And the last thing he wanted was a mob of humans chasing after him. When he exited the mall, the sky was dark, with a crescent moon filling the sky.

"Well it was fun I have to say." She laughed, "It was nice spending time with a cute guy like yourself." The comment didn't faze Sephiroth, and he grumbled while walking away.

"Hey!" She cried out, running after him, "Where are you going?" The streets were still crowded, and she had a hard time navigating around the people to reach him. She found him disappearing into an alley and quickly ran to catch up with him. She went in after him, and was only met with darkness and the sounds of the people walking by.

Suddenly, something grabbed the edge of her shirt and threw her against the brick wall, smacking her back into it and knocking the air from her lungs.

"Now tell me." Sephiroth said in her face, his green eyes looking dangerous and threatening, "Who you are." The girl was going to say something but Sephiroth grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.

"I'm...a student at Yokai Academy...Like you..." She coughed, "Headmaster...sent me to watch...over you..." Sephiroth listened patiently, but then slammed into the wall once again.

"Leave me alone." He hissed, watching the fear in her eyes, "Or the worst thing I ever did to anybody will happen to you." He released her and she sank to the concrete ground, coughing wildly as she gripped her throat. Sephiroth then picked up his shopping bags and began to walk away.

"What...is the worst thing...you ever did to somebody?..." She asked as she looked up at him, her eyes red and watery. Sephiroth froze, his grip tightening.

"I wouldn't remember." He then walked out from the alley and disappeared into the crowd.

His walk home was unfavorable. People gave him strange stares and tried to spark a conversation, but he ignored them. He had his fair share of people that day.

As he approached the house, he noticed something different. The small girl that had sold him the cookies was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring up at the house. He frowned, not wanting to deal with her for the rest of the summer break.

"Hey." He said, walking up to her, "What are you doing?" She turned to look up at him. She had a black eye with bruises all over her arms and legs, and she had a shallow cut on her cheek. Sephiroth stopped in his tracks, his gleaming green eyes fixating on her form. She had been crying, and she was barefoot. It looked like she had ran away hastily. Her bloodied and hurt form oddly reminded him of something. Something the he had forgotten long ago.

She reminded him of himself.

"Come on." He said, walking up to the door, "Come inside. I won't keep this door open forever." The girl looked up and blinked at him before scrambling into his doorway.

00000

That morning, when Sephiroth woke up, he wasn't alone. The little girl was curled up on the foot of the bed, with a soft blanket wrapped tightly around her. Sephiroth was slightly annoyed since he had made a bed for her in one of the spare rooms. He lightly kicked her awake and emerged from his bed, awake and angry.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, his voice strong and demanding. She looked at the floor with guilt, letting her feet hang off from the bed. He had bandaged her up and had given her ointments, but she was starting to swell up in some areas. She had been beaten pretty badly, and her feet were also bloody and cut up when he found her. Sephiroth then sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Lay in bed. Your feet need time to heal." He then quickly went downstairs, not understanding why he bothered with such a little human. It's not like she could be of any use to him.

He came back upstairs with a glass of water and a bowl of fruit he picked up from the kitchen. He set the bowl onto the bed and the glass onto the nightstand. She quickly drained the cup and ate quickly, emptying the bowl within seconds.

"Who are you?" He asked, sitting down in a chair, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him nervously, "T-Tiffany..." She said, not meeting his eyes. Sephiroth frowned, finding something else familiar about her. The name was bringing back the memory of someone, but he couldn't find their face.

"What happened to you?" He asked. She kept her gaze onto the floor while biting her lip.

"Did someone in your family beat you?" He asked, leaning forward in his chair, "Like your father?"

"No!" She said immediately. She suddenly became wary of her outburst and became silent again.

Sephiroth sighed. He didn't have any patience for this. "Tell me. Maybe I could help." He said, meaning to kick her out of the house so that he could be alone. The girl shifted and sniffed.

"My...my daddy owes some scary men...for my mom's operations..." She said, her eyes becoming watery, "They...they came and...they took my daddy...my sister...and...they hurt me..." She began to cry, "I...ran as fast as I could..." She began sobbing.

"Why did you come to me?" He asked, "I don't even know you that well."

She sniffed, "I...didn't know who else to go to. Everyone ignores me...you're the first..." Sephiroth cursed lightly and stood up, shaking his head. "I can't help you. Go to the police."

"No!" She said, looking up at him, "Then...my father...will get into more trouble...he might..." The girl started sobbing harder, and Sephiroth grew tiresome. Humans were very annoying...he would have disposed of her normally. But somehow he didn't have it in him to end her. Ever since the seal...

Sephiroth gritted his teeth and shook his head, his options small and irritating. He looked at her sternly, his patience thinning, "Then...do you know where he could be?" The girl thought for a second before shaking her head with more sobs. Sephiroth watched her cry, her tears dripping down her cheeks. He had never cried as a child. He couldn't. If he had, Hojo and the other scientists would punish him fiercely. He had been taught that man had to be strong, and since he would become the strongest existence in the world, he would have to have an iron will.

"I guess we'll have to head back to your home then." Sephiroth said, his fist tightening, "I have no doubt that they're waiting for you to come back home." The girl looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. The former SOLDIER glared lightly at her, "Don't worry. I'll take care of them. It's our best place to start to find your father." In all honesty, he wanted to beat down on some humans.

00000

Yukari buried her face into her pillow that was soaking up her tears. She had the worst nightmare that night, and it frightened her beyond belief. She had woken up shaking and crying, and her parents had to comfort her. Not wanting to worry them, she told them that it was just a bad dream. It was a bad dream, but she felt that it was something much, much more.

She sat up, the sun warming her face. Her bed was nice and soft, with colorful sheets and stuffed animals placed around her as though they were protecting her. Her walls had pictures of her family, friends, and small drawings she made as a kid, and her floor was clear of all messes. Yukari shook her head, trying to get the images out from her mind. The images...of a burning school and a bloodied sword.

"This has to be a sign of something..." Yukari said to herself, pulling her knees to her chest. "I...I have to go find Sephiroth..." She sighed, still lightly shaking from the fear she had felt. She had a feeling that the other girls had the same dream. The dream felt so real. It felt like...magic.

00000

Bunji Kusaka was a tough loan shark working for an illegal company that manufactured and transported drugs, weapons, and were usually called on for information. Bunji was in charge of taking back the money that clients owed to the company, and he was good at it. Being strong, big, and vicious, he usually never failed his company. Although his group was small, they were excellent at getting their company's money back. He had kidnapped and killed more then countless times, and grew a fierce reputation within underground. And at this moment, the mighty Bunji was waiting for a child to come home.

"We've been here all night..." One of his henchman said, sitting down on a torn up sofa, "She's not going to come back. She probably went to the police already."

"No." Bunji said, "The company has the Japanese Police under its influence, so we would have known by now. We need that girl to settle the payment. Well...more like just her organs."

"Bah...it's so boring..." Another henchman said, pulling out a sleek black 9mm pistol from his coat pocket, "I'm wanting some action..."  
"It's not like we really need five of us to capture her..." the one on the sofa said, "I think the other two are keeping watch from upstairs. But I don't see why only two or three of us can't handle this on our own."

"It's the company's wishes..." Bunji sighed, taking out and lighting a cigarette, "I don't understand it either."

"Hey boss!" One of the men called from upstairs, "She's coming to the front door!" Bunji grinned, taking in the tobacco smoke, "Good. You two, get her when she opens the door." The two men nodded and walked towards the door, which was on the other side of the house. Bunji was sitting in the living room, and the doorway was a good distance from it.

"Such an easy job..." Bunji sighed, taking a breathe from his cigarette.

He heard the door open, and expecting the girl to scream. But instead, he heard a yelp and the sound of something crashing. He looked at the hallway curiously, and was even more surprised when he heard the gunshot and another crashing sound. Bunji was a little stunned at the sounds, but he kept his cool as he stood up. The other two men from upstairs rushed down, both holding their pistols in their hands.

"What's going on?" One of them asked, pointing their gun down the hallway.

"Don't know. Looks like the girl brought someone." Bunji said, before throwing away his cigarette and drawing his own gun. The three then moved quietly to the doorway, and then rushed into the hallway, pointing their guns towards the door.

The two men that had left Bunji were sprawled on the floor, and looked either unconscious or dead. There was a sizable crater in the wall beside the door, and blood was splattered against it. The gun that had fired was thrown into a corner, and a bullet hole was peeking out from the door.

"What happened here...?" One of Bunji's henchman asked, stepping cautiously toward the two bodies on the floor. And before he could get an answer, a silver blur flew down from the ceiling and attacked him. The blur, in an instant, flung the man at Bunji, who just narrowly sidestepped the flying body. The other henchman in front of him fired frantically, but the blur was too fast. Bunji could barely make out a punch and watched the man in front of him fly and hit the wall beside him. Bunji lifted his pistol, ready to fire at the blur when it disappeared before his eyes. And before he knew it, there was a sharp pain at his right temple and everything went black.

00000

Sephiroth threw the bodies of the men into the living room. He didn't kill them, but he gave them fractures and broken bones. One might even be in a coma for a while. He looked back towards the door to see Tiffany lightly poke her head in the doorway, looking very frightened. Sephiroth ignored her, and grabbed the most largest and intimidating man from the floor who he guessed was the leader. Sephiroth placed him into a chair and grabbed thick ropes, tying him up uncomfortably. He then smiled and sat in the sofa directly in front of his captive, his eyes showing malice and his violent nature.

After Tiffany sat next to him, Sephiroth suddenly lashed out and smacked his prisoner alongside the head, attempting to wake him up.

"Hey." Sephiroth said, "Open your eyes or I'll do something worse." He didn't receive an answer, so Sephiroth then lightly grabbed his finger and grinned.

The man snapped awake and howled in pain as the sharp crack of his finger echoed in the small room. His eyes slowly began to focus on the silver haired figure before him.

"No way..." the man coughed, "...just a kid?" He howled in pain again as Sephiroth started bending his finger even farther.

"What did you do with her father?" Sephiroth asked nudging his head towards the directions of the little girl on his side. The man turned to look at her, trying to set aside the pain.

"That's where the little brat is..." the man began to laugh, "Soon, we'll get her too." The man screamed in agony when Sephiroth completely bent his finger back, with the skin beginning to tear and blood starting to pour from his wound.

"Where is her family?" Sephiroth asked, grabbing another finger, "Tell me now." The man spat onto the floor and glared at Sephiroth, "Even if I do tell you, it's not like they will still be alive.." The man chuckled, "The company is good at disappearing people." Sephiroth glared hard at him, wanting to just kill him on the spot.

"Just tell." Sephiroth said, snapping back the man's finger. A horrid scream emerged from his captive's throat, and he gritted his teeth in pain.

"...The middle of the city...it's in an abandoned warehouse near the mall...you can't miss it...it's painted pure white..." Sephiroth grinned, and delivered an angry punch to the man's cheek, knocking him and his chair onto the floor. The former SOLDIER then stood up, cracking his knuckles as he turned to Tiffany.

"Head back to my place. I'll bring back your family." He said as he kicked away a nearby gun on the floor.

00000

Rei laid down patiently on the soft sofa of the office and plopped a strip of gum into her mouth. She was wearing a short, and tempting dress that rode high on her thighs, and was low cut. Her hair was hanging all over the place, and she was wearing a strange blue necklace with yellow runes cut into it.

"So...how was spending the day with our little Sephiroth?" A voice called behind the desk, "Was it interesting?"

"Very..." She grinned, tossing her hair off of her face, "He was very intimidating indeed. Even if he was sealed off."

"Did he tell you anything...about his past?..."

"Nothing much. Only that he was controlled at one point."

"Ah, I see...Foolish headmaster...He didn't know anything about Sephiroth's past much at all. Only his name and only a few things he had done."

"We barely know as much as he does." Rei said, yawning lightly.

"True. Information is what we need in order to carry out our plans. And we don't have enough of it at all."

"Well..." Rei grinned, sitting up onto the couch, "We do have this Genesis character. Maybe he knows a few things." The mysterious voice chuckled lightly.

"Indeed we do. But to awaken him, we need Sephiroth's power. All we know is that those two are keys figures in our plan."

"What about the other one?" Rei asked, cocking her head slightly, "Wasn't there another one?"

"Yes, but we can't pull him back to this world. The powers that have him are on a whole other level of power. Power that we need to obtain." The voice began to chuckle lightly, "Now all we need is patience and time." There was a light knock on the door, and someone walked in.

"Sorry if I'm late." The boy with red hair and the strange tattoo on his face said, smiling.

"Ah, we just started." Rei laughed, "Any new data to give us?"

"Yes..." The boy said as he grinned, "Everything is set into place. Once Sephiroth attends Yokai Academy again, everything will go in to effect."

"Good." the voice behind the desk replied, "Now...we must now discuss of the future of the Yokai...and the dark future of the humans..."

**This chapter was very slow to me haha...I'm not too happy with what came out, but it will all catch up and come into play later. Sephiroth will soon be at Yokai Academy again, and his true form is very near. Please correct me on any mistake I made. Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

The police detective walked casually into the large grey warehouse, his eyes showing his experience and his skill. As he stepped onto the cold concrete floor, his eyes darted around the area, scanning the large warehouse in which the firefight had occurred. The other police officers were busy gathering evidence and identifying where the bullets had been shot and where they had hit. From the chairs that were lying on the ground and the black cloths, the detective decided that it had to have been an abduction. Probably a gang war sort of situation.

"Detective!" An officer called out, walking out to the more experienced, older man.

"So tell me what you know about what happened." The detective asked, his body giving out a strong aura.

"Well sir..." The police officer shook his head, "From what we could see it had to have been a hostage situation. There were twelve shooters in all, and we have them all in custody. Yet we have none of the hostages that were here."

"Arrived too late..." the detective sighed, "So who were the attackers?"

"Well..." The officer said, shaking his head, "That's the interesting part. There were no rounds that were different or shot from different guns that these men had, and there aren't any bullet holes and the projection of the shots were all from the shooters..."

"Are you saying that the attackers did this bare handed?" The detective asked, keeping his cool.

"Attacker." The officer replied, "Our investigation proves that there had to be one attacker."

"How?" the detective blinked, "There's no way..."

"We found out where the attacker entered from..." The officer pointed to a shattered window in the back of the warehouse. "If there were more attackers, the window would have been broken even more. The glass is splattered in front of the window on the floor, and there's only a big enough hole to fit one person."

"They must have been fast..." The detective stated, scratching his head. "It also looks like there were burn marks on the walls."

"A few of the shooters had been burned..." The officer pointed out, "Some with terrible third degree ones."

"The attacker seems almost inhuman..." The detective muttered, "Do we have any lead on who they were?"

"There were blood drips on the floor that we found and they are being tested right now." The officer said, "They should be done soon."

"Good..." The detective nodded "Was anyone killed?"

"None." the officer replied, "Only very badly and gruesomely hurt."

"Gruesomely?" The detective asked, raising an eyebrow.

The officer closed his eyes and cleared his throat, "One shooter has a broken arm in three places and a hip fracture. Another has a shattered thigh bone and and a few broken ribs with a terrible burn on his face. Another has a neck fracture and his wrist is completely torn. The rest of the injuries follow in the same fashion."

"Wow..." The detective winced, "Seems like this guy was angry..."

00000

Moka found herself standing before Sephiroth's large dorm building, clenching her hand softly on her small sleeve. She was wearing a thin, white long sleeved blouse with a powder blue skirt that danced around in the warm summer breeze. Her hair looked gorgeous and bright as it dangled with the wind. However, her eyes were full of worry and concern for the person she was seeking. It had been three weeks since the school was in summer break, and she was still scared about the dream she had about the school and Sephiroth.

Moka had previously tried to leave her large home, but she knew she couldn't find him. She had no clue where he was, and had no leads whatsoever. She had finally pushed herself to go, and began to realize what a stupid decision she had made. She at least had to attempt to find him, and searching his dormitory would be the best place.

"But...that means I have to break in..." She muttered, before shaking her head. She had no needs for such negative thoughts now, and she needed to know his location before she went insane. She climbed the stairs with newfound determination, and her fist stayed clenched the whole way up.

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voiced called out, scaring Moka out of her skin. She glanced back to see a familiar big breasted, blue haired girl that stood on the set of stairs below her, her eyebrows raised.

"K-Kurumu!" Moka blinked, "What are you-

"I should be asking you the same thing..." The succubus said as she climbed up to where Moka was, "Is...Is it about Sephiroth?" Moka stared at her with wide eyes, and then nodded stiffly, making Kurumu wince a little.

"I see..." Kurumu sighed, "So it's worse then I thought..." She then grabbed Moka's hand and ran her up the stairs hastily. They then burst into a hallway, with Mizore and Yukari standing near Sephiroth's dorm room.

"Moka!" Yukari cried out as she waved her hand, "About time you got here! We were wondering if you even had the dream!"

"What...What's going on?" Moka blinked, approaching the other girls, "Did you all have the same dream?"

Mizore nodded, "Apparently, they all included fire and a sea of blood...And a strange man in a long black coat..."

Kurumu walked towards Sephiroth's door and placed her hand upon it, "I couldn't sleep for a few weeks after I saw it all. This makes me feel...nervous. We need to find him." She said, her claws suddenly growing and looking demonic.

With one slash, she torn open the door, kicking its remains off the hinges. Switching on the light, they all saw a very clean and organized room.

"Check it out..." Yukari laughed, "He really knows how to make a good living space..." Moka smiled as she walked into his clean, well taken care of dormitory, "He really does...he keeps it clean..."

"But it doesn't look like we can find any clue to where he is..." Mizore said, opening up the closet and taking a peak inside, "I can't find anything anywhere besides his school uniform and school supplies."

"Maybe there is no way to find him..." Moka sighed, glancing down at the floor, "It doesn't seem likely..."

"Yukari, can you use your magic to find his location?" Kurumu asked.

"I have been trying..." Yukari replied, "It seems like there is some sort of barrier that is blocking my magic."

"Then something bad must be happening..." Mizore whispered, "We should probably ask the headmaster."

00000

Sephiroth, at this moment, was a little relieved, pissed, and was definitely in pain. Blood gathered around the bullet wound on his chest, and he winced with every breathe he took. He had never actually have taken a bullet before and was quite good at fighting projectile weapons. That was, however, until his body had been sealed. And for some strange reason, he could not use his cure ability to heal his wound. He had already dug out the bullet, but he wasn't healing. This both frustrated him, yet he pondered about it. The bullet couldn't have been normal.

"Are...Are you okay?..." Tiffany asked, poking her head over the bed to look at him worriedly.

"I'm fine..." Sephiroth snapped, "This is nothing." Just because he had never been hit by a bullet before didn't mean that he wouldn't adjust to its pain. He began to regret saving the brat's family, but at least he had the chance to pound on some humans.

He heard the door open and saw a skinny, short man with shaggy hair step into the room. Tiffany's father wasn't much to look at and didn't seem like much anyway. He looked like a gambler and a alcoholic, yet he had the tender eyes of a loving father. Sephiroth watched the older man as he bent down to talk to his daughter. Tiffany then suddenly left the room, leaving the two.

"I must thank you again." He said, bowing slightly, "Without your help...we could have-

"I know." Sephiroth interrupted, "So you had been captured because of debt?" Tiffany's father hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"I...I needed the money for my late wife's operation..." The man said, his eye beginning to tear up a bit, "I..I knew that I would never be able to pay them back...but I..."

"Humans..." Sephiroth sighed, "How brash. Because of you, your daughters became targets. They could leave difficult and terrible lives because of your reckless choices." Tiffany's father hung his head in shame, sobbing silently. Sephiroth watched him with a careful gaze. Humans were too emotional and shameful. He didn't understand this hope that they had if things were impossible.

"Anyways..." Sephiroth grimaced, becoming tired of the man, "Take your daughters and go. I have no doubt that the company is coming after you soon."

"But..." the man replied, "Where...where would we go?"

"Anywhere but here. You will probably get caught up to either way. You're just going to delay the inevitable." Tiffany's father scratched his head and walked slowly out of the room, his eyes on the floor the whole time.

The bullet wound on Sephiroth's chest burned painfully, but it wouldn't stop him from doing any activities. He sat up, feeling the wound restrict his every breath. Talking wasn't helping the pain, and Sephiroth needed to find out about the bullet. He got up and walked slowly to the desk that the metal fragment was lying on.

The bullet itself seemed like a small 9mm round. Sephiroth had no great knowledge on guns, but he had been around weapons his whole life. The bullet that had imbedded itself into his chest was an odd black color, much different from the usual bronze or grey. He began to wonder if the bullet somehow had a certain type of poison coating on it to cause the darkening of the metal. Setting the bullet back down, he staggered into the bathroom to examine the bullet wound.

Taking off his shirt, he looked at the bandages that he used to cover the wound itself. They were already bloody, showing that the hole in his chest had not ceased bleeding.

"Is...is it still bleeding?"..." A voice called behind him. Sephiroth looked up in the mirror to see Tiffany's sister standing in the doorway. Her sister seemed around his current age, and looked like an exact older version of Tiffany. Her hair was dark and brown, and her hair was a long length. Looking at her reminded of a past person, but he couldn't place a name for them.

"It's not your business." Sephiroth replied, putting his shirt back on."

"But...you hurt yourself for us..." She said, "I have to help you...in return..."

"It's nothing you can do." Sephiroth stated coldly as he pushed past her through the door, "You and your family must leave. They'll find you all here and that would cause me problems, and I already have my hands full at the moment." He entered his room and slammed the door shut before sitting on his bed. The pain in his chest was almost unbearable, and so he knew he only had one option. He needed to contact someone with great knowledge about magic and strange poisons. He needed Yukari.

00000

The girls all approached the headmaster's office doors, each with Sephiroth locked tight within their heart. Before they could even knock, the doors swung open.

"Now now...I know why you are all here..." A strange voice laughed, "I foresaw it." The girls all looked at each other, gulped, and entered the large office.

The entire office was lit only by candlelight, and four cushioned chairs sat before a large wooden desk. They could only make out a little bit of the headmasters figure and outline. Startled and a bit nervous, they sat down into their chairs.

"Now..." The headmaster cackled, "Pleas tell me why you are all here..."

"Where's Sephiroth?" Kurumu asked almost immediately, gripping her skirt tightly, "We have to know."

"Ah...He's a strange case, that one." The headmaster chuckled, "Why would you want to know where he's located? He's supposed to be in a secret place."

"We've...all been having nightmares lately..." Yukari muttered, "Of...something terrible happening to the school...and Sephiroth worries us..." The headmaster grinned wide, and his glowing eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I see...what will you do if I tell you his whereabouts?"

"We'll go find him." Moka said bluntly, "We will not sit around while these nightmares nag at us...we must do something..." The headmaster thought for a second while stroking his chin.

"Interesting..." He grinned, "Very interesting. Very well...I'll tell you his location." All the girls smiled and leaned in to hear what he was about to say.

"I do warn you, however..." The headmaster stated sternly, "That anymore involvement with Sephiroth...will change your lives forever. There will be no turning back." Confused, but intent on helping him, they all agreed to find his location.

"He's in the human world." The headmaster said, leaning back into his chair, "You can probably track his energy when you head there. But I warn you...there will be danger..." All the girls were already scrambling out of their chairs and out of the room. Mostly because they wanted to get to him quickly, but also because the headmaster frightened them.

"Human world..." Moka whispered, "Let's hope that he's somewhere close..."

00000

So far, many things had happened to Sephiroth in the human world. And having his current home being barraged by countless black bullets was the newest thing to happen.

The two girls practically screamed the whole time as the bullets zipped through the air around them, piercing through walls and the once nice furniture that was there. The father was holding them tightly as they lay crouched under a table, fear attacking their hearts.

"Looks like they found us..." Sephiroth cursed, "It doesn't make much sense how..." There seemed to be almost a whole army of people outside...there had to be something else that was going on. They wouldn't send this many people at him, would they? Or was this how humans normally fought...with a large amount of weaklings.

Sephiroth himself was seeking protection behind a wall, cursing as the bullets flew right past him. He had not expected this scenario to ever happen, but then again, he never expected a lot of things. He couldn't get a good look at the people firing, but he guessed that it was related to when he saved the three humans.

"What are we gonna do?" The father cried, looking at Sephiroth.

"Quiet." Sephiroth replied, "They should stop soon and come in to find us. I bet they have the place surrounded just in case we try to escape out the back."

"Oh no...ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno..." The girl began whispering quietly, starting to sob uncontrollably.

The bullets had stopped, and Sephiroth had whispered for them to be quiet. The original Sephiroth would have just killed the family right then. Well, the original Sephiroth wouldn't have ever gotten himself in this situation. The damned seal...

As he heard the door break open, Sephiroth dashed out of cover, his mind going fast. He noticed about three men walk through the doorway, their pistols raised. Before they could fire, however, Sephiroth quickly launched a powerful wave of fire, the heat smashing into them and breaking them out the doorway, igniting it and setting their clothes aflame as they screamed in agony. The bullets then rained back into the house, and Sephiroth was forced to take cover again.

"I thought there were more..." Sephiroth cursed, "Next it's gonna be the back..." The bullets stopped again, and this time there was no sound of footsteps, or a door breaking down.

"Sephiroth." A voice cheerfully called out from the front yard, "Come ooooon out! None of us want to chase you in such a dangerous place! So if you don't...we are going to have to destroy it!" The father of the two kids looked at Sephiroth hopelessly, leaving the situation up to the former SOLDIER.

"You have ten seconds!" The voice called out, "One!"

"Shit..." Sephiroth cursed, his mind working erratically.

"Two!" Sephiroth quickly rushed upstairs, his bullet wound throbbing in intense pain.

"Three!" He quickly sneaked a look through the window to see how they would destroy the house.

"Four!" He noticed the powerful weapons on the shoulders of the henchman and he cursed his own luck.

"Five!" He then gripped his chest wound, grunting silently.

"Six!" He was already losing a lot of blood, and his would die no matter what he did.

"Seven!" Sephiroth made up his mind. He was not going to die. No matter what.

"Eight!" He tore open a door to a closet and pulled out a long handled broom. He snapped the brush part off so that it was just a solid wooden pole.

"Nine!" Sephiroth wouldn't die. He had no excuse. He would never think this recklessly, never be so brash and ignorant. But all that mattered at this moment was the thirst for survival.

"Te- He burst out of the window quickly, the glass lightly scratching against his clothes and skin. He stumbled when he landed, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He wasn't sure where the closest gunman was, and he acted purely on his fighting instinct. Leaping quickly, he managed to dodge a bullet and meet up with an enemy, which he quickly took out by slamming the tip of the broken broom handle directly into the man's throat.

"What the- The next man stammered before his head came into contact with the wooden weapon.

One of the men had Sephiroth directly in his sights, but it was no use. His target disappeared before he could pull the trigger, and the wooden pole crashed into the center of his chest.

One of the henchman lifted their automatic weapon and fired a continuos burst, and found that he fired the weapon completely into one of his own comrades that Sephiroth had picked up from the ground. The man was instantly taken out by a flying gun to his head.

"Get him!" A female voice cried out as a large group of the attackers took aim. With a quick flick of the wrist from Sephiroth, they were all knocked back from a powerful burst of fire that erupted from his hand. The heat caused the bullets to heat up and explode in the guns, sending torn scraps of metal in all directions.

Sephiroth, at this moment, wasn't even thinking. His consciousness was quickly fading, and his eyes were blank. The loss of blood was making him light headed, and the pain clouded his body. He was acting purely on his reflexes at this point, and they weren't failing him. His eyes managed to focus on a female form staggering back, her eyes showing disbelief and fear. That was all he could make out.

"You...really are a monster..." She chuckled lightly, sweat dripping down her face, "If only- Sephiroth charged straight at her and slammed his fist into her torso, feeling the air rush from her lungs. She collapsed into a still form in front of him, completely knocked out. He stared at her form on the ground for a moment before everything began to turn black. He thought he heard someone cry out his name, but he didn't know for sure. His world became completely dark, and his thoughts disappeared.

00000

_The young Sephiroth walked with a a certain grace, confidence and strength holding his head high. Today had been his fourteenth birthday, but it was passing as easily and as quickly as the other days before it. The teen had no reason for any sort of celebration since he had never really had a family to celebrate it with. Professor Gast, however, was the closest thing to a friend he had ever had, and was the only man who actually cared for him. Every night on his birthday, Gast would come in late __with a small cake with candles that he had to sneak in...Sephiroth was usually denied such treatment in order to push him to become the strongest warrior._

_ The night was already starting to pass and the young SOLDIER made his way down the hallways to his room, where he guessed that Gast was waiting. The young boy couldn't help but smile with anticipation as he opened the door to his room._

_ There, on a small table in the middle of the small dark room sat the cake and candles. Sephiroth was delighted and recognized the professor sitting on a small chair. _

_ "Hello Professor." Sephiroth smiled. It was then that Sephiroth noticed two unknown strangers standing beside Gast._

_"Good evening, Sephiroth." Gast smiled warmly, "Please have a seat. I have some people I would like you to meet." The young SOLDIER was still puzzled about the two people. It was still dark and he couldn't see their faces. One of the boys then leaned in, and Sephiroth noted his strange spiky black hair with eyes that were familiar to his own._

_ "Hey there!" The boy grinned, "My name is Angeal Hewley, and I'm a SOLDIER like you!" The boy seemed excited and quickly made his way over to shake Sephiroth's hand. The silver haired boy blinked, seeing his hand being grabbed by the other boy. He had never actually met somehow his own age to him, and he found it a bit strange..._

_ "Don't be too aggressive, Angeal. You might scare him." The other boy said, coming out from the dark. His hair was a reddish brown, and he had the glowing blue eyes as well. "My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, and I'm not as friendly as that fool over there." Genesis glared, looking over at his friend who was still shaking Sephiroth's hand._

_ "These two boy here are just like you." Gast laughed, "I thought you should be able to celebrate with others your own age. Just don't tell Hojo and the other professors...That could get ugly." _

_ "I'm just friendly, that's all!" Angeal growled, finally letting go of Sephiroth's hand, "Genesis, maybe you should stop being so uptight! It's like there's a girl in the room that you like or something!" Genesis rolled his eyes and lightly punched his friend in the arm, "Look, don't talk as if you know girls or anything! I saw you blushing and stuttering while talking to-_

_ "Y-You saw nothing! She was just a friend!"_

_ "I know. It's not like you could get a girlfriend anyway."_

_ "What you say?" Sephiroth watched the small argument between the two friends and couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was his first time with kids who he could become familiar with, and he had never seen such a funny scene before. By watching them, he wondered if he could talk freely and laugh with someone like they were doing. It was his first time seeing two friends being normal, and it would forever be a precious memory._

00000

"THAT STUPIDHEAD!" Kurumu cried out, wiping her cheeks with her hands, "Do you want us to get a heart attack?" She lightly touched Sephiroth's face. They had gotten there as soon as he passed out and had to take him away before they received too much attention. With the help of the bus driver, they managed to get away safely, with Sephiroth laying down on a pad in the back of the bus. Yukari was desperately applying healing magics, and the other three girls just sat and prayed.

"The wound on his chest..." She winced, pulling away the bandages to see the blood just flowing, "It isn't normal...my magic is just being deflected...He was definitely not fighting just normal people."

"What the hell..." Mizore cursed, biting her lip, "Maybe I should freeze him...perhaps to stop the bleeding?..."

"No. Definitely not." Yukari said, her eyes locked onto Sephiroth's wound, "If my magic is being repelled, your ice won't do much better. We can't stop the wound...we can't..." Yukari started sobbing, her tears falling onto Sephiroth's body. Moka had her own rivers pouring from her eyes as she lightly touched Sephiroth's hand. Is there anything they could do...?

"How about you give him your blood." The bus driver said, "Vampire can do that, right? Maybe your vampire blood can stop whatever has entered his blood stream." The other girls all looked at each other and then at Moka.

"That could be risky..." Yukari said, "But it might be the only way..." Suddenly, the bus rattled, and the girls fell down into the seats.

"Hm?" The bus driver grunted, "Looks like someone's trying to ram us down." Moka looked outside to see three black cars following the bus close behind.

"What the hell?" Kurumu gasped, "What's going on here?" The bus driver tipped his hat, "Hold on!" He exclaimed as he pushed the pedal to the floor. The bus accelerated forward and somehow was able to weave through traffic.

"Moka!" Yukari yelled, "We have no choice! You have to bite him! He can't survive this craziness!" The bus was still being smacked aside by the black cars that had caught up quickly. Moka hesitated, staring down at the form of Sephiroth. He was pale, his breathing was shallow, and there was a large amount of blood pooling underneath him. Closing her eyes, she bent down and bit his neck, injecting her own blood into him.

Just a few seconds later, one of the black cars pulled in front of the bus and caused it to swerve out of control. The girls all scream as they are tossed around, Moka being flung from Sephiroth as the bus slams into a nearby tree, denting it and immediately stopping all movement.

Moka was just barely conscious, hearing the doors of the black cars opening and shutting. She was bruised and scratched, and she gritted her teeth from the pain as she sat up shaking.

"Come on out, Sephiroth." One of the men commanded, wearing a jet black suit. He was holding something very large on his shoulder, and Moka guessed that it would shoot something explosive and powerful. Moka glanced over at her friends who were bleeding and unconscious, laying on the uncomfortable floor of the bus. Much to her surprise, the bus drive looked completely okay and was smoking a large cigar with a big grin on his face.

The other men got out of the cars, guns in their hands as they aimed them all for the bus. Moka panted, holding her rosario tightly in the palm of her hand. There was no way out of this...all her friends were out and Sephiroth was still injured...there was no hope for anything...

"You have three seconds, monster." The man barked out, pointing the large weapon at the bus. "One."

"Please..." Moka whispered, closing her eyes tightly as tears streamed down, "Please..."

"Two."

"Please...someone..."

"Three."

The rocket fires, propelling itself towards the bus in a spiral motion. Time seems to slow for Moka as her eyes widen, her body frozen with fear. The rocket is traveling too fast. She couldn't get away in time.

It was over.

00000

_Sephiroth opened his eyes slowly, feeling warm rays of light on his face. He blinked, feeling also a light breeze. He then realized that he seemed to be laying on something soft, and hundreds of flowers surrounded him. He blinked, hearing a small laugh above him._

_ "Well, Sephiroth, you have the heaviest head so far that has been on my lap." Sephiroth then looked up to see a familiar brown haired girl looking back down at him with beautiful green eyes._

_ "I...I know you..." He said. He wanted to just get up right then but he felt an odd feeling of comfort. _

_ "Of course you do." She laughed, her voice practically singing out happily, "And I know you very well, Sephiroth."_

_ "I..." Sephiroth winced, "I killed you. Why are you so happy?..." The girl smiled, "I know you did, Sephiroth. And I do resent you...you attacked my friends and killed many people. But in the end, was it really your fault that you acted like that? You didn't ask to be created like a monster, did you?..." Sephiroth blinked, not being sure what to say. Of course he didn't. It was all because of those rotten humans..._

_ "Don't blame them, Sephiroth." She said, running her hands through her hair, "Not all of them are like that. I know humans can be irresponsible and sometimes arrogant...but there are those who want nothing more in the world then to feel appreciated and loved. Just like you were a long time ago." Sephiroth's eyes widened, not knowing what to think or say._

_ "That's...that's not true..." Sephiroth seethed as he finally sat up, "You don't know anything about me..." _

_ "Oh?..." She smiled, "I know more then you think. And I know how precious your friends are to you. And right now, they're in danger." Sephiroth's eyes widened, his back to her. "I..." He started before she touched his shoulder._

_ "Go." She whispered, giving him a little push, "Go."_

_00000_

Suddenly, the rocket was sliced in half, exploding in midair before it even touched the bus. Moka blinked, the back end of the van sliding off, being cut clean. The cloud of debris blocked her vision, but she knew that it had something to do with Sephiroth.

The men in the black suits felt the blast, a powerful force almost making them fall back. The leader dropped his large weapon and pulled out a sleek black pistol from a holster in his jacket, cocking it back lightly.

He saw a light flash, and the barrel in his hand suddenly sliced in half. And before he could register what had happened, he received a kick to his torso and was sent back into the car, shattering the windshield.

"What the- One of the men couldn't even think as a sharp blade sliced his rifle cleaning. A powerful blow then came into contact with his cheek, sending him across the street and onto the sidewalk. The men then all took a step back, sweating pouring down their faces. When the cloud of debris faded, they saw the terror that they would face.

Sephiroth wasn't bleeding anymore, and he sure wasn't weakened either. His eyes were piercing, and he seemed taller, his hair just a bit longer. The biggest difference was the katana that he held in his left hand, shining in the rays of the sun.

"What the..." One of the men blinked, "Where did that come from?..." Sephiroth glared, turned his katana and dashed forward with tremendous speed.

_"...Don't kill them..."_ The angelic voice whispers in his head.

"Dammit..." He curses, slicing a bullet out of the air as the blunt side of his sword sweeps away one of the gunman, "Why can't I do it..." His speed had drastically increased, the men not being able to aim. With a quick flick of his wrist, one of the cars were sliced directly in half, taking the men inside by surprise as Sephiroth began his assault.

Flashes of light were completely unpredictable, slashing through the guns and smashing into the black suits. They all panicked, firing their weapons out of fear and frustration. The bullets that came close were easily deflected by Sephiroth. Soon, almost all of the men had been knocked away, leaving a single man standing with his pistol pointed at the former SOLDIER's face.

"Get...Get away from me!" The man screamed, pulling the trigger. It took a moment before he realized that his gun was completely empty. A half second later, his gun fell to the ground in three pieces.

"Tell your boss..." Sephiroth growled, pointing the sword at his neck, "That when I get my powers back...the first thing I will do is demolish everything that he holds dear. That much is certain." Then with a swift kick, the man was set flying into the car behind him, smashing into the window and sliding down unconscious.

Sephiroth sighed, lifting up his sword to see it. It was definitely his Masamune...but how was he able to summon it?...It wasn't its normal size, but it was still his famed sword. With a sigh, his sword was quickly dismissed and it disappeared from his hand.

"Sephiroth!" Moka cried, stumbling out from the back of the bus.

"Moka!" Sephiroth blinked, running to her, "What...what are you doing here?" He didn't remember being picked up by Moka and being put on the bus...he had no idea what had happened since he went unconscious. He caught her before she fell and she looked up at him, blinking as she stared into his eyes.

"Seph...iroth?..." She asked, "You...you seem...different?..." She then collapsed in his arms, passing out completely. He sighed but smiled ever so lightly, running his hands through her hair. It was true...he was different. He felt his power return a little, but it was enough to drastically increase his power and speed. And the fact that he could summon Masamune...what caused it? Was the seal weakened a little?

He then heard a few groans coming from the bus. Of course...If Moka was here, the others were too. He hurried as he carried Moka to the bus, checking to see if his friends were alright.

"You were a bit late...and you damaged my bus." The driver sighed, blowing out cigar smoke, "Oh well. Won't take much to replace." Sephiroth glared up at the driver, wondering who he really was...

"Just get us back to the academy." Sephiroth said, "We need to get them to safety."

"What about those humans?..." The driver asked, "You just going to leave them there?..." Sephiroth thought for a second and glared at the driver.

"Leave them. I don't have anything to do with this world right now." Sephiroth grunted, setting the girls into the seats, "I just want to get out of here." The driver nodded, pulling the vehicle away. There were sirens being heard in the background, but Sephiroth was sure that the driver knew what he was doing. He wanted answers about how his seal weakened...and he wanted answers to why this organization was hunting him. And he would get those answers...even if he had to kill for them.

**It's been a long while since I updated and the last part of this chapter was rushed...but don't worry! I'll be sure to make the update much better and I'm happy to be back at the academy! Please R&R!**


End file.
